ENDLESS
by kakagalau74
Summary: -KYUHYUN - MINHO- / Mainstream - Family
1. Chapter 1

**Seoul** _ **,**_ **September 1999 -1.00 am.**

Bocah kecil itu mengucek matanya. Mengantuk. Tapi ia tak bisa tidur usai mendengar bunyi gaduh beberapa detik lalu. Sesekali bocah itu menguap lebar –sangat lebar- hingga gigi-gigi gerahamnya yang putih itu terlihat. Usai menguap, bibirnya yang mungil itu nampak mengerucut tak suka. Mencebik. Sekali lagi, ia mengantuk, tapi tak mampu tidur lagi karena suara berisik yang sepertinya bersumber dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu menyibakkan selimutnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya turun dari ranjang tanpa alas kaki. Membiarkan sejuk marmer sewarna tulang itu berinteraksi langsung dengan telapak kakinya.

Mengendap. Bocah kecil itu melangkah pelan menuruni tangga. Ia mematung sebentar di tengah anak tangga. Memperhatikan banyak pecahan porselen disana. Beberapa serpihannya ia kenali sebagai guci kesayangan sang ibu, lalu vas bunga, dan juga kaca bupet penghias ruang keluarga. Kesemuanya berserakan. Seperti tsunami yang baru saja meluluhlantakkan tempat itu.

"Ibu…" bocah kecil itu menangis saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat ibunya dihadiahi tamparan keras dari sang ayah. Ayahnya berteriak nyaring –namun bocah kecil itu hanya mendengar dengung di telinganya. Tak mampu menangkap kalimat sang ayah satu-satu. Kepala mungilnya terlalu _shock_ dihadiahi tontonan kekerasan secara _live_ seperti itu.

"Ibu…" isakkan lirih itu kian keras saat ia mendengar ibunya balas berteriak pada sang ayah. Memaki dan memukul dada sang ayah dengan marah. Kemudian sang ibu nampak kembali mengamuk dengan membanting sebuah telepon rumah yang ada di dekatnya. Bocah kecil itu bahkan bisa melihat kabel telepon yang putus karena ulah anarkis sang ibu.

Bocah itu mengeratkan tangannya untuk menutup telinga. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Tapi wajahnya tak bisa berpaling. Ia tak bisa untuk tak melihat pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya itu. Hingga ia menyaksikan setiap potong adegan itu, dan menyimpannya di dalam kepala.

"Minho…" suara lirih sang ibu menyusup ke indera pendengarannya saat bola mata mereka bertemu. Wajah sang ibu menyiratkan rasa penyesalan yang dalam saat mendapati putra kecilnya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu tampak ketakutan.

"Ibu…" bocah itu menghambur memeluk ibunya. Mengabaikan serpihan porselen di sekitaran wilayah itu –yang mungkin saja bisa melukai kaki telanjangnya.

"masuk kamarmu, Cho Minho." Suara tegas sang ayah membuat bocah kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya yang barusaja mendusal di pelukan sang ibu.

Sang ibu menatap sedih putranya, namun ia mengangguk untuk meyakinkan anak lelakinya itu agar menuruti permintaan sang ayah. Bocah itu menggeleng –menolak untuk masuk ke kamarnya seperti permintaan sang ayah. Namun pandangan memohon sang ibu berhasil meluluhkan hati bocah lima tahun itu.

"tapi Ibu temani Minho bobo, ya…?" pinta bocah lima tahun itu. Mendadak, dimatanya sang ayah tidak lagi keren –karena telah berani memukul ibunya. Dan ia ingin membawa ibunya jauh dari sang ayah.

"Minho tunggu dikamar, ya?" pinta sang ibu. "ibu akan menyusul setelah selesai berbicara dengan ayah."

Minho mengangguk menyetujui. Ia setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Menunggu sang ibu sembari menyamankan dirinya sendiri di ranjang mungilnya. Jarum panjang sudah melaju jauh. Bocah itu juga tak lagi mendengar keributan. Tapi sang ibu tak kunjung menyambangi Minho di kamarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar bocah itu jatuh tertidur karena lelah menunggu. Ketika mentari menyambutnya di hari esoknya, ibunya sudah pergi. Bahkan tanpa menyisakan jejak kaki, di rumah sederhana mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENDLESS**

 **.**

A fanfiction by Kakagalau74

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang** _ **,**_ **Januari 2010 10.30 pm.**

Sebuah mobil pabrikan Jepang dengan warna _metallic_ itu nampak diparkir asal di pelataran parkir sebuah gedung _apartment_ mewah. Pria di ujung usia tiga puluhan itu membanting keras pintu mobilnya dan berjalan terburu menuju _lift._ Sesekali pria dengan gurat lelah itu melirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya –sebelum akhirnya mendesah panjang. Ini benar-benar sudah lewat dari jam pulang kantornya. Sepertinya tenggelam bersama setumpuk dokumen kantor membuatnya lupa waktu. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lengket, lalu berdiam agak lama sampai _lift_ itu membawanya ke lantai yang ia tuju.

Dengan menekan _passcode_ yang ia hafal di luar kepala, unit _apartment_ dengan nomor 1209 itu terbuka. Usai menaruh tas kerjanya, melepas jas juga mengganti pantofelnya dengan sandal rumah, pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri marmer putih tulang untuk menghampiri kamar seseorang. Ia berhenti di pintu berpelitur putih –dengan hiasan _police line_ berwarna kuning yang menyilang di seluruh badan pintu. Berbagai stiker ala _rock-metal_ juga meramaikan _khasanah_ pintu putih itu _._ Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu itu. Hanya gelap beserta sunyi yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang wajar mengingat pukul berapa saat ini.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan menuju sebuah gundukkan di balik selimut. Ia membenarkan letak selimut itu, hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Putra kecilnya yang kini tumbuh dewasa dibawah asuhannya. Tampan, berbakat, namun juga berandalan disaat yang bersamaan. Mengingat hal itu, membuat memorinya kembali pada peristiwa siang tadi, ketika ia diundang kepala sekolah dari tempat putranya menimba ilmu, untuk berbincang di ruangan pribadinya. Tak ada pembicaraan penting, selain sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa putranya yang berbakat dan tampan itu dihadiahi sebuah surat _skorsing_ karena terlibat perkelahian, pengerusakan properti sekolah dan membolos.

Ia tak menyalahkan sang putra. Bagaimanapun, ia turut andil dalam pembentukan karakter anak lelaki semata wayangnya itu. Ia juga bersalah karena tak bisa mendidik putra tampannya itu dengan benar. Aish… mengingat hal itu, seolah menambah daftar panjang kegagalannya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ayah tau kau terluka dan kecewa pada Ayah…" pria paruh baya itu memulai kalimatnya dengan nada lirih, "tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, jagoan… Ayah sayang padamu." Kecupan selamat malam itu mengakhiri perbincangan sepihak si pria paruh baya dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. Yang tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sama-sama menitikkan air mata. Untuk sebuah alasan berbeda yang mereka pendam sendiri.

Pria paruh baya itu berbalik menuju ruang tengah. Menyalakan sebuah lampu duduk hingga sebuah cahaya jingga yang temaram itu sedikit menerangi ruangan. Ia masih belum memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, meski tubuhnya lelah setengah mati. Pria itu malah menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Duduk melamun bersama sunyi dini hari yang mencekiknya erat bersama dengan hawa kesepian.

Pria paruh baya itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Usianya tiga puluh sembilan tahun –dan ia adalah seorang duda, dengan seorang putra berusia enam belas tahun. Sejak putusan cerai resmi dikumandangkan pihak pengadilan sebelum awal tahun _millennium,_ ia memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Jepang dengan membawa serta putra semata wayangnya. Membangun kehidupan yang baru.

Sayangnya, cita-cita sederhananya untuk membangun kehidupan yang baru itu tidak terlaksana. Cho Minho, putra kecilnya yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa itu tetap membawa sisa luka dan dosa masalalu. Ia terus menerus menyalahkan sang ayah karena peristiwa perceraian itu. Minho membenci ayahnya di sepanjang sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Minho membenci ayahnya bahkan hingga ke setiap sum-sum tulang dan sel darahnya. Minho benci pada ayahnya yang berlaku kasar pada sang ibu malam itu –hingga ibu kandungnya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bagi Minho, sosok Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah lelaki pengecut yang kasar dan menyedihkan. Minho benci, setiap kali mengingat ada darah Cho Kyuhyun dalam dirinya –dan benci mengakui bahwa marga Cho, tersemat di belakang namanya.

Kyuhyun tau, ia lebih dari tau bahwa sang putra membencinya. Mereka bahkan tak berkomunikasi dengan baik selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Tak ada kisah liburan –atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV bersama. Minho selalu menghindarinya, dan Kyuhyun tau itu. Setiap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan putranya, bocah lelaki yang kini beranjak remaja itu punya seribu satu alasan untuk menarik langkah mundur dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Maka cinta kasih Kyuhyun untuk Minho hanya bisa ia tunjukkan diam-diam. Dalam hening malam yang jadi saksi. Serta bait-bait doa yang selalu ia panjatkan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelma. Minho baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih berantakan. Ia berniat mengambil segelas air, pada awalnya. Namun ia keburu mendapati sang ayah tengah sibuk memanggang sosis di dapur kecil mereka. Minho mengernyit heran sambil memandang ke arah jam dinding. Ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jam masuk kantor sang ayah. Ditambah lagi, lelaki yang selama ini masih tercatat sebagai ayahnya itu berada di dapur –wilayah yang nyaris tidak pernah dikunjunginya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Minho mendecih tak suka dengan pertanyaan itu. Ayahnya bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas Minho ada di situ dengan mata terbuka. Dan ia masih bertanya? Basa – basi bodoh!

"cucilah mukamu, dan ayo kita makan bersama." Tambah sang ayah.

Pemuda itu _menurut_ untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi bukan hanya untuk sekedar cuci muka. Minho pergi mandi –dan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi. Seragam dan tas gembloknya menempel di punggung.

"kau akan pergi? Sekolah?" tanya sang Ayah saat mendapati putranya berniat melengos begitu saja. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menunggu agak lama agar bisa sarapan bersama.

"kau pikir aku akan kemana, huh?"

"ah… kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu."

"aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, "duduklah, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

Pemuda tampan dengan iris hitam yang membulat sempurna itu mendengus. Melemparkan tas ranselnya ke salah satu kursi.

"katakan dengan cepat, karena aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Minho sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris, namun Minho mendengar tawa itu sebagai tawa mengejek. Membuat pemuda enam belas tahun itu lagi-lagi memandang tak suka pada ayahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak acuh dengan pandangan tajam putra semata wayangnya itu. Pria paruh baya itu menyibukkan diri dengan menyodorkan setangkup sandwich tuna dan beberapa potong sosis bakar berlumur saus mayonnaise. "kau ingin susu? Atau jus?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang akan membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"kita bicara, sambil sarapan."

"kau membuang-buang waktuku!" kesal Minho. Pemuda itu berniat untuk bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sang ayah berhasil mencekal lengannya. Memaksanya untuk tetap duduk diam disana.

Minho terdengar mendengus lagi. Kelakuan yang sebenarnya tak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali untuk anak yang belum dewasa seperti dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lingkungan dan luka masa lalu telah membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang begitu _berbeda._

"kau tak suka _sandwich_ nya? Atau kau ingin Ayah pesankan makanan lain?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pria itu sengaja menghentikan acara sarapannya saat melihat putranya hanya mencabik _sandwich_ nya dengan garpu dan memotong kasar sosis panggang di piringnya –tanpa sedikitpun menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

"kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"berhentilah bertanya seolah kau benar-benar peduli!" Minho mendesis tajam sambil membanting pisau dan garpu di tangannya. Bocah enam belas tahun itu kembali berdiri untuk menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia pada sang ayah.

Sang ayah lagi-lagi memasang senyum asimetrisnya. "kau suka dengan sikap memberontakmu seperti ini?"

Minho membalas tanya sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tak ada satupun kata yang terucap darinya.

"Ayah tau kau takkan pergi sekolah hari ini karena kau mendapat _skorsing._ " Ujar Kyuhyun. "jadi, biarkan Ayah bertanya beberapa hal padamu, Cho Minho. Apakah kau menikmati kelakuanmu itu?"

"ini hidupku! Sedikitpun tak ada urusannya denganmu! Berhenti ikut campur dengan segala hal yang menyangkut hidupku. Urus saja hidupnya yang berantakan itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada tinggi putranya. Bukan tawa sebenarnya –karena lubuk hatinya jelas-jelas terasa ngilu dengan bentakkan itu. "kau benar-benar membenci Ayah, eoh? Lalu –dengan semua yang kau lakukan ini, apa untungnya bagimu, Cho Minho? Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berhenti merusak dirimu." Ujar Kyuhyun –meminta.

"sudah ku bilang, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"kau bahagia dengan merusak dirimu? Tak punya masa depan –kau sungguh bahagia?"

Minho menatap ayahnya, mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "kau ingin tau kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

Sang ayah –Kyuhyun- melempar tatapan bertanya.

"aku hanya ingin membuatmu muak denganku –dan menendangku keluar dari apartment ini, atau bahkan mencoretku dari kartu keluarga. Aku membenci marga Cho yang tersemat dalam namaku!" Minho berkata jujur dengan nada sinis meliputi seluruh kalimatnya. Ia bahkan membanting gelas tinggi berisi jus jeruk, hingga isinya tumpah dan membasahi sebagian bajunya. "aku tak ingin hidup dengan lelaki menyedihkan seperti mu –terlebih menyandang marga yang sama denganmu!"

"Kau membenci Ayah, tapi kau malah merusak dirimu sendiri. Berkelahi dan memiliki catatan buruk selama sekolah –kau merusak masa depanmu. Jika kau membenci Ayah, lampiaskan pada objek yang tepat! Bukan merusak dirimu sendiri!" lengan pria tua itu mengepal tanpa ia sadari.

"ini lebih menyakitkan, bukan?" Minho memasang senyum asimetrisnya. Senyum picik yang mengundang emosi lawan bicaranya. "kau menyakitiku dengan menjauhkan aku dari ibu kandungku sendiri. Dan aku, mencoba membalas dendam dengan cara ini."

"kau salah, Minho- _ya._ " Kyuhyun terdengar tertawa meremehkan. "sedikitpun Ayah pernah tak rugi. Yang hancur adalah hidupmu –beserta masa depanmu. Sedangkan Ayah? Pria tua yang kau benci ini baik-baik saja dengan kehidupannya. Aku sudah punya cukup kekayaan untuk menjamin hari tuaku. Bahkan aku yakin aku masih bisa menyumbangkan beberapa juta dollar setiap bulannya kepada dinas sosial sampai aku mati nanti. Sedangkan dirimu?"

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau –jangan terlalu menyombong selama kau masih berdiri dibawah ketiakku." Kyuhyun menyambung kalimatnya. "menyombonglah nanti ketika kau bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri!"

Minho mendesis. Ia mulai tak suka ketika ayahnya kembali menggunakan nada mengejek ke arahnya.

"hah… tapi jangankan berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Aku bahkan tak yakin kau mampu merangkak sekarang ini!"

"aku bisa!" pemuda enam belas tahun itu setengah berteriak. "akan aku perlihatkan padamu bahwa aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bahkan akan lebih tinggi daripada pria tua sombong seperti dirimu!"

"cobalah!" tantang Kyuhyun. "buktikan bahwa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu agar bisa segera mandiri dan lepas dariku –juga dari tanggung jawabku! Buktikan padaku bahwa kau memang akan jauh lebih hebat dariku."

"tentu saja! Ketika saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan marga Cho tersemat dalam namaku, dan aku akan segera menemui Ibu untuk tinggal bersamanya." Ikrar Minho. "hiduplah dengan segala kesombonganmu itu Cho Kyuhyun! Akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan menyesal saat aku berhasil membuktikan ucapanku. Akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan merasa terlempar jauh ke dasar neraka saat ucapanku menjadi kenyataan!" Minho bangkit dari kursinya. Mengabaikan baju seragamnya yang setengah basah, pemuda itu pergi dengan membanting pintu _apartment_ nya.

Pria tua itu –Cho Kyuhyun- tertawa sumbang. Ia kembali membenarkan duduknya dan melanjutkan untuk melahap sarapannya. Meski _sandwich_ itu kini serasa batu kapur yang membuat tenggorokannya sakit saat menelannya.

 _Lakukanlah, Minho … jika dengan membenciku bisa membuat kau berhenti menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, maka lakukanlah. Kau hanya perlu hidup dengan baik, putraku…_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri…

Minal Aidzin wal faidzin… Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *maaf telat ^^v *

Kemarin-kemarin aku update status lagi ketik ff kaaaaan?

Tapi baru _selesai_ hari ini. Soalnya kemarin _agak_ sibuk.

 **Taraaaaaa! Inilah hasilnya!**

Absurd? Mainstream? Ah, sudah biasa! Saya kan terlalu sering _main aman_ tiap kali nulis FF

*maafkan saya yang tidak berkembang menjadi lebih baik!* /,\

Ini masih awal… konfliknya sudah ketebak… dan saya yakin, readers juga udah bisa nebak endingnya. Tapi saya tetep geregetan pengen nulis ini… *gimana dong?*

Badewey, **thanks buat yang kemarin sudah doain saya** …

Sidang skripsi saya lancar jaya, _Alhamdulillah._ Hasilnya?

Eum… yah… lumayan lah! Bisa lulus dengan pujian *muehehehehe*

Selain nulis, saya juga hobby baca. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita _simbiosis mutualis_? Readers baca ff tulisan saya, biar saya nanti baca review dari readers? Gimana? *ngerti maksudnya kan?*


	2. Chapter 2 Minho Side Story

**MINHO's SIDE STORY**

Aku tidak pernah menampik bahwa aku pernah punya keluarga bahagia. Ayah yang gagah dan keren; ibu yang cantik jelita –gambaran keluarga harmonis. Dulu, keluarga kecil kami selalu menyempatkan diri bercengkrama setiap akhir pekan. Ibu akan berkutat dengan medan perangnya –dapur, sedangkan aku dan ayah akan turut membantu dengan cara mengganggu ibu di dapur kecilnya itu. Mengacak potongan wortel dan daun bawang atau menumpahkan tepung terigu hingga lantai dapur jadi licin. Kegiatan yang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi itu dulu- sudah lama sekali, hingga bahkan akupun samar-samar mengingatnya.

Namun semuanya berubah pada suatu malam. Saat aku melihat banyak pecahan beling dimana-mana. Ayah dan ibu saling memaki satu sama lain. Berteriak hingga telingaku terasa tuli. Aku ingin menangis –menjerit; namun satu kalimat lirih pun tak mampu ku keluarkan. Aku meringkuk di sudut tangga namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berhenti berteriak dan melihat keadaanku yang ketakutan. Ayah dan ibu sibuk membanting benda-benda kaca di rumah kecil kami. Ibu berteriak keras pada ayah, dan ayah yang menampar keras ibu hingga ibu terhuyung.

Kalian takkan pernah tau betapa takutnya aku saat itu. Aku pikir, ibu bisa saja mati di tangan ayah jika ayah kalap dan menampar ibu lagi. Hingga saat tatapan ibu bertemu dengan mataku, kedua dewasa itu baru berhenti berteriak, memaki atau bahkan melempar benda. Mereka mengusirku ke kamar dengan nada tegas. Memaksaku menurut. Pada akhirnya, sikap penurut itulah yang aku sesali di seumur hidupku. Seandainya aku tidak pergi dari tempat itu, seandainya aku tidak ke kamar… aku mungkin bisa menahan ibu pergi dari rumah.

Dua atau tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, bulan desember datang dengan hawa musim dingin. Tepat di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh –di bulan itu, ayah membawaku pergi. Awalnya dia bilang, kami akan liburan. Aku dijanjikan akan bertemu ibu di tempat itu. Aku percaya saja. Aku bahkan dengan bersemangat menggendong tasku. Melangkah di bandara Incheon dengan sangat riang gembira. Berceloteh tentang pesawat yang akan membawaku terbang bertemu ibu. Tapi semuanya bohong. Pria tua bajingan yang mengaku sebagai ayahku itu berbohong! Dia, adalah manusia paling picik yang pernah aku kenal. Sejak saat itu, aku membenci pria itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah memanggilnya ayah lagi sejak saat itu.

 **.**

Di usiaku yang ke empat belas tahun, aku sudah tidak lagi menggantungkan urusan keuanganku pada pria brengsek-picik-dan sombong itu. Aku mulai mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan sehari-hariku. Aku berbohong mengenai usiaku pada _manager_ tempatku bekerja agar bisa diterima. Beruntung aku tidak pernah ketahuan. _Manager_ itu seringkali memintaku kerja lembur dan menyuruh ini itu. Terdengar agak kejam memang, tapi ia tidak pernah ingkar tentang uang tambahan yang ia janjikan setiap kali aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dengan itulah aku berhasil memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku.

Dulu, pria itu memang selalu memberikanku uang disetiap bulannya. Tentu saja dengan nominal yang tidak main-main –mengingat ia adalah pengusaha kelas dunia. Tapi aku tak pernah menggunakan uangnya sepeserpun sejak ulang tahunku yang ke empat belas. Terakhir kali ia memberikan uangnya padaku, aku melemparkan segepok uang itu tepat di wajahnya. Lembaran _yen_ itu berhamburan. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah lagi memberikan uang padaku. Ya… tentu saja hal itu membuat hubunganku dengan pria tua bangka itu semakin memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang** _ **,**_ **Akhir November 2010 13.30 am.**

Pemuda enam belas tahun itu melangkahkan kaki di lobby sebuah hotel ternama. Beberapa _bellboy_ dan staff hotel itu membungkuk hormat padanya. Hal itu jelas membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Beberapa orang yang mengenal bocah itu sebagai putra dari sang pemilik hotel bahkan turut menyapa dan berbasa basi. Sedangkan si bocah yang mewarisi separuh gen angkuh dari ayahnya itu terlalu malas dengan remeh-temeh semacam itu, hingga hanya tersenyum miring untuk membalas sapaan para penjilat itu. Huh…mereka belum tau saja kekacauan apa yang mungkin bisa bocah itu buatdi tempat ini.

Langkahnya kian mantap saat memasuki _lift._ Menekan tombol ke lantai teratas gedung hotel ini. Tempat kantor dari hotel _Blue Sapphire_ ini berada.Sesekali ia membuka map biru yang ada di genggamannya. Tersenyum miring persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Cho. Sayang saja, ia terlalu muak untuk mengakui bahwa darah Cho memang sudah menjadi komposisi utama dalam tubuhnya.

"Permisi, Tuan Lee Donghae _…_ aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ada di ruangannya?" bocah enam belas tahun itu –Minho- mencoba menggunakan bahasa seformal mungkin pada seseorang yang duduk di depan ruangan pimpinan _Blue Sapphire_ hotel. Ia benci melakukan hal ini karena lidahnya terasa gatal -alergi.

Pria itu adalah sekretaris utama di hotel _Blue Sapphire._ Dia masih nampak tampan di usianya yang sudah memasuki awal empat puluh tahun –dua tahun lebih tua ketimbang Cho Kyuhyun. Namanya Lee Donghae atau dalam kondisi yang tidak formal, Minho sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman Hae. Sejak pertama kali ke Jepang, dialah orang yang pertama Minho kenal. Pria baik yang begitu menyayangi Minho. Minho selalu menyebut bahwa Donghae lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya daripada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apakah anda sudah ada janji sebelumnya, tuan muda Minho?" Donghae menggunakan nada jenaka di akhir kalimatnya. Tentu saja dia berani begitu karena ia telah mengenal Minho bahkan dari saat bocah itu masih memakai popok.

"belum –tapi aku perlu bertemu dengan tuan Cho."

Lee Donghae nampak membuka agendanya untuk mencari tau jadwal atasannya yang ia tuliskan di buku catatannya. "beliau sedang rapat dengan investor di ruang rapat sebelah barat. Sepertinya satu atau dua jam lagi baru selesai. Setelah itu jadwalnya kosong." Gumamnya –namun aku masih bisa mendengar jelas suaranya. "apakah ada hal yang begitu serius?"

"cukup serius." Kata bocah itu sambil mengacungkan sebuah map ke hadapannya.

"tunggu sebentar kalau begitu. Biar aku ke ruang rapat untuk memanggil Cho _sajangnim_ untukmu."

Lee Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat memanggil atasannya untuk memberitahukan bahwa putranya datang berkunjung. Tapi Minho keburu mencebik dengan sikap berlebihan itu, "biar saja. Aku akan menunggu! Lagipula aku punya banyak waktu luang."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "baiklah tuan muda, silahkan menunggu di ruangan Cho _sajangnim._ "

Jelas bocah itu menggeleng. Mana sudi dia masuk kesana? Huh, jika tidak karena terpaksa, bocah itu bahkan tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. "aku menunggu disana saja." Kata Minho sambil menunjuk kursi tunggu di sudut di sebelah timur sana, "dan Lee Dongahe- _ssi,_ tolong berhenti memanggilku tuan muda. Itu menjijikan!"

.

Minho berhasil melihat Kyuhyun dari ruang pertemuan di sudut sebelah barat. Ia nampak menyalami pria-pria asing itu seraya tersenyum cerah sebelum akhirnya membiarkan mereka berlalu. Dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya saat tatapannya dengan bola mata bulat nan besar milik Minho bertemu.

"eoh, kau disini?" tanyanya sedikit kaget, "sudah lama?"

Minho melirik jam sebentar, "dua puluh menit lebih."

"sekretaris Lee, mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku bahwa ada Minho disini?" pria arogan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bertanya pada Paman Lee.

"aku berniat ke ruang rapat untuk mengatakan pada anda bahwa putra anda berada disini, _sajangnim._ Tapi tuan muda berkata bahwa dia-,"

"dan kau membiarkannya menunggu di luar?" Kyuhyun menyela. Minho bisa melihat kilatan marah di mata ayahnya itu –entah untuk alasan apa.

"bisakah kita langsung saja?" bocah itu menyela. Ia nampak jengah dengan perdebatan tak bermutu antara dua pria dewasa itu. Ia yakin, perdebatan mereka bisa tidak beres sampai pagi jika terus dibiarkan –dan Minho merasa tak punya banyak waktu luang jika itu digunakan hanya untuk mendengarkan perdebatan tak berguna itu.

"baiklah… kita bicara di ruanganku." Ajak pria itu –masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sekretarisnya. "bawakan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk Minho ke ruanganku, sekretaris Lee."

Minho mendengus saat mendengar nada suara yang digunakan Kyuhyun sarat akan nada perintah.

Kyuhyun membawa Minho ke sederet sofa empuk berwarna cokelat yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Mempersilahkan bocah itu untuk duduk meski Minho terlihat sama sekali tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjatuhkan bokongku di sofa cokelat itu. Tanpa basa-basi, bocah itu menaruh map di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jelas, hal itu dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dari sang ayah.

"seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri." Minho berujar dengan cukup percaya diri.

Pria tua itu –Cho Kyuhyun- meraih map yang aku sodorkan ke hadapannya tadi. Ia memasang wajah datar saat melihat isi dari map itu. Gurat wajahnya tak terbaca. Namun Minho meyakini dalam hati bahwa pria itu pasti cukup tercengang dengan keberhasilan yang bisa Minho capai.

 _Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan menunjukkan pada pria tua yang sombong itu bahwa aku bisa tanpanya._

"apa itu?" Lee Donghae nampak masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ditangannya, ia membawa beberapa cemilan, satu kaleng softdrink dan segelas air putih. Pria yang merupakan sekretaris dari Cho Kyuhyun itu sedikit melirik pada map yang di pegang si Cho _sajangnim._

"nilaiku membaik di semester ini. Aku juga telah mengajukan aplikasi beasiswa ke Korea –dan salah satu sekolah di Seoul menerima aplikasi beasiswa yang aku ajukan. Aku sudah bisa masuk ke sana bulan depan." Jelas Minho. Terselip nada bangga dalam suaranya. "aku juga sudah mengajukan aplikasi beasiswa di sekolah tinggi kedokteran –di Korea. Pihak mereka telah mengirim surat balasan beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka bersedia menerimaku –serta aplikasi beasiswa yang aku ajukan- usai aku menyelesaikan sekolah menengahku."

"kau akan ke Korea?" Lee Donghae bertanya. Tatapannya mengarah kepada Minho dan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa kali. "kau menyetujuinya, _sajangnim?_ "

Sejujurnya Minho juga tengah menunggu reaksi lelaki yang tengah duduk santai sembari membuka-buka map yang disodorkan oleh putra semata wayangnya itu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau menyetujui Minho untuk pindah ke Korea?" Donghae terdengar agak panik. Ia bahkan tak lagi menyapa Kyuhyun dengan sebutan hormatnya –yang jelas-jelas merupakan atasannya. Namun si Cho arogan itu tetap tak terdengar berkomentar.

"kau juga mengajukan untuk merubah margamu menjadi marga ibumu." Si tuan Cho itu berguman dengan nada mengejek saat melihat berkas permohonan perubahan marga di catatan sipil yang diselipkan Minho di map itu. Namun ekspresi terkejut justru terlihat dari wajah Lee Donghae –bukan dari wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

"ah,,, iya. Aku mengajukan untuk mengubah margaku sesuai dengan marga ibuku, Choi Sooyoung."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Entah tertawa untuk alasan apa. "mereka akan memberikanmu tempat tingga; selama di Korea nanti?"

"mereka menyediakan fasilitas asrama disana. Aku bisa memanfaatkan itu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika anda memberikan alamat atau kontak Ibu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa tinggal bersamanya selama di Korea nanti.

"Kau tak perlu tinggal di asrama. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan tinggal bersamanya mulai bulan depan." Ujar Kyuhyun, "Ah… dan ku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri dengan suami ibumu."

Minho terlihat kaget. Tangannya mengepal meski ia tak mengatakan apapun. _Suami ibu? Ibuku sudah menikah lagi? Cih! Dasar Cho busuk! Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ibuku sudah memiliki kehidupan baru. Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun!_

"bagaimana dengan pindah marga yang aku ajukan?"

"kau hanya perlu menghubungi pengacaraku, Pak Han. Dia akan mengurus itu untukmu." Kyuhyun berujar santai. Ia menandatangani salah satu kolom persetujuan dan kemudian mengembalikan map yang tadi disodorkan Minho.

"KYUHYUN- _AH!"_ Donghae nampak tak percaya dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Atasan sekaligus orang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu barusaja menyetujui permohonan pergantian marga yang diajukan oleh putranya sendiri. "apa kau gila?"

"ah, biar sekretaris Lee yang memberikan alamat pengacara Han padamu." Ujar Cho Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkan Lee Donghae yang masih _shock_ itu.

Minho tersenyum miring –dalam hati, ia tertawa menang. Biar ku buktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa lebih hebat tanpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun berdiri seraya memandang kota Tokyo melalui jendela besar di ruang kerjanya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Menyimpan berjuta-juta luka yang enggan ia suarakan. Sesekali pria itu nampak memejamkan matanya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menahan air mata yang mungkin akan membuatnya nampak cengeng. Ugh, bukankah itu sangat tidak cocok dengan image angkuh nan arogan yang senantiasa ia tunjukkan?

Lalu dalam hitungan detik, tatapan luka dan raut sendu itu berubah menjadi segurat senyum tulus. Seolah pria tua itu memang tak pernah menyimpan luka sebelumnya. Seolah luka yang baru saja menyambangi hatinya hanya sekedar angin lalu yang tak pernah ada artinya.

"aku telah melakukan seperti yang kau perintahkan." Suara sekretaris Lee memecah lamunan Kyuhyun. Memaksa pria itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Menatap sekretarisnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya."Minho baru saja pergi dengan alamat Tuan Han di tangannya."

"terimakasih, _hyung._ " Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya. Ia bahkan menanggalkan sapaan formalnya pada sekretarisnya itu. Ia kembali memandangi kota Tokyo dari ketinggian.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ … kau yakin dengan ini semua?" Donghae menatap tak percaya pada atasannya itu.

"memangnya apa yang salah dengan keputusanku?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya pada Donghae –juga pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya.

"kau baru saja membiarkan putramu melepas margamu! Kau baru saja mengizinkan putramu untuk tinggal dengan perempuan itu. Apa kau masih waras dengan itu semua?" Donghae menjerit tertahan demi mengingatkan Kyuhyun atas apa yang baru saja si _sajangnim_ itu lakukan. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu isi kepala Kyuhyun hingga berani mengambil keputusan konyol seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri malah tertawa renyah untuk pertanyaan itu, "Minho akan lebih bahagia bersama dengan ibunya. Seperti impiannya selama ini."

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Minho adalah segalanya untukmu, Kyuhyun! Dia putramu satu-satunya, dan kau biarkan ia hidup bersama ibunya?" kali ini Donghae benar-benar meneriaki Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun segera sadar dengan keputusannya yang tak masuk akal itu.

"bagaimanapun Sooyoung tetap ibunya. Terlebih, ia akan memiliki Choi Siwon sebagai seorang ayah yang sempurna baginya. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa aku berikan untuknya selain rasa marah dan kebencian?"

"Kyuhyun!" Lee Dongahe berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak kembali meneriaki bossnya itu. "kenapa tak kau katakan padanya? Katakan padanya apa yang terjadi padamu –juga pada ibunya. Katakan pada Minho tentang kenyataannya, Kyuhyun. Berhenti menutupi semua ini dan menyakiti hatimu sendiri! Aku mohon…"

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Donghae, " _hyung…_! _"_ sebaris kata yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun itu menandakan dengan jelas bahwa ia ingin Donghae berhenti dengan segala kalimatnya barusan.

Namun Donghae yang mulai tak tahan itu malah mendengus kasar dan melanjutkan segala hal yang menyesakkan hatinya. "aku sudah menganggap dirimu seperti adikku sendiri, Kyuhyun. Apakah kau tau betapa terlukanya aku dengan keputusanmu barusan? Kyuhyun, mengapa kau membiarkan Minho hidup dalam kebohongan? Kenapa kau tak katakan kenyataannya?"

" _hyung…_ kumohon hentikan. Kau tak mengerti…"

"iya! Aku memang tak mengerti! Kau bersusah payah melakukan semuanya untuk anakmu yang bengal luar biasa itu. Memberinya segala yang kau miliki untuk Minho, tapi anak itu…"

" _hyung!_ " Kyuhyun memotong kalimat tanpa henti Donghae hanya dengan satu sapaan bernada dingin. Tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan tepat pada iris hitam khas Asia milik Donghae. "bukankah kalimatmu barusan terdengar terlalu ikut campur, _hyung_?"

Donghae menghela napas jengah. Ia kuat-kuat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri berteriak pada Kyuhyun. "maafkan aku, jika aku terkesan ikut campur, _sajangnim._ " Sekretaris Lee itu meminta maaf, meski nada ketus masih menempel di setiap nada kalimatnya. Dadanya sesak mengingat hubungan tak sehat antara ayah dan anak yang selama ini dijalani oleh Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"aku juga minta maaf. Rasanya amarahku memang mudah sekali tersulut setiap kali seseorang membahas topic ini." Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun terdengar lebih tulus dibanding dengan yang Donghae lakukan. Hal itu membuat Donghae mau tidak mau menutup pembicaraan tentang hal itu hanya sampai disitu. Ia sadar, Kyuhyun juga terluka lebih dibanding siapapun.

"ah, dokter Park menghubungi ke kantor, tadi. Ia bilang bahwa ia sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau tak menjawab panggilannya." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal lain yang tak kalah penting dari perkara Minho. "ia ingin memastikan bahwa kau akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut sambil melihat sebuah _rolex_ hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. "sepertinya esok atau lusa aku akan mengunjunginya. Aku ada janji temu dengan seseorang sore ini."

"berhenti menghindar, Kyuhyun." Donghae mulai kelihatan kesal lagi. "ini yang kesekian kalinya kau mengabaikan janji temu dengan dokter Park. Kau ingin…"

"aku akan menemuinya, _hyung…_ " potong Kyuhyun. "aku janji akan menemui dokter Park. Tapi tidak sekarang –ataupun hari ini. Hari ini aku takkan sempat."

"siapa yang akan kau temui?" si sekretaris Lee menyelidik ingin tau.

"Tuan Kai."

Donghae nyaris mencebik saat mendengar nama itu. Ia kenal Kai –Haruno Kaizawa- yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Pria berusia enam puluh tahunan yang merupakan orang Jepang asli. Ia adalah _manager_ café tempat Minho bekerja beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan Donghae nyaris bisa menebak ada keperluan apa Kyuhyun bertemu dengan si Kaizawa itu. Tentu saja itu pasti menyangkut anak bengal Kyuhyun, Minho. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menelan semua kekesalannya seorang diri. "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, sepertinya. Jadi hati-hatilah." ujar Donghae pada akhirnya. "dan kau jangan sampai melupakan obatmu, Kyuhyun. Sampai kau _collapse_ hanya karena alasan konyol semacam _lupa minum obat_ , aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan meneriakkan pada Minho bahwa ayahnya tengah sekarat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum atas ancaman itu, "baiklah sekretaris Lee…" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "dan berhenti mengancamku! Ancamanmu selalu bisa membuatku was-was. Itu bisa membuatku berakhir lebih cepat, kalau kau ingin tau."

Donghae menggendikkan bahu. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang sedetik kemudian dicekik sunyi. Kyuhyun sendiri kemudian membuka laci meja kerjanya di bagian teratas. Mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi bepuluh butir obat berwarna putih. Ia tertawa miris. Tertawa atas dirinya sendiri –juga nasib sialnya yang selalu saja dipeluk erat oleh kesepian dan kesendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENDLESS**

 **.**

 **.**

Storyline by Kakagalau74

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah nampak lelah saat sampai di ujung barat. Semburat jingganya yang membentang di langit sore itu menandakan bahwa ia akan bergegas menutup hari ini. Sebuah café yang nampak semi-formal itu nampak ramai. Berteman dengan hawa dingin di akhir musim gugur, beberapa orang nampak menyesap minuman hangat yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Pun dengan Kyuhyun yang nampak menyesap cokelat panasnya, sementara lawan bicaranya lebih memilih untuk menyesap ekspresso.

"Minho sudah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya, dua hari lalu. Tapi ia bilang masih akan bekerja hingga awal Desember nanti." Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun itu memulai kalimatnya saat mereka sama-sama telah menaruh cangkirnya masing-masing ke meja. "saya dengar Minho- _kun_ akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan _study_." Pria itu –Kaizawa- nampak mengorek informasi dari wali karyawannya.

"ya… Minho mendapat beasiswa di Korea."

"anda pasti bangga, Tuan Cho. Minho anak yang cerdas dan sopan. Ia juga sangat gigih dalam meraih impiannya. Saya yakin ia akan menjadi anak yang sukses di kemudian hari."

Kyuhyun mengamini seraya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat itu. Putranya memiliki citra yang baik dimata orang lain, namun kenapa ia tak pernah menunjukkannya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri? Bukankah itu salah satu bukti bahwa Kyuhyun memang tak dibutuhkan dalam hidup Minho? Hati Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin apa ia harus bahagia atau sedih dengan semua ini. Rasa-rasanya, Minho akan semakin jauh untuk ia gapai.

"saya sungguh berterimakasih atas bantuan anda selama ini, Tuan Kai…"

"ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding pertolongan yang anda berikan untuk keluarga saya bertahun lalu. Jadi anda tak perlu sungkan, Tuan Cho. Saya sungguh senang jika apa yang saya lakukan bisa membantu anda." Pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun itu tersenyum hangat.

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum hormatnya pada pria itu.

"Minho… akan berangkat dalam beberapa hari." Kata Kyuhyun. Tatapan sendu itu kembali berkilat di kedua bola mata hitam miliknya. "saya tidak yakin apakah ia memiliki bekal yang cukup atau tidak. Selama ini, Minho mengatur urusan keuangannya sendiri."

Kai berhasil menangkap senyum pahit yang beberapa detik lalu sempat dipasang Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu paham betul kemana arah bicara duda satu anak di hadapannya itu. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang nampak tebal. Hal yang sering terjadi. Pria itu tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun.

"anda bisa membuat alasan untuk uang ini, kan?"

"saya akan meminta Minho untuk kerja lembur…" Ujar Tuan Kai. Ia ingat bahwa ia selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk uang titipan Kyuhyun yang harus ia berikan pada Minho.

"ya… asalkan Minho tidak curiga dengan nominalnya, anda bisa menggunakan alasan apapun, Tuan Kai."

Amplop cokelat yang nampak tebal itu berpindah tangan. "saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara anda dengan Minho, Tuan Cho. Tapi saya yakin, bahwa anda ayah yang sangat baik. Sangat baik, hingga anda harus menyembunyikan diri hanya untuk memberi perhatian pada putra anda sendiri."

"saya harap, di kemudian hari hubungan kalian akan lebih baik dari ini." Ujar Tuan Kai dengan amat tulus.

"terimakasih." Kyuhyun sungguh berharap apa yang dikatakan tuan Kai akan menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari.

Kaizawa kemudian pamit undur lebih dulu. Ia masih harus mengurus café-nya hingga sore nanti. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak keberatan. Si Cho _sajangnim_ itu masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk melamun di dalam café. Pria paruh baya itu mengecek ponselnya kemudian. Mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Sekalipun bibirnya tersenyum usai ibu jarinya sukses menekan tombol _send,_ namun hatinya entah bagaimana terasa perih dan ia sungguh ingin menangis.

Wajah Minho kecil yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya itu perlahan mengikis perasaan luka di hatinya. Memory-nya masih begitu baik hingga ia masih bisa mengingat betapa bahagianya mereka dulu. Betapa Minho bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika itu tidak dalam pelukannya. Betapa manjanya Minho padanya.

 _Kalau Mino sudah becal, Mino ingin jadi cepelti Ayah… Mino akan jadi kelen cepelti Ayah! Ayah, jjang! Cupelmennya Mino. Mino cayang Ayah._

Ia bisa mengingat suara cadel Minho yang membanggakan ayahnya pada semua teman sekolahnya di _kindergarten_ dulu. Ia bisa mengingat pelukan hangat Minho yang menyambutnya setiap kali ia pulang kerja. Dulu… Semua itu pernah terjadi dulu. Kenangan lapuk yang dimakan rayap dan di hiasi ramat.

 _Semuanya untukmu… segala yang Ayah lakukan hanya untukmu. Kau… kau hanya perlu berjanji bahwa kau akan hidup dengan baik, Minho-ya… kau…_

Kyuhyun mencengkram perutnya erat. Rasa mual itu membuatnya lemas tiba-tiba. Diiringi dengan sesak yang melanda dadanya. Seolah sesuatu yang mendesak keluar untuk ia muntahkan itu menyumbat paru-parunya. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursinya –dan ponsel yang tadi dalam genggamannya terlempar begitu saja. _Sesuatu_ yang mendesak keluar itu berhasil ia muntahkan. Beberapa cc darah pekat mengotori setelan jasnya, juga lantai kayu café itu. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya nampak panik dan berusaha memanggil bantuan. Beberapa diantara mereka berusaha meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap sadar, namun Kyuhyun merasa _power_ _glue_ super kuat memaksa matanya terkatup. Ia mencoba merafalkan nama Minho –berharap dengan begitu sakitnya bisa segera lenyap. Namun rasa sesak itu benar-benar mencekiknya. Memaksanya kembali memuntahkan beberapa cc darah. Mungkin batas hidup dan mati memang hanya setipis kulit ari. Dan Kyuhyun berada pada titik itu, saat ini. Pria yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi _Blue Sapphire hotel_ itu kehilangan kesadarannya saat sirine _ambulance_ sampai di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae berlari dengan panik menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sebuah telepon membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Pria empat puluh tahunan itu melangkah tergesa ke arah _emergency room_. Memperhatikan blankar-blankar yang terisi dengan beberapa orang sakit –juga dipenuhi dengan jerit tangis.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" suara panik Donghae mengalun saat ia berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun di salah satu bilik. Tubuh pria itu nampak baru saja selesai di periksa oleh dokter dan perawat.

"kerabat dari pasien bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Dokter itu.

"ya. Saya walinya." Donghae menjawab tanpa ragu. "dia sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"beliau sudah sadar, Tuan. Ia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Terkait kondisinya, mungkin kita bisa bicara di ruangan saya?"

Donghae mengangguk. "izinkan saya berbicara dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu."

"baiklah…" ujar Dokter itu sambil lalu.

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Kyu," sapanya dengan nada lirih –nyaris menangis.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak. Matanya terbuka. "eoh, _hyung…_ kau disini?"

"eum…" air mata Donghae menetes. "apa yang kau rasakan?"

"lelah…" keluh Kyuhyun pelan. "mau membantuku sesuatu?"

"katakanlah…"

"Minho… bisa kau lihat Minho untukku? Aku, khawatir…"

"pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" kesal Donghae.

"kumohon… sebentar saja. Dan, jangan katakan aku disini…" Kyuhyun memohon.

Donghae menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun erat. Ia tak kuasa. Sungguh! Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan ini terus-menerus. "aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang apapun lagi. Istirahatlah dengan baik, dan pastikan kau sembuh dengan cepat."

"aku, akan menemui dokter dulu sebentar sebelum menemui Minho." Pamit Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, lalu kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali.

Di koridor rumah sakit, Donghae meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Raut wajahnya sudah berantakan. Perpaduan antara kesal, marah, dan sedih yang bercampur baur jadi satu. Cukup lama menunggu hingga panggilan itu diangkat.

"bisakah kau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa basi. Suaranya tercekat tanpa bisa ia kontrol. "Kyuhyun kolaps…"

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae melirik _swiss army_ yang ia sematkan di tangan kanannya. Satu jam pasca _tidur_ nya matahari, namun langit benar-benar sudah nampak gelap. Pria itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah unit _apartment_ bertuliskan angka 1209 di bagian pintunya. Unit _apartment_ yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir dihuni oleh Minho juga Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali pria empat puluh tahun itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap baik-baik saja. Setelah ia bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya, Donghae baru memutuskan menekan bel pintu _apartment_ itu.

Pada dering bel ketiga, pintu _apartment_ itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan hoodie abu-abu membalut tubuhnya. Pemuda itu nampak mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang heran pada sosok Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"kau tak membiarkan Paman Lee-mu ini masuk?" tanya Donghae seraya mengacungkan sebuah _paper bag_ dengan logo restaurant ternama.

Bibir mungil Minho mengukir senyum. "masuklah Paman." Ujarnya dengan nada riang.

"tapi… ada apa Paman kemari? Terlebih saat orang itu tidak ada di rumah." Minho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Padahal Donghae belum sempat melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Donghae mengusak surai-surai hitam milik putra sahabat –adik- nya itu. "apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung?"

Minho menggendikkan bahu. "tentu saja boleh. Tapi, ini terasa aneh. Paman Lee berkunjung ketika orang itu tak ada di rumah."

"kau memanggilku Paman, tapi memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan sebutan _orang itu_." Donghae memprotes gaya bahasa Minho sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menempatkan makanan-makanan yang dibawaya ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk saji.

Minho terdengar mencebik dengan protesan Donghae. Tapi pemuda itu tetap duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil memperhatikan Paman Lee-nya yang masih menata makanan itu di meja makan.

Donghae mengetuk kepala Minho dengan sumpit dalam genggamannya. "berhenti mencebik, dan bersikaplah yang sopan, tuan Muda!" titah Donghae. "kau belum makan, kan?"

Minho menggeleng bersemangat. Pemuda itu bahkan melupakan bahwa kepalanya baru saja diketuk kasar oleh pria tua dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memulai makan malamnya.

"ayahmu memintaku datang." Ujar Donghae sambil memperhatikan cara pemuda itu makan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Minho nampak menghentikan acara makannya. Namun ia tidak mengutarakan apapun. Ia hanya menunggu Paman Lee-nya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"ayahmu sedang berada di Kyoto. Ia memintaku datang untuk memastikan kau tidak melewatkan makan malammu."

"oh." Satu kalimat itu adalah respon Minho terhadap kalimat Donghae. Terdengar dingin untuk ukuran remaja enam belas tahun seperti dirinya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan makannya, meski hatinya tergelitik untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia berhasil menelan beberapa suap makan malamnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "memastikan aku tidak melewatkan makan malamku? Huh, dia terdengar seperti seseorang yang peduli tentangku."

"dia ayahmu, Minho… tentu saja dia peduli padamu."

"dan dia adalah atasanmu di kantor, Paman Lee. Ah, jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga sahabatmu. Tentu saja kau akan membelanya, sebejat apapun dia." Kesal Minho. Pemuda dengan tempramen buruk itu nyaris membanting sumpitnya. "Paman Lee, jika kau mencoba menjilat padaku, itu sungguh takkan berhasil. Dia adalah pria busuk. Kau hanya belum tau itu!" Minho meninggalkan makan malamnya dan kembali pada kegiatannya sebelum Donghae datang.

"aku minta maaf." Ujar Minho saat ia mendapati siluet Donghae di ambang pintu kamarnya yang tengah mengamatinya sibuk mengepak barang. "topik tentang itu selalu membuatku kesal, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Seharusnya kita tidak bicara tentang itu dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung."

Donghae tersenyum tipis atas kalimat permintaan maaf Minho. _Minho memang putra Kyuhyun –_ batinnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan cara Minho meminta maaf nyaris seperti gaya minta maaf Kyuhyun. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dua orang manusia yang memiliki hubungan mewarisi dan diwarisi _gen_ juga memiliki gaya bicara yang sama ini bisa jadi begitu jauh?

"tidak masalah. Aku terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu." Kata Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah tidak nyaman saat ia mengingat tentang Kyuhyun.

"kau sudah mulai berkemas?" tanya Donghae.

"ya." Minho tersenyum. "aku takut ada barang yang lupa dibawa. Makanya berkemas lebih awal. Paman Lee mau membantu?"

Ajakan itu diangguki Donghae dengan senang hati. "bekalmu cukup, Minho?" tanya pria tua itu di sela-sela kegiatan _packing_ mereka.

Minho mengangguk. "aku sudah menabung sejak lama, Paman Lee. Aku pikir bekalku sudah cukup. Aku juga berencana untuk mencari kerja _part time_ di Korea nanti."

"kau bisa mengatakan padaku jika kau memerlukan bantuan, Minho." Ujar Donghae. "kau adalah putra sahabatku, bagiku kau juga putraku."

"aku tau aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Paman Lee." Minho tersenyum atas tawaran Donghae itu.

"bagaimana dengan _passport_ dan surat permohonan pindah marga itu?"

"Pak Han berkata bahwa semuanya bisa selesai lebih cepat. Dua atau tiga hari sebelum keberangkatanku, Pak Han akan mengantarkan berkas-berkas itu padaku."

Donghae tersenyum kecut. _Berkas selesai lebih cepat? Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan soal ini juga? –_ batin Donghae.

"Paman Lee, apakah aku harus membayar jasa Pak Han?"

"aku akan urus soal itu. Jangan khawatir."

Minho tersenyum senang dan memeluk Donghae erat. "Paman Lee, kau memang yang terbaik."

 _Kenapa tak kau katakan itu juga pada ayahmu, Minho-ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang rawat itu nampak sunyi. Sesekali hanya bunyi rintik jatuhnya cairan infus itu yang terdengar mengganggu. Berkawan dengan detak detik jarum jam dan hembusan uap hangat yang berasal dari penghangat ruangan. Langit biru itu tertelan pekat malam. Bintang bersembunyi karena dinginnya angin musim gugur. Hanya ada satu dua yang cukup berani menampilkan cahayanya.

Pria itu masih terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang didominasi warna putih. Ranjang yang nampak hangat dan empuk untuk ukuran sebuah ranjang di rumah sakit. Selimut yang ia gunakan masih menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Namun pria yang masih tampan di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu nampak menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak mencoba terbuka.

Satu…

Dua…

Ia masih mencoba.

Tiga…

Empat…

Kelopak mata itu berhasil terbuka sedikit hingga retinanya mampu menangkap warna cahaya. Mengerjap lagi, dan lagi. Ia berusaha keras menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" suara yang ia hapal itu terdengar menyapa. Beriring nada khawatir yang terdengar begitu kental. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Butuh sesuatu?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk orang yang baru saja mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dan si pria yang baru sadar itu tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menjawab semuanya dalam satu waktu. Kyuhyun –si pria yang tengah terbaring itu- hanya bisa membalas taya itu dengan senyum, meski pandangannya sendiri masih samar.

"Chwang?" suara serak dan lemah milik Kyuhyun terdengar saat ia sudah mendapatkan pengelihatannya seutuhnya. Pria itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Dengan jarum infus yang menusuk salah satu pembuluh darahnya, juga model ruangan yang khas itu membuatnya menyadari satu hal, bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

"ya… aku! Kau pikir siapa?" pria yang nampak sebaya dengan Kyuhyun itu berujar dengan nada agak ketus. "kau merasa sakit? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter."

Seperti biasa, sosok yang Kyuhyun sebut _Chwang_ itu memang memiliki kebiasaan yang agak menyebalkan. Berbicara tanpa titik koma layaknya petasan banting.

"I'm okay." Kalimat itu mengindikasikan si sosok _Chwang_ untuk tidak perlu memanggil dokter.

Chwang –Shim Changmin, adalah sahabat kecil Kyuhyun. Mereka telah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Changmin bahkan mengekori Kyuhyun saat si duda beranak satu itu memutuskan pindah ke Jepang dan memulai karir di negeri matahari terbit ini.

"kau membuatku membatalkan kontrak ratusan juta yen." Changmin mencoba membangun suasana dengan candaan garingnya. Pria yang sama tuanya dengan Kyuhyun itu nampak berkaca-kaca.

"maaf." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "kau bisa ambil salah satu hotelku untuk membayar kerugianmu itu."

"oh Tuan Cho, aku memiliki saham di _Blue Shappire_ -mu itu kalau kau lupa. Apa gunanya aku mengambil sesuatu yang memang milikku juga?" Kata Changmin kesal. Namun nada suaranya masih terdengar lucu. Pria itu mengusap lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku saat Donghae _hyung_ mengabarkan bahwa kau kolapslagi."

"aku memang selalu ahli membuat orang lain khawatir."

"ya…dan dia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"dokter bilang kau tertekan… banyak pikiran…" sambung Changmin.

"ya… beberapa kontrak kerjasama membuatku naik darah." Gurau Kyuhyun.

"kau tau dengan jelas bukan itu alasannya." Changmin menyendu. "Donghae _hyung_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Menunggu Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud dari kalimatnya.

"apakah yang aku lakukan ini salah?"

"kau ingin jawaban apa dariku, Kyuhyun?" Changmin mencoba menyelami jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. "kau sahabat terbaikku, Kyuhyun. Kau pikir apa yang akan aku katakan jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"ia harus hidup dengan baik, Changmin… hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

"kau selalu mengatakan tentang hal itu jutaan kali, Kyuhyun. Sekali ini saja, egoislah sedikit. Pikirkan juga tentang perasaanmu."

"…"

"Minho harus tau dengan kondisimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "aku telah menciptakan sebuah kenangan buruk yang merusak masa kecilnya, Changmin. Selama ini aku berusaha keras menghapus bagian buruk itu –namun aku tak pernah bisa. Dan aku tak mampu membebaninya masalah yang lainnya lagi. Jadi kupikir, kupikir… Minho hanya harus hidup dengan baik."

"dengan membiarkannya tak mengetahui apapun?"

"tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun ia tau aku sakit… hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, "kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui aku sakit adalah; ia akan bersedih karena mengetahui ayahnya tengah sekarat, atau mungkin ia malah tak peduli –bahkan menyumpah untuk kematianku. Kedua hal itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku dan membuatku merasa buruk."

"karena itu kau membiarkan Minho kembali pada ibunya?"

"aku sakit, Changmin. Apa yang bisa diharapkan Minho dari ayah yang _sakit_ seperti aku ini? Aku tak mungkin membebaninya dengan hal ini. Dan aku tak ingin ia hidup sendirian jika aku tiba-tiba tak mampu menemaninya lagi."

"Kyuhyun!"

"apa yang aku lakukan ini salah?" lirih Kyuhyun dengan setetes air mata yang meluber. "katakan padaku, Changmin. Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maaf telat._

 _Maaf juga untuk beberapa typos dan dan ketidakfokusan di chapter sebelumnya._

 _Maaf untuk ide cerita mainstream ini serta storyline yang mengecewakan._ /,\

 _Silahkan kembali menebak-nebak._

 _Badewey, terimakasih sudah review…_

 _Cheers,_

 _Kakagalau-_


	4. Chapter 4

"aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Eum… ia sedang apa, sekarang?" suara Donghae terdengar bertanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Pria itu tengah menuju parkiran untuk kembali pulang setelah menghabiskan malam untuk membantu Minho _packing_ di apartment milik Kyuhyun.

" _ia sedang tidur. Dokter Park sudah kesini tadi untuk memberikan rekam medis Kyuhyun pada dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit ini."_ Jawab suara di seberang –Changmin.

"kau akan pulang, Changmin- _ah_?"

" _ya… aku akan pulang sebentar. Putriku yang paling kecil sudah menelepon sambil merengek meminta ayahnya_ _segera pulang."_ Changmin terkekeh kecil. " _lagipula Kyuhyun bilang ia ingin beristirahat dan tidak ingin ditemani. Jadi aku pikir takkan masalah jika meninggalkannya di kamar rawatnya sendirian saat ini. Esok aku mungkin akan mengunjunginya lagi sebelum ke kantor._ "

"baiklah…"

" _bagaimana dengan Minho?_ "

Donghae menghela napas. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan kehidupan putranya dengan sangat baik, bukan?"

" _semuanya sudah selesai?_ " Changmin terdengar mengambil kesimpulan dari kalimat Donghae yang tak jelas itu.

"ya… bahkan pengajuan perpindahan marga itu sudah diurus. Aku menelepon Tuan Han untuk memastikan itu. Kau tau apa yang aku dengar?" Donghae mengambil jeda, "Kyuhyun sebenarnya telah mengurus berkas itu bahkan satu bulan sebelum Minho datang dan mengajukan permohonan itu sendiri." Pria empat puluh tahun itu kemudian terdengar frustasi. "apa kau pikir, sebaiknya aku mengatakannya pada Minho?"

" _menurutmu begitu?_ "

"aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Changmin- _ah._ Aku tak ingin mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun, tapi aku tak bisa terus-menerus berdiam melihat ia begini. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku…"

" _aku mengerti perasaanmu, hyung. Akupun merasakannya."_ Changmin terdengar menghela napas sejenak. _"tapi kita tidak bisa masuk terlalu jauh di kehidupan Kyuhyun._ "

Dua orang yang tengah terhubung dalam sambungan telepon itu sama-sama terbelenggu dalam diam. Masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama terpuruk. Berpikir keras tentang langkah apa yang sebaiknya harus mereka ambil.

" _biarkan saja seperti ini, hyung._ " Usul Changmin. _"aku akan meminta Kyuhyun fokus pada pengobatannya saat Minho sudah di Korea nanti. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk bersembunyi lagi jika Minho sudah kembali pada ibunya, kan?_ "

"aku pikir kau benar, Changmin- _ah._ "

"ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih karena telah menjaga Kyuhyun." tambah Donghae.

" _jangan sungkan, hyung. Kyuhyun juga sahabatku, kan?"_

"eum… baiklah, aku tutup dulu."

" _eung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENDLESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Storyline by Kakagalau74

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAYLIST**

4MEN (feat. Davichi) - 다시 사랑 할 수 있을까 (Can I Love Again)

Kim Min Seok김 민 석 (ver.) - 그 녀를 사랑해줘요 –Radio Star478

Lim Chang Jung A Guy Like Me

Lim Chang Jung, Ju Seol Ok - 그때 또 다시 (Again)

Wheesung - 안되나요(Can't We)

바이브 - 그남자 그여자

바이브 - 미워도 다시한번

조 성 모 - Immortal Love

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tiga dini hari. Langit masih berwarna gelap pekat berteman dengan hawa musim dingin yang menusuk. Beku. Tak ada tanda-tanda cahaya kerlip bintang di langit disana. Membuat sunyi memeluk kian erat. Sebagian besar penduduk kota Tokyo masih bergelung dalam selimut hangat mereka. Merajut mimpi dan merapatkan diri pada kehangatan kasur empuk mereka sebelum bersibuk menyambut esok yang masih bersisa beberapa jam lagi.

Pintu sebuah apartment bernomor unit 1209 itu terbuka setelah seseorang menekan _passcode_ nya. Menampilkan sosok pria tua dengan balutan jas tadi sore. Langkahnya tertatih, nyaris sepenuhnya bertumpu pada benda-benda disekelilingnya. Bibirnya terlihat agak pucat setelah berjuang keras bertahan di dinginnya angin di musim peralihan dengan hanya berbalut jas dan kemeja yang bercorak noda darah.

Pria tua itu –Kyuhyun- menyeret kakinya menuju tempat terdekat untuk duduk. Kakinya terasa mulai lemas setelah berjuang memaksakan dirinya untuk meninggalkan kamar rawatnya. Belum sampai ia di sofa yang terletak di ruang duduk, perhatiannya justru tersita pada pintu kamar Minho. Ia hendak mengintip putranya di dalam sana, sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur dan memberi kecupan selamat malam. Namun urung. Ia tak ingin Minho tiba-tiba terbangun dan menyaksikan keadaannya yang cukup berantakan.

 _Jaljayo, uri Minho…_

Senyum itu terukir. Beriring sakit yang rapat-rapat ia sembunyikan di sudut hati. Pria tua menyedihkan itu kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju satu titik dimana ia bisa sejenak mengistirahatkan dirinya yang kembali merasa lemas.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandang kamarnya yang temaram –diiringi nyala sebuah lampu tidur. Tak ada yang Kyuhyun lakukan selain merenungi segala yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Segalanya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Kisah cintanya, hari kelahiran Minho –semua cerita bahagia itu masih bisa Kyuhyun ingat. Hingga malam yang diterangi cahaya neon itu berubah bencana usai satu buah gelas hias dilemparkan sang istri ke dinding.

Ini selalu terjadi. Setiap kali sendirian, kenangan tentang malam itu selalu kembali menghantui kepala Kyuhyun. Seolah salah satu sel di kepalanya menolak lupa.

' _kau tau kan selama ini aku sedang berusaha. Namun memang belum berhasil. Aku mohon kau bersabar sedikit, Sooyoung. Bersabarlah sebentar.'_

' _aku muak… aku muak denganmu Cho Kyuhyun!'_ teriakan sang istri malam itu memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun. Lagi. Seperti mimpi buruk yang enggan berhenti. ' _apa yang aku dapatkan setelah menikah denganmu? Kau bahkan tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku. Kehidupan bahagia macam apa yang kau janjikan padaku, huh? Aku benci hidup miskin seperti ini! Aku benci!'_

Dingin… kalimat dingin Sooyoung malam itu kembali bergema dalam kepalanya. Kalimat Sooyoung jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Ia gagal menjadi seorang suami yang membahagian istrinya.

' _Choi Siwon memintaku menjadi istrinya. Dan aku menyetujuinya.'_ Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun _kembali menghela napas perih setiap kali mengingatnya. Choi Siwon adalah temannya semasa kuliah. Jadi bagaimana bisa Sooyoung berkata seperti itu –dan melibatkan nama Siwon juga dalam pertengkaran mereka? Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Dan hal itu memaksanya menatap sang istri lekat-lekat. Mencari kebohongan di iris hitam itu._

' _kau?'_

' _aku telah hamil anaknya, Kyuhyun.' aku Sooyoung malam itu. 'aku hamil anak Choi Siwon.'_

 _Dingin… bulu roma Kyuhyun merinding dengan pernyataan istrinya di malam itu. Nyala terang lampu neon di ruang tamu kecil rumahnya seolah tak berguna. Gelap. Gelap… gelap… pengakuan itu serasa membuat dunia Kyuhyun menggelap. Emosi Kyuhyun mendidih. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi perempuan itu. 'demi Tuhan, Sooyoung! Siwon sahabatku. Dan kau…'_

' _ya! Aku! Tak ada alasan bagimu menahanku lagi, Kyuhyun. Kita sudah berakhir. Aku menyetujui menikah denganmu hanya karena ayahku menginginkannya. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahan ini setelah ayahku tak ada.'_ Teriakan itu menggema lagi di kepala Kyuhyun. Dan semakin menyakitkan setiap kali Kyuhyun mengingatnya kembali.

' _berpura-pura bahagia?'_

' _tentu kau menyadari bahwa sejak awal, aku tak pernah menaruh hati padamu. Seorang yatim piatu dengan masa depan menyedihkan sepertimu. '_

' _CHOI SOOYOUNG!'_

Ia ingat bahwa ia menampar Sooyoung lagi malam itu. Dua kali. Namun rasanya itu tak cukup untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit hatinya. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Hingga ia membanting vas bunga ke arah dinding. Membuat vas itu pecah berkeping.

' _kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, huh? Apakah kau tak pernah berpikir tentang Minho? Bagaimana tentang perasaanya –apakah kau tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu? Tak adakah cintamu untuknya hingga kau berbuat seperti ini?'_

 _Ya… saat nama Minho disebut dalam pertengkaran mereka, saat itulah mereka menyadari bahwa Minho meringkuk di sudut tangga dengan pandangan ketakutan. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa bersalah karena membiarkan putra kecilnya melihat pertengkaran mereka. Hingga ia hanya mampu mengusir Minho untuk kembali ke kamar._

 _Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Siwon ternyata datang ke rumah kecil itu dan berlutut memohon maaf. Mengungkapkan perasaan bersalahnya, dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengizinkan bayi dalam perut Sooyoung tetap hidup._

' _maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku, telah menyukai Sooyoung sejak lama. Maaf.'_

' _Siwon hyung… tidakkah kau tau betapa aku mempercayaimu? Kau sahabatku, hyung. Mengapa kau melakukan ini?'_

' _Kyuhyun-ah mianhae..'_ Siwon berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyuhyun mengingatnya dengan jelas –dan itu sungguh membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

' _aku tau kesalahanku ini tidak termaafkan. Tapi aku mohon, jangan meminta Sooyoung untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Kumohon…'_

' _kau bilang kau tak bahagia denganku –lalu kenapa kita memiliki Minho? Bukankah Minho adalah bukti bahwa kita saling mencintai?'_ Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana ia menatap Sooyoung saat itu. Penuh luka.

' _Minho… adalah sebuah kesalahan…'_

' _kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada Choi Siwon –sehingga kau mengatakan itu tentang putramu sendiri?'_ Kyuhyun setengah membentak waktu itu.

' _Kyuhyun-ah berhen..'_

 _Kyuhyun mendorong kasar Siwon yang coba menghentikannya. Mengunci pergerakan Siwon di dinding. Gerakan Kyuhyun itu bahkan nyaris mencekik Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tajam. 'kau dengar? Kau dengar, hyung? Ia menyebut putranya sendiri sebuah kesalahan. Kau tau betapa sakit hatinya aku mendengar itu? Aku pikir, hingga langit runtuh pun aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan kesalahanmu dan Sooyoung.'_

' _kau fikir aku akan memaafkanmu? Bahkan hingga bumi ini terbelah, aku takkan memaafkanmu yang telah membiarkanku hidup melarat seperti ini!'_ Sooyoung berteriak keras. Hingga Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar gemanya hingga saat ini. _'aku tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ayahku membiarkanku menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Lelaki picik sialan!'_

' _lelaki picik?_ 'Kyuhyun merenggangkan cengkramannya dari Siwon. _'kau boleh membawanya pergi, hyung.'_ Titah Kyuhyun pada Siwon. _'pergilah –jangan pikirkan tentangku ataupun Minho. Aku bersumpah, sampai matipun aku takkan membiarkan hidup Minho kekurangan –seperti yang seringkali kau keluhkan tentangku.'_

Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagi Sooyoung, Minho adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk menjaga putra kecilnya saat ia pergi nanti. Tidak Donghae maupun Changmin. Kedua orang itu telah banyak Kyuhyun repotkan. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh tak ingin membebani mereka dengan hal lain lagi.

 _Minho… ayah hanya ingin Minho bahagia…_

Jam dinding yang berdentang enam kali itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kenangan masa lalunya. Ya… ia melewatkan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk sekedar melamunkan sesuatu yang tak berguna. Berulang kali ia berfikir tentang _seandainya…_ namun penggunaan kata itu semakin memperjelas bahwa keinginannya memang takkan tercapai.

Berbalut sebuah sweater cokelat dan sebuah celana training hitam panjang, duda anak satu itu memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap ke jendela besar apartment mereka seraya mengamati terik matahari yang perlahan mulai naik.

"kau akan berangkat ke sekolah?" suara berat pria tua itu menyapa putra semata wayangnya yang telah nampak gagah dengan setelan seragam dan tas ransel dalam gendongannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding sebentar, "sarapan bersama?" tawarnya.

Minho menggeleng singkat. "aku akan sarapan di kantin sekolah." Ujarnya sambil kembali merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut di sisi sebelah kiri. "Ku pikir kau masih di Kyoto."

"Ayah pulang tadi pagi –sebelum kau bangun." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "temani Ayah sarapan, ayo!" kali ini Kyuhyun terdengar menggunakan nada meminta.

Pemuda itu masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya. Menolak menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan bersama pria tua itu. Pemuda itu sudah berniat pergi, sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "kau sudah menghubungi ibuku?"

 _Ibu_ ku? _Apa kau juga akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ayahku' suatu hari nanti?_ Sekelebat pikiran itu melintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Menyisakan sebuah senyum miring di bibir pria itu.

"aku baru mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Minho lagi. Pemuda itu terdengar antusias untuk menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah.

Namun Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu. "belum ada balasan darinya."

Minho kembali memasang wajah dingin atas jawaban itu. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kediamannya, bahkan tanpa pamit pada sang ayah yang berada di hadapannya. Membanting pintu hingga suara debumannya terdengar keras.

Bola mata hitam Kyuhyun berkaca. Sedikit hatinya tercubit. Bukan karena Minho membanting pintu dengan keras atau tolakan yang dilakukan Minho. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena ia berhasil menangkap raut kecewa dari Minho. Seolah itu akan menambah daftar panjang kegagalannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Menekan beberapa angka di _touch screen_ itu untuk melakukan panggilan. "Hae _hyung_ , bisakah kau _re-schedule_ jadwalku hari ini? Ah, dan tolong pesankan tiket pulang pergi ke Seoul untuk pemberangkatan siang ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tak banyak bicara saat ia memberikan tiket penerbangan ke Seoul untuk Kyuhyun di _apartment_ nya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin marah atas tindakan tak masuk akal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu. Pria itu baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit ditengah perawatan yang seharusnya diterimanya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menelepon untuk sebuah tiket penerbangan ke Seoul. _Apa dia gila?_ –begitu kurang lebih isi pikiran Donghae. Namun pria itu hanya berkata, "seingatku kau masih harus mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun."

"aku meminta untuk pulang lebih awal."

"meminta? Atau kabur?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil untuk pertanyaan itu sambil memperhatikan tiket dan beberapa berkas lainnya yang perlu ia bawa ke Seoul. "eum… aku sudah meminta –tapi karena dokter di rumah sakit itu tidak mengizinkan, maka aku berinisiatif untuk pulang lebih awal atas izinku sendiri."

Kan? Tidakkah Kyuhyun terdengar kekanakkan dengan kelakuannya itu?

"dan kau akan pergi ke Seoul?"

"ya."

"menemui mantan istrimu dan suaminya?"

"ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis untuk jawaban itu. "kau mau ikut, _hyung_? Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengunjungi Mokpo –kampung halamanmu." Canda Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Namun ia tak ingin berujar apa-apa. Ia tak ingin membuka mulutnya lalu kemudian terpancing emosi dan membuat keributan dengan atasannya. Terlebih ia ingat bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya baik. Pria itu bahkan masih terlihat pucat, di pagi yang cerah ini. Ia sungguh tak ingin ambil resiko membuat Kyuhyun kembali ambruk.

Melihat Donghae yang diam saja itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan lekat. Ia sadar betul bahwa sekretaris, sahabat, sekaligus kakaknya itu tengah marah padanya. "kau marah padaku?"

"aku hanya tak ingin dibilang _terlalu ikut campur_ dengan urusanmu, _sajangnim_." Jujur Donghae. "sekalipun aku ingin meneriakimu, aku harus menahan diri, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang memandang sedih pada pria itu. "kau adalah orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri, _hyung._ Kau harus tau itu. Jadi jangan sungkan padaku, _hyung._ "

"tapi tak sedikitpun kau mendengarkanku, kan? Kau selalu dengan keputusanmu sendiri, tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

"aku mendengarkanmu. Sungguh." Bola mata Kyuhyun menerawang saat menjawab tanya itu. "tapi saran yang tiap kali kau dan Changmin berikan selalu bisa melukai perasaan Minho –dan aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak memperdulikan Minho –sekalipun anak itu membenciku hingga ke sum-sum tulangnya. Aku hanya punya Minho di dunia ini. Aku ingin menjaganya sekuat yang aku bisa. Dan jika aku harus meninggalkan satu-satunya harta yang aku miliki, aku ingin memastikan ia memiliki kehidupan yang baik dan nyaman sebelum aku pergi."

"bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini?" pinta Donghae. Pria itu nampak akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"maafkan aku, _hyung…_ "

"aku akan memaafkanmu… jika kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku." Ujar Donghae. Pria itu tengah membuat penawaran. "satu hal saja, Kyuhyun…"

"apa?"

"setelah Minho tinggal bersama ibunya, tolong fokuslah pada kesehatanmu. Berhenti mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya –dan mulailah mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku mohon…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis untuk permintaan itu. "aku akan memikirkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit Seoul nampak cerah. Awan putih serupa gumpalan kapas itu berarak di luasnya langit biru. Meski begitu, hawa dingin tetap saja berhembus. Mencerminkan bahwa Korea Selatan memang tengah memasuki musim dingin saat ini. Tiga orang dewasa –dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan- nampak tengah duduk saling berhadapan. Terdiam, menunggu salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya. Tiga cangkir minuman yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat itu diabaikan begitu saja.

Ya, tak sampai dua jam waktu tempuh dari bandara Narita ke Incheon. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah berada di Korea Selatan. Tanah kelahirannya, dan juga tanah yang menyisakan banyak luka masalalu. Di salah satu café di kawasan Gangnam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan mantan istri beserta suami barunya.

Mereka telah berhadapan. Tak ada senyum hangat –meski mereka tak saling berteriak memaki. Hanya kesunyian yang penuh dengan kecanggungan yang meliputi mereka bertiga. Padahal, café tersebut tengah ramai siang itu.

"terimakasih karena telah bersedia memenuhi permintaanku untuk bertemu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"ya…" Siwon, si pria yang merupakan suami baru dari mantan istri Kyuhyun itu berujar dengan nada bersahabat. "aku senang karena akhirnya kau menghubungi kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menanggapi itu. "Minho… memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Korea. Ia mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa."

"itu terdengar bagus."

"tentu, Siwon _hyung._ Aku juga sangat bangga tentang itu. Aku harap ibunya Minho juga merasa bangga dengan prestasi putranya." Ujar Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun yang terkesan hangat justru membuat Siwon dan Sooyoung merasa canggung. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan mencoba menjaga jarak saat bertemu nanti. Tapi sikap begini justru membuat Siwon dan Sooyoung semakin merasa bersalah.

"aku telah mengirimi pesan singkat pada Sooyoung –namun ia tak membalas pesanku. Maka dari itu aku meminta untuk bertemu kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"aku… berencana untuk menitipkan putraku pada ibu dan ayah barunya." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "jika kalian tak keberatan, tentu saja."

"sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar itu dari Sooyoung. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan, Kyuhyun- _ah._ " Siwon mencoba untuk terdengar lebih bersahabat. "Minho juga bagian dari keluarga kami."

"bagian dari keluarga…" Kyuhyun menggumam. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya sedikit. Menahan berbagai macam emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali.

"terimakasih karena telah menganggap Minho sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian _…_ " Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum hangat. Tak lama pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _black card_ yang diletakkan di sebuah kotak transparan dari saku jas yang ia kenakan. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu ke tengah meja.

Siwon dan Sooyoung jelas mengernyit bingung dengan itu semua.

"aku percaya bahwa Siwon _hyung_ dan Sooyoung mampu menghidupi putraku secara finansial. Aku juga percaya bahwa kalian mampu melimpahkan banyak kasih sayang untuk Minho. Namun, sebagai ayahnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan tanggung jawabku atas Minho."

"kau berencana membayar kami untuk membiarkan putramu tinggal?" tanya Siwon. Terdengar nada tidak suka dari suaranya. "Kyuhyun- _ssi…_ tidakkah itu terdengar sedikit…"

"bukan… bukan tentang itu, _hyung._ Aku tau bahwa kau akan tersinggung jika aku melakukan itu padamu. Sebagai ayah Minho, -sekalipun aku tidak mampu menemani tumbuh kembangnya atau memenuhi kasih sayang yang ia butuhkan- aku hanya ingin mencukupi segala kebutuhannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"tapi ini tetap saja terlihat keterlaluan." Siwon masih tampak tak terima. "aku mampu membiayai kehidupannya, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku cukup mampu membiayai kehidupan Minho sehari-hari dan juga kebutuhan sekolahnya. Aku takkan menelantarkannya –jika itu yang kau takutkan hingga kau memberikan sebuah _black card._ Demi Tuhan, Minho putraku juga, bukan?"

"aku sungguh tau seberapa besar kekuatan finansialmu, _hyung_. Aku masih ingat jelas tentang itu –jadi kau tak perlu mengingatkanku lagi." nada hangat sebelumnya mendadak hilang. Kalimat Siwon sebelumnya agaknya memancing emosi Kyuhyun. Mengingatkannya lagi pada masalalu yang penuh luka.

"tapi sekali ini saja, bisakah kau membiarkan aku bertanggung jawab membahagiakan keluargaku? Aku pernah gagal membuat ibunya Minho bahagia bersamaku, jadi bisakah kau tidak menambah daftar kegagalanku dengan membiarkanku mencukupi kebutuhan putraku?" Kyuhyun mengambil jeda. Ia sungguh memohon pengertian Siwon atas tindakannya ini. " _black card_ ini bukan untuk membayar biaya Minho tinggal di tempatmu, _hyung –_ karena aku cukup tau bahwa kau pasti enggan menerima uang receh dariku. Aku hanya ingin mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, aku ingin mencukupi biaya sekolahnya, aku ingin mengantarkannya meraih mimpinya –apapun yang ia inginkan- sekalipun ia tidak lagi tinggal bersamaku."

Siwon mencoba mengerti. Meski ia tetap memasang raut kecewa usai mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Sebegitu berbekasnya kah pertengkaran mereka bertahun lalu, hingga Kyuhyun masih menyindir Siwon seperti ini?

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "apa kau pikir aku sekekanakkan itu untuk menyimpan dendam bertahun-tahun? Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami bahwa apa yang terjadi bertahun lalu adalah bagian dari takdir."

Siwon menghela napas. "baiklah… aku mengerti." Kata Siwon seraya mengambil kotak berisi _black card_ itu. "aku akan memberikannya saat Minho sudah tinggal bersama kami nanti."

"terimakasih." Jeda, "tolong jangan katakan pada Minho bahwa itu dariku."

"kenapa?"

 _Karena Minho takkan menerimanya jika ia tau itu dariku –_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia menyembunyikan dengan rapat kalimat itu dalam hati. Hingga yang terucap adalah, "akan lebih baik jika _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa itu darimu. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih akrab dengan Minho nanti."

"baiklah…"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu terjebak kembali dalam hening. Siwon bisa melihat bagaimana sang istri tetap terdiam sedari tadi. Perempuan itu bahkan berkali-kali terlihat meremas kedua tangannya dan tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"aku pikir masih banyak hal yang harus kalian selesaikan." Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari cokelat panas yang sedari tadi di tatapnya.

"kau dan Sooyoung. Aku pikir…" Siwon menghela napas sejenak. "ah… aku akan kebelakang sebentar."

Sooyoung menggenggam lengan suaminya. Menahan Siwon agar tidak pergi. Namun tatapan Siwon meyakinkan Sooyoung bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ia tau bahwa mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung- memang perlu bicara. Oleh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Minho… bagaimana kabarnya?" Sooyoung mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar gemetar.

"baik. Ia tumbuh dengan baik." Ujar Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan kebohongan itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Karena nyatanya, Minho bahkan tumbuh dalam kebencian.

Sedangkan Sooyoung merasa bahwa matanya basah mendengar jawaban itu. Ia menyadari bahwa telah lama ia kehilangan _moment_ penting pertumbuhan putranya. " _mianhaeyo… mianhae…_ harusnya waktu itu…"

" _gwaenchana…_ semuanya sudah berlalu. Kau sudah memiliki keluarga kecil yang mesti kau bahagiakan, bukan? Aku meminta maaf karena menghubungimu lagi dan bahkan meminta Minho untuk tinggal bersama kalian."

Perempuan itu mengusap kasar air matanya yang berselancar di pipi. "putra kami meninggal sebelum ia bisa melihat dunia. Aku tak bisa menjaganya –seperti aku tak bisa menjaga Minho." Sooyoung tertawa sumbang, "mungkin ini karma untuk kami."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau dengan kenyataan itu –bahwa putra Siwon dan Sooyoung telah tiada. Kenyataan ini cukup mengejutkan baginya. "aku turut menyesal."

"Siwon _oppa_ dan aku tak lagi bisa memiliki anak." Jujur Sooyoung, "Jadi, aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengatakan bahwa Minho akan tinggal di rumahku –bersamaku- selama ia menempuh pendidikannya di Korea. Aku bahkan sampai membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang saking tidak percayanya. Akhirnya kau menghubungiku dan mengatakan akan membiarkan Minho tinggal. Sungguh –aku merasa bahwa ini semua serupa mimpi..."

"tapi Minho… apakah dia akan baik-baik saja tinggal denganku?" tanya Sooyoung. "kau tau… aku telah meninggalkannya selama ini."

"kami bahkan tak pernah bertukar kabar sama sekali." Tambah Sooyoung. Ia kembali meremas jemarinya. Ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar ibu yang gagal.

"Minho… dia selalu merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sooyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lekat ke arah Kyuhyun demi mencari kebohongan dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Ia tak pernah tau…" Jelas Kyuhyun. "kau hanya harus menjaganya dengan baik kali ini."

" _oppa…"_

"jangan katakan apapun padanya, Sooyoung _ie…_ kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti ibu yang baik untuknya."

Sebaris air mata jatuh di pipi Sooyoung, "mengapa kau melakukan ini? Minho… Minho pasti…"

"ini semua kesalahanku. Kau memutuskan untuk pergi karena aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tak berhak membuat Minho membenci ibunya sendiri. Jadi biarkan saja seperti ini. Cukup jangan katakan apapun…"

"kau hanya perlu menjaga dia untukku, Sooyoung- _ah_. Aku hanya memohon itu padamu." Pria yang dikenal cukup hebat dalam bidang bisnis itu terdengar memohon dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. "berikan kebahagiaan untuknya… kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan dariku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9** **th** **December, 2010**

 **Narita Airport, Japan**

"kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, Minho-ya?" tanya Dongahe. Pria paruh baya itu tengah mengantarkan putra sahabatnya itu ke airport untuk segera terbang ke Korea. "tiket? Passport? Buku?"

"aku sudah memeriksa barang-barangku berulang kali." Sahut Minho sambil nyengir. "Ibu bilang aku tak perlu membawa banyak barang. Ibu berjanji akan membelikan beberapa kebutuhanku disana saja."

Donghae mengangguk. "kau menyimpan alamat ibumu, kan?"

"ya. Tapi ibu bilang bahwa ia akan menjemputku di bandara. Jadi, berhentilah khawatir, paman Lee."

"kau sudah mengirim pesan untuk ayahmu?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit. "haruskah? Toh bukannya dia sedang sibuk di Kyoto?"

"kau harus bersikap baik pada ayahmu, Minho…" pesan Donghae. "apa salahnya kalau kau mengatakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi? Dia pasti akan berdoa untuk keselamatanmu juga kesuksesanmu."

"atau mungkin dia akan berdoa agar pesawat yang aku tumpangi meledak." Cibir Minho. "Paman tau, kan dia itu iblis –bukan seorang Ayah!"

"Minho…" Donghae sungguh tidak suka dengan sikap bocah itu.

"oh, Paman Lee… kau akan membela dia lagi? Apa kau lihat kenyataannya sekarang? Dia bahkan berada di Kyoto untuk bisnisnya, bukannya menemaniku ke bandara."

Donghae menghela napas. Bola matanya berkaca, "suatu hari, saat kau telah menjadi seorang ayah –kau akan mengerti. Kau tidak bisa hanya mempercayai apa yang kau lihat, Nak… kau harus lebih peka. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar dan memahami lingkungan sekitarmu. Cara orang tua menunjukkan cintanya pada anaknya terkadang lebih kompleks dibanding saat sang anak menunjukkan cintanya pada orang tuanya."

"baiklah… baiklah…" bocah itu berujar malas. "sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat, Paman…"

"eum… hati-hati." Donghae memeluk Minho. "oh, iya! Selamat ulang tahun, Minho."

"terimakasih."

Donghae memandang kepergian Minho. Bahkan pria paruh baya itu masih disana saat menyaksikan pesawat yang membawa keponakan –putra sahabatnya- itu lepas landas. Apakah yang ia lakukan benar? Apakah membiarkan Minho bertemu ibunya adalah pilihan yang tepat? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepala Donghae. Namun tak ada jawaban pasti untuk hal itu. Semuanya masih abu-abu dan bergantung pada waktu.

Ponsel Donghae bordering nyaring. Display ponselnya berkedip beberapa kali sambil menunjukkan nama Changmin sebagai si _caller ID._

"hallo, Changmin? Ada apa?"

" _hyung, apa Minho sudah berangkat?"_ orang disebrang itu bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Donghae menyadari bahwa yang baru saja menyapanya bukanlah si pemilik nomor ponsel. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana –namun air mata Donghae tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah. "eum… baru saja pesawatnya lepas landas."

"…"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

" _eum…_ " suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak.

"Kyu…"

" _hyung… gomawoyo._ "

Belum… Donghae bahkan belum sempat menjawab. Tapi ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dan suara berisik Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dengan panik. Jeritan putus asa…

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Membuat air matanya kian deras.

 _Minho… ayahmu kritis._

Ah, seandainya Donghae bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Minho sebelum bocah itu benar-benar terbang ke Korea tadi. _Seandainya…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Spoiler:_

 _Minho lulus hari ini… kau akan datang? / aku sibuk! / Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? APA YANG TERJADI PADA AYAHKU! / Minho… Maafkan ibu, sayang… semuanya salah ibu… / AYAH! BANGUN! AYAAAAAH! / Minho anak baik… Ayah tau Minho takkan membuat ayah kecewa. / Ayah… mianhae…/ Ayah akan sembuh… jadi berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh. / hei Minho… lama tak bertemu._

Sorry berantakan. Kagak sempet baca ulang dan edit.

Kasih tau aku di mana typo dan adegan yang ngeganjelnya, nanti kalau luang di rombak lagi, deh! Endingnya… happy? Sad?

RAHASIA!

Last,

Review? –kagak maksa kok… ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Donghae berlari dengan langkah tergesa menuju ruang ICU. Diabaikannya beberapa orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya sepanjang jalan. Yang ia tau, ia harus segera menuju ICU untuk memastikan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin yang masih berjaga di depan pintu ruang ICU. Dada Donghae nampak naik turun dengan cepat, tanda bahwa pria yang tak lagi muda itu setengah kelelahan pasca menggunakan energinya secara gila-gilaan.

"kondisinya cukup buruk." Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bekas air mata masih bersisa disana. "ia harus berada di ICU."

Donghae nampak melangkah. Bersiap memasuki ruang ICU, namun Changmin menahannya seraya menggeleng pelan. "dokter Park mengizinkan pengunjung masuk di jam besuk yang telah ditentukan, _hyung._ Kita tak bisa sembarangan."

"kenapa?"

Changmin menggeleng lagi. Ia sendiri juga tak tau alasan tepatnya apa –selain karena kondisi kritis Kyuhyun yang membutuhkan pengawasan selama dua puluh empat jam penuh.

"aku takut sekali…" Changmin meremas tangannya sendiri dengan perasaan gugup. "rasanya lebih cemas dibanding saat menemani istriku melahirkan anak-anakku."

Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Changmin. "aku tau…" lirihnya. Dua kata yang mampu menjelaskan bahwa ia begitu memahami tentang apa yang Changmin rasakan. "kita berdoa saja."

"eung." Angguk Changmin. Pria sebaya Kyuhyun itu menautkan jemarinya. Menguntai bait-bait doa.

.

.

Kau tau? Penyebaran kanker lambung tak seperti _leukemia,_ kanker otak, atau _cirrhosis._ Pada awalnya, kanker lambung memiliki gejala sederhana seperti penyakit _maag_ biasa _._ Perkembangan penyakit ini bahkan cenderung lambat. Mual, muntah lalu kemudian kehilangan selera makan dan beberapa gejala sederhana lainnya –meski terkadang, muntah darah juga menjadi bagian dari efek perkembangan kanker lambung dalam tubuh. Tapi setidaknya, kanker lambung masih memungkinkan penderitanya untuk menjalani hidupnya hingga lima atau sepuluh tahun kedepan –atau bahkan kau bisa sembuh total dari penyakit itu jika si penderita mendapatkan penanganan lebih cepat. Tapi selambat-lambatnya sel kanker itu menyerang, tetap saja penyakit kanker itu merupakan momok mengerikan. Pembunuh yang sepak terjangnya mungkin tak kalah dengan _Jack the Ripper_ –si psikopat Inggris dari abad delapan belas _._ Terlebih _,_ sel-sel kanker selalu suka menginvasi organ-organ lain dalam tubuh. Hati, tulang, paru, kelenjar getah bening –semua organ bisa dihinggapi oleh sel kanker itu. Menyebar. Berpindah dari satu organ ke organ lainnya lalu merusak. Melumpuhkan. Lalu…

Ya… kau bisa menebaknya sendiri, bukan?

Kyuhyun – _hot daddy_ berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun- menderita penyakit itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Pola hidupnya yang tidak baik pasca perceraiannya dengan Sooyoung bertahun lalu nampaknya berakibat fatal kini. Kanker lambung –itulah vonis yang dilayangkan oleh Park JungSoo, dokter keturunan korea yang bekerja di Jepang. Kyuhyun mungkin bisa saja melakukan beberapa pengobatan lebih awal. Ya… semacam kemoterapi, lah. Namun sikapnya yang suka menganggap enteng segala urusan remeh temeh –semacam pergi ke dokter- itu membuatnya enggan membuat janji temu dengan dokter manapun. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kenapa? Karena kenyataannya, pria itu hanya memiliki satu ginjal.

Kaget?

Ya… tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kyuhyun itu pria yatim piatu miskin. Duda pula! Kau pikir darimana dia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang untuk bisnis hotelnya itu? Uang tidak bisa tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit, sayang…! Bahkan untuk mengajukan pinjaman ke bank, kau tetap harus memiliki sesuatu sebagai jaminan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun punya apa? Ia tak memiliki apapun selain Minho yang masih berusia enam tahun dan selalu merengek merindukan ibunya serta sahabat yang rela mengikutinya hingga ke negeri sebrang. Tapi toh, Changmin juga tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya. Jadi dua pria itu benar-benar berusaha dari awal untuk membangun kehidupan sejahtera mereka di Jepang.

Setelah satu tahun hidup di Jepang dengan penghasilan _seadanya,_ diam-diam Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjual salah satu ginjalnya. Hal itu benar-benar dilakukan Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Bahkan Changmin –sahabat baik Kyuhyun sejak jaman TK itu sendiri tak tau bahwa Kyuhyun pernah melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Uang hasil jual ginjal itu ia gunakan untuk memulai bisnis bersama Changmin, dan _voila!_ Usai sepuluh tahun berlalu, jatuh bangun merancang kerajaan bisnisnya, Kyuhyun berhasil menjadi salah satu pebisnis yang cukup _berpengaruh_ di Asia Timur.

Kyuhyun itu nekad dan bodoh, itu benar. Tapi itu semua ia lakukan demi memenuhi sumpahnya. Sumpah, bahwa ia takkan pernah membuat Minho kekurangan, seperti yang dulu seringkali dikeluhkan oleh mantan istrinya itu. Sekalipun bocah itu selalu buta akan kebaikan yang sang ayah lakukan untuknya. Padahal Kyuhyun yang selalu memeluk Minho saat bocah itu demam atau ketakutan karena hujan petir dan gempa. Hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu memperhatikan keseharian bocah itu –sekalipun Minho selalu memalingkan wajah dari ayahnya. Minho hanya tak pernah tau, betapa sang ayah menyayangi putra semata wayangnya itu dengan sepenuh hati –dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Beberapa hari sebelum Minho berangkat ke Korea, Kyuhyun tumbang saat tengah rapat dengan investor asing. Tubuh pria jangkung itu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan menggunakan _ambulance_. Sayangnya, anak lelakinya yang tak tau diri itu malah ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menyiapkan kepindahannya ke Korea. Mengakrabkan diri dengan ibu dan ayah tirinya melalui sambungan telepon. Oh, tentu saja itu bukan salah Minho! Orang-orang terdekat ayahnya yang bilang bahwa sang ayah sedang ada urusan bisnis ke Kyoto. Jadi, untuk apa Minho ikut pusing, kan? Toh setaunya, ayahnya lebih memilih sibuk dengan bisnisnya dibanding mengurusi segala keperluan Minho sebelum ke Korea. Dan saat pesawat milik _Korean airlines_ itu membawa Minho menuju Korea, kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk –pria tua itu jatuh koma.

Dokter menempatkan Kyuhyun di ruang ICU, lengkap dengan beberapa kabel yang ditempelkan di dada juga ujung jari. Jangan lupakan sebuah selang kecil yang dokter masukkan ke dalam tubuh pria yang tengah koma itu melalui hidungnya. Oh, seandainya Kyuhyun sadar, pria itu pasti menolak keras dengan banyaknya peralatan mengerikan yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang mengadu pada Minho. Meskipun selama enam puluh jam penuh kondisi Kyuhyun tak menentu –tak sadarkan diri-, tapi baik Donghae maupun Changmin masih tidak memberitahukan kondisi Kyuhyun pada putranya. Mereka menyimpan rapat tentang ini semua.

Dan saat terbangun, kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun adalah, " _Minho…_ "

Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa putra yang disayanginya itu telah dikirimnya ke rumah sang ibu, setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. Menyedihkan sekali _…_!

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, January 2016**

Seorang pria tua duduk berselonjor di atas ranjangnya. Di pangkuannya, terdapat beberapa dokumen bersampul map tebal berwarna hitam dan biru. Sesekali, pria tua itu nampak membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot –lalu kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Menganalisis dokumen-dokumen laporan dan kerjasama dari hotel yang dikelolanya.

Sesekali pria tua itu terbatuk kuat. Memaksa nafasnya yang terdengar agak memburu. Namun tangannya masih lincah melingkari beberapa bagian yang dirasa janggal olehnya –untuk diperhatikan oleh karyawannya agar bagian itu segera di revisi.

"aku tau akan begini jadinya." Suara berat penuh dengan nada kecewa itu bersumber dari ambang pintu. Pria yang tak kalah tuanya dari orang yang sedang duduk selonjoran itulah si sumber suara. Donghae, memandang Kyuhyun –yang tengah duduk sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen- dengan pandangan menegur. "menyesal sekali aku membawakan dokumen kantor ini ke _apartment_ mu. Ini bahkan sudah lewat jam kantor, Kyuhyun. Apa jam dindingmu mati?"

Bibir pucat Kyuhyun memasang senyum kecil untuk Donghae. Ia kemudian melirik sebuah jam berbingai silver yang tergantung di dindingnya yang disusul dengan melihat ke arah jendela _apartment_ nya yang masih terbuka lebar. Pukul tujuh petang –dan langit Tokyo sudah mulai gelap.

"kau harus beristirahat, Kyu."

"aku akan –tapi sebentar lagi. Sampai dua dokumen ini selesai."

Donghae menggeleng. Pria itu membereskan beberapa map yang berserakan di sekitaran Kyuhyun. "aku dan Changmin bisa mengurus itu untukmu, Kyuhyun. Jadi bisakah kau menurut padaku?"

" _hyung…_ aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Lagipula masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk berongkang-ongkang kaki dan membiarkanmu menyelesaikan semua urusan kantor."

"aku masih sekretarismu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau membayarku untuk menyelesaikan urusan kantor –itu memang tugasku."

"jika aku terus mangkir dari tugasku sebagai pimpinan, aku bisa dipecat sebagai CEO oleh dewan direksi yang lainnya, nanti."

"itu berarti kau harus berhenti menjadi CEO."

"lalu kau akan menjamin hidupku, begitu?" tawa Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggendikkan bahu. Pria itu malah sibuk menyusun dokumen yang baru saja ia punguti dari sekitaran ranjang Kyuhyun –dan membiarkan dua lainnya yang belum selesai diperiksa itu tetap di samping kaki Kyuhyun. Menyimpannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Pandangannya lalu teralih pada beberapa botol obat di sana. Diam-diam pria itu menghitung jumlah obatnya. Ia kemudian menghela napas dengan sedikit kesal saat menyadari bahwa jumlah obat itu tidak berubah dari tiga hari yang lalu. Kesimpulannya?

Kyuhyun melewatkan obatnya –lagi.

" _hyung…_ bisakah kau mengosongkan jadwalku minggu depan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua dokumen terakhir.

"minggu depan? Ada apa?"

"eum… aku ingin jalan-jalan. Dan pesankan tiket ke Korea untuk minggu depan."

Donghae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan santainya dari bibir _sajangnim_ nya itu. "Korea?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, menutup dokumennya untuk berfokus pada perbincangan yang tengah ia lakukan dengan Donghae. "eung… Siwon _hyung_ menghubungiku, kemarin. Dia bilang wisuda kelulusan Minho akan diadakan minggu depan. Kupikir…"

"kau akan datang?" potong Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "apakah akan sangat aneh jika aku datang?" Kyuhyun menunggu pendapat Donghae. Seharian ini ia berpikir tentang hal itu seraya sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen kantor di apartemennya. Sibuk menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia datang atau tidak. "Siwon _hyung_ mengirimkan _scan_ undangan upacara kelulusan Minho padaku. Bukannya sebaiknya aku datang, _hyung_?"

"kau ada jadwal kemo, Kyuhyun-ah." Tersirat. Secara tidak langsung, Donghae menolak ide Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung ke Korea demi menghadiri upacara kelulusan Minho. Ya, diakui atau tidak, Donghae sedikit benci pada anak kurang ajar itu.

"kita bisa memundurkan jadwalnya pada dokter Park, kan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "jadi… bisa kau pesankan tiket untukku, _hyung_? Aku sungguh ingin melihat Minho di wisuda. Siwon _hyung_ bilang, Minho termasuk lulusan terbaik. Bukankah biasanya setiap lulusan terbaik akan didampingi orang tuanya untuk menerima penghargaan dari pihak universitas?"

Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. "kau berpikir Minho akan memintamu menemaninya untuk menerima penghargaan itu?"

"aku tidak berpikir begitu… Minho memiliki ayah dan ibunya yang lengkap. Aku hanya…"

"secara tidak langsung, kau menyadari bahwa Minho tak membutuhkanmu. Tak pernah…" Donghae menegaskan isi kepalanya, dan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. "bahkan selama hampir lima tahun ini, ia tak pernah memberi kabar. Kau selalu mendengar cerita tentangnya hanya dari Siwon atau Sooyoung… bocah yang kau sayangi dan kau bela setengah mati itu bahkan tak pernah peduli pada ayahnya sendiri!"

" _hyung…_ "

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Untuk kesejuta kalinya, ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari bocah kurang ajar itu sebenarnya? Donghae bahkan tak yakin anak kurang ajar itu bisa menolong Kyuhyun ke Surga di hari akhir nanti. Oh, demi dewa!

"aku pikir setelah Minho diurus oleh ibunya, kau akan mulai memikirkan kesehatanmu sendiri." Kesal Donghae. "bukankah kau berjanji untuk itu?"

"Kyuhyun, kau sungguh bukan anak kecil lagi! Sampai kapan kau akan kekanakkan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit egois dengan mengutamakan kesehatanmu terlebih dulu?" Donghae lepas kendali. Pria itu berteriak pada Kyuhyun. "kau…"

Tidak. Donghae tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya saat ia mendapati Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Mencengkram erat berkas-berkas kantor yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Kyuhyunnya bukan tengah kesakitan, Donghae tau itu. Kyuhyun hanya sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia sadar betul, pertengkaran ini adalah yang ke sekian juta kalinya. Topik ini akan selalu menjadi hal yang paling sensitif baik bagi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tak pernah mereka tak bertengkar jika nama Minho mulai tersangkut dalam obrolan.

"aku hanya ingin melihatnya…" suara Kyuhyun memelan –tertelan serak. "sekalipun ia takkan memperkenalkanku sebagai ayahnya di depan teman-temannya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya… meskipun dari jauh… aku hanya ingin melihatnya… lebih dari siapapun, aku hanya ingin melihatnya…"

"apakah salah jika aku ingin melihat putraku sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa sesak saat dilempari pertanyaan dengan nada menyakitkan seperti itu. "sekalipun dia membenciku, mengutukku, bahkan berdoa untuk kematianku, aku tetap ayahnya kan _hyung?"_

"tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengingkari hal itu… Minho –bagaimanapun ia- tetap anakku."

"aku minta maaf…" Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia sungguh sadar bahwa ia telah melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti –sungguh. Meski kadang hatinya enggan menerima. Bagaimanapun, Donghae juga seorang ayah. Ia tahu betul betapa perasaan rindu –terhadap darah dagingmu sendiri- itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. "aku minta maaf jika perkataanku tentang Minho selalu saja berhasil menyakitimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, bahwa aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu."

"seharusnya aku memahami perasaanmu –karena aku juga seorang ayah. Maafkan aku…" ujar Donghae, "katakan padaku kapan acaranya, biar aku bisa memesankan tiketnya untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minho lulus hari ini… Kau datang kan?" suara manis di ujung line telepon itu menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Itu suara milik Sooyoung –Kyuhyun masih hafal benar dengan betapa manis dan empuknya suara itu. "Siwon _Oppa_ telah menghubungimu sebelumnya, kan?"

"eung… aku akan datang. Aku sudah di Korea sejak kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah. "aku akan datang bersama Donghae _hyung_ juga."

"baiklah… biar kita bertemu di parkiran nanti." suara Sooyoung menghilang seiring dengan putusnya sambungan telepon.

Donghae mengambil alih ponsel di genggaman Kyuhyun yang nampak gemetar dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

"kau akan tetap kesana?" Donghae tak bisa mengenyahkan nada khawatir dari suaranya. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun baru saja mengeluh kesakitan dan mengalami muntah-muntah yang cukup parah hingga tubuh kurus itu oleng –nyaris jatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri. Belum lagi wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari dahi dan tengkuknya. Penampakkan Kyuhyun lebih mirip _zombie_ dibandingkan dengan manusia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah di ranjangnya. Selalu. Menutupi keadaannya yang _sungguh sangat tidak baik_ dengan senyum lebar penuh kepalsuan. Itu membuat Donghae sedikit banyak menyesali tindakannya mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan putranya.

"Kyuhyun, kondisimu…"

"selama aku masih bisa berdiri, aku pasti akan datang. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan setiap moment di hidup Minho." Sela Kyuhyun. " _hyung_ segeralah bersiap. Kau harus melihat anakku meraih penghargaan sebagai lulusan terbaik di pesta kelulusan nanti." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya. Langkah oleng terseret-seret itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kanan kamar hotelnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun bertumpu pada dinding yang dilaluinya hanya agar tubuhnya tidak tersungkur. Dan Donghae, menangis dalam diamnya.

 _Betapa malang nasibmu, Kyuhyun-ah…_

.

Universitas terkenal di Korea Selatan itu nampak ramai. Beberapa mobil mewah yang kebanyakan pabrikan luar negeri itu memasuki pelataran parkir. Orang-orang itu berbaur. Sebagian memamerkan kekayaan mereka, sebagian lagi memamerkan kedudukan yang baru mereka raih. Baju baru, berlian, dan beberapa perintilan aksesoris jadi topik utama bagi ibu-ibu sosialita. Sedangkan para bapak lebih cenderung membahas pasar saham, investasi, dan segala macam hal berbau bisnis. Mereka yang tersisih juga akan berkerumun di bagian sudut sebelum memasuki aula tempat kelulusan itu diadakan. Pengkotak-kotakkan manusia memang selalu menjadi hal yang wajar, bukan?

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Setelan jas berwarna cokelat pekat itu menyempurnakan penampilannya. Cukup kontras dengan kulitnya yang nampak putih –pucat-. Disisinya ada Donghae –yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru dongker. Diam-diam sekretaris Kyuhyun itu membantu atasannya untuk tetap berdiri tegap.

Beberapa orang menyapa Kyuhyun. Tentu saja! Kyuhyun adalah seorang pebisnis yang cukup berpengaruh di kawasan Asia, bukan? Bahkan Dekan dari fakultas kedokteran –tempat Minho menimba ilmu- juga cukup mengenal Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa si _sajangnim_ itu sedikit berbasa-basi. Berharap pebisnis yang memiliki beberapa hotel di wilayah Asia Timur itu mau sedikit berbagi kekayaannya dalam bentuk investasi modal. Sayang saja Kyuhyun _sajangnim_ itu tak berminat sedikitpun dengan hal-hal yang berbau _cari muka_ semacam itu. Dan Donghae, memasang senyum menolak andalannya untuk memutus pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan beberapa pebisnis _cari muka_ itu.

"akhirnya kalian datang." Siwon nampak menyapa Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Begitu juga dengan Sooyoung yang turut menyalami. Sedangkan Minho yang berdiri di belakang Siwon juga Sooyoung malah memandang tak suka dengan kehadiran ayahnya itu. Bocah itu tak berniat untuk menyapa ayahnya sedikitpun.

"kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun- _ah_? Kau nampak kurus." Ujar Siwon saat lengan kekarnya menjabat jemari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "ya… tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang diet."

 _Diet? Oh, kau sungguh penipu ulung, Kyuhyun-ah! –_ batin Donghae.

"kalau begitu kita segera masuk. Acaranya sebentar lagi di mulai." Ujar Sooyoung.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Menyusuri lapangan parkir menuju ke Aula. Minho nampak bergelayut manja pada ibunya. Sesekali bocah itu terdengar merajuk manja pada ayah tirinya. Meninggalkan ayah kandungnya berjalan di belakang.

Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Ia yang sengaja mengirim Minho pada ibunya agar putranya mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh. Ini keinginannya –jadi tak ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menangis. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun bisa apa? Dia tak mampu menjawab apapun selain tersenyum. Pria bodoh, kan?

" _Daddy_ dan ibu saja yang masuk." suara Minho terdengar saat mereka sampai di meja penerimaan tamu.

Para petugas penerima tamu itu berkata bahwa undangan untuk menyaksikan wisuda di gedung utama hanya berlaku untuk dua orang. Sedangkan sisanya akan ditempatkan di gedung lain dan hanya bisa melihat prosesi wisuda dari sebuah _screen projector_ yang dipasang pihak panitia.

"tapi Ayahmu disini, Minho- _ya_. Dia sengaja datang dari Jepang untuk menyaksikanmu wisuda." Siwon memberi pengertian. Sejak awal dia dan Sooyoung memang sudah sepakat akan memberikan satu kursi undangan itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"aku tak memintanya datang." Ujar Minho dengan suara pelan. Tapi cukup berhasil di tangkap dengan jelas oleh orang-orang di sana.

Sumpah mati, bahwa Donghae benar-benar ingin membunuh anak muda di hadapannya itu. Untuk ukuran seorang calon dokter, ucapan Minho terdengar seperti orang tidak berpendidikan. Sooyoung bahkan merasa tidak enak hati karena perkataan Minho itu. Perempuan itu melempar pandangan memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"masuklah bersama Siwon _hyung,_ Sooyoung _ie…_ biar aku dan Hae _hyung_ mengisi tempat di gedung khusus pendamping."

"aku sengaja men- _scan_ undangan itu agar kau hadir dan melihat Minho di wisuda. Untuk apa jauh-jauh dari Jepang jika hanya melihatnya dari _screen_?"

Terjadi perdebatan yang agak panjang diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mencoba mengalah, dengan membiarkan pasangan Choi itu yang masuk ke aula utama –sesuai dengan keinginan Minho. Tapi baik Siwon dan Sooyoung tidak menginginkan itu. Mereka sengaja mengundang Kyuhyun dari Jepang agar pria itu juga bisa melihat putranya di wisuda.

Adu mulut yang cukup alot itu selesai. Pada akhirnya Donghae dan Siwon di tempatkan di gedung khusus pendamping. Dan sesuai rencana awal, Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun yang akan mendampingi Minho wisuda.

Minho membiarkan ibunya mengambil tempat lebih dulu. Sedangkan ia menahan langkah sang ayah sebentar.

"aku tak menyangka bahwa seorang tuan Cho –yang selalu sibuk berbisnis- akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke wisudaku." Sinis Minho. "sesuai janjiku, Tuan Cho… aku akan berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri –tanpa bantuanmu sedikitpun. Tanpa marga Cho di belakang namaku."

Minho menyombong. Sosok sang ayah adalah tokoh yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan. Gunung yang ingin ia lampaui. Minho selalu ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa tanpa ayahnya. Ia sungguh tak membutuhkan sosok Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menunduk sesaat. Meredam perasaannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum mengejek pada Minho.

"kau bahkan belum menghasilkan satu sen pun, Minho. Kembalilah menyalak padaku saat dunia sudah mengenal namamu! Sekarang kau hanya perlu duduk dengan manis menikmati saat wisudamu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

Minho mengepal erat jemarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini rombakan ke empat kalinya!_

 _Ceritanya bener-bener diluar plot awal._

 _Jadi chapter endingnya masih dipikirkan ^^_

 _Review?_ __


	6. Chapter 6 : Minho's view

_I do my best to arrange this chapter,_

 _But it takes –almost- a month to write down this absurd –damn- ridiculous fan fiction!_

 _My laziness and writing block are the best composition to cause the chaos_

 _I ask for apologize. That's my bad_

 _Just re-read the previous chapter to remind you about the plot_

 _ **.**_

Playlist:

Bruno Mars – Talking To the Moon

Cold Play – Fix You

Daughtry – What About Now?

My Chemical Romance – Cancer

Secondhand Serenande – Awake

Secondhand Serenande – Why

 **.**

 _Even those are broken heart's songs –and the meanings of those lyrics are irrelevant with the story;_

 _The melodies suit for setting the gloomy –sad- mood up._

 _._

 _ **Minho's view.**_

 _There isn't Kyuhyun's scene in this chapter._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just skip this chapter if you don't want to read~**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Enjoy**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ayah, ibu akan menjemput kita nanti?" Minho kecil bertanya dengan tersenyum. Ia menatap ayahnya, untuk menunggu jawaban._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya itu. Dan Minho, mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Minho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela pesawat. Mengamati biru dan awan-awan putih yang bergerumul di bawahnya._

 _Sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia tak bertemu sang ibu. Jadi, dalam kepalanya ia sedang membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat sang ibu sudah berada di hadapannya. Minho sudah memikirkan cerita apasaja yang akan ia ceritakan pada ibunya._

 _Ah, Minho sudah bisa menghapal perkalian sepuluh! Bagian itu juga akan Minho ceritakan pada sang ibu. Ibunya pasti bangga, bukan?_

 _Tapi semuanya bohong. Bohong. Tak pernah ada sang ibu di bandara. Tak pernah ada sang ibu di Jepang. Tak pernah lagi ada ibu yang mengisi kehidupannya. Ayahnya berbohong._

 _._

 _Minho sebenarnya bukan anak nakal. Dia anak yang baik, sekalipun bocah itu cukup manja dan cengeng. Minho anak yang baik, meski setiap hari ia selalu merecoki ayahnya dengan bertanya dimanakah gerangan keberadaan sang ibu atau kapan ibu akan menemui mereka. Pada dasarnya, Minho hanya merindu dan kesepian._

 _Maka, saat ayahnya berkata bahwa hari ini Minho akan mulai masuk sekolah lagi, Minho hanya melempar tatapan sinis –ala anak tujuh tahun- dan diam tanpa melakukan protes apapun. Bocah tujuh tahun itu tidak mengangguk patuh tapi juga tidak berteriak. Ia nampak tak peduli saat ayahnya memintanya bersiap –meskipun pada akhirnya bocah itu bersiap juga, karena takut ayahnya menunggu._

 _Minho benci ayahnya, tapi ia juga menyayangi pria tua itu meski dengan cara yang sulit di cerna._

" _jangan nakal, dan dengarkan apa yang ibu guru bilang. Okay?"_

" _aku sudah pernah bersekolah! Jadi tak perlu mengajariku tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan di sekolah." Minho menggerutu. Ia benci pada ayahnya yang telah berbohong mengenai keberadaan sang ibu, jadi Minho memang tak pernah berkata manis pada ayahnya. Bahkan ia tak pernah menjaga tutur katanya di depan sang ayah._

 _Tapi semua diluar bayangan Minho! Katakana dan Hiragana yang tidak Minho mengerti. Bahasa yang terdengar asing –serta tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya terhadap Minho membuat bocah itu menangis ingin pulang. Culture shock –dan Minho sendirian. Tak ada yang bisa Minho tanyai karena sekolah yang dipilih sang ayah bukanlah sekolah internasional. Dan ia tak mengerti apa yang orang-orang itu katakan. Ia tak tau gurunya tengah menjelaskan apa. Ia tak tau! Dan Minho terasa seperti si buta yang terjebak bersama orang-orang bisu!_

" _Ayah…" Minho terisak. Bocah itu menangis di sudut ruangan, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain menertawakannya. Ia terasing karena ia berbeda._

 _Mendadak ia merindukan ibunya. Jika tetap bersama ibu di Korea, ia takkan mengalami kesulitan seperti ini kan?_

 _Sialnya, Kyuhyun baru saja memulai pekerjaannya di negeri matahari terbit itu. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang menyita detiknya hingga tak cukup waktu bagi Minho untuk bercerita tentang ketakutannya tinggal di Negara asing itu._

 **.**

 _Sungguh_ , _Minho tidak terlahir sebagai anak bengal yang kurang ajar. Minho adalah anak yang baik. Sangat baik –meski ia benci ayahnya yang telah memisahkannya jauh dari ibunya. Minho mulai menyesuaikan diri usai enam bulan bersekolah. Beberapa guru membantunya belajar bahasa Jepang dengan cepat –pun dengan beberapa temannya di sekolah. Mereka membantu Minho untuk memahami beberapa hal terkait bahasa dan budaya Jepang. Ya, dalam enam bulan, Minho menjadi seorang siswa pindahan yang cukup diperhitungkan keberadaannya. Minho menguasai beberapa cabang olahraga –dan kerap dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah di beberapa olimpiade. Dalam bidang akademik, Minho kuat di bidang pengetahuan alam._

 _ **Minho hebat**_ _, itu yang selalu ayahnya bilang tentangnya saat bocah itu kecil dulu. Tapi kalimat itu jarang ia dengar lagi. Ayah mulai sibuk. Pria tua dengan janggut tipis itu sering berpergian keluar kota dan meninggalkannya bersama paman Shim._

 _Puncaknya hari itu. Hari pembagian laporan perkembangan siswa yang selalu dibagikan setiap akhir tahun pelajaran. Setiap wali siswa datang untuk mengambil laporan itu. Tapi Minho hanya terduduk sendirian di kursi belakang. Seminggu sebelumnya, Minho sudah meminta ayahnya untuk datang –meski ia tidak meminta dengan cara yang baik. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah bilang pada ayahnya untuk datang, bukan? Tapi sepertinya ayahnya itu marah hingga ia tidak datang. Minho merasa malu karena hanya walinya yang tak datang. Membuatnya terasing sendirian –memandang iri pada kawannya yang lain. Ia bahkan terpaksa menelepon paman Shim untuk menjadi walinya agar guru wali kelasnya itu berhenti menatap Minho dengan tatapan kasihan._

 _Hari itu, Minho membanting piala yang diraihnya hingga pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Piala yang didapatkannya karena juara pertama di kelas. Ia menangis dan meringkuk di sudut flat sewaan yang agak kecil itu. Ia benci. Bocah kecil itu membenci dan memaki dalam hati. Ia ingin ibunya kembali. Dimatanya, ibu takkan membiarkannya kesepian seperti ini. Ia rindu ibunya._

 _Sayang sekali, Minho hanya tidak tau bahwa hari itu ayahnya masih belum sadarkan diri usai melakukan donor ginjal demi uang puluhan juta yen._

 _Bukan salah Minho… bukan salah Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tak pernah saling bertanya hingga sibuk dengan prasangka yang mereka bangun dalam diri masing-masing. Yang satu merasa harus melukai untuk membalaskan rasa sakit di hatinya, dan yang satunya lagi dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya untuk dilukai sebagai permohonan maaf atas diamnya tentang kenyataan yang ia tau._

 _Bukankah mereka bodoh?_

 **.**

 **ENDLESS**

 **.**

 **Minho & Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **Angst – Family**

 **.**

Minho terbangun dari tidurnya. Agak terengah, seolah ia baru saja selesai _sprint_ ribuan kali. Beberapa kilasan memori masalalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatan. Alasan-alasan yang membuat kebenciannya pada sang ayah menumpuk dari hari ke hari. Aih… sisi itu membuat hatinya merasa begitu melankolis dan ingin menangis.

Minho memejamkan matanya. Sekali… dua kali… hingga terlihat jelas warna oranye yang berpendar dari lampu tidur di kamarnya. Ia mematikan lampu itu. Berjalan ringan menuju stop kontak di dekat pintu kamar. Menekan stop kontak untuk menyalakan lampu neon di kamarnya. Cahaya putih yang berpendar itu membuat keadaan kamarnya lebih jelas.

Ia memperhatikan satu _bucket_ bunga yang ia simpan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Beberapa gerombolan mawar putih, aster dan –bunga yang ia tak tau namanya. Bunga-bunga itu mulai layu. Maklum, telah nyaris satu minggu bunga itu dibiarkan di meja nakas.

Bunga itu, pemberian ayahnya satu minggu silam. Di acara wisudanya saat itu.

Minho bisa saja membuang bunga itu, tepat ketika sang ayah memberikan itu untuknya. Itu hal yang cukup wajar mengingat betapa Minho membenci ayahnya. Tapi tidak… Minho tak melakukannya. Minho bahkan memunguti kelopak-kelopak bunga yang mulai berguguran dan membusuk, lalu menyimpannya di dalam kotak kaca berukuran kecil.

Berbanding terbalik dengan si kelopak yang mulai layu dan berguguran, sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna biru dengan hiasan polkadot putih itu masih teronggok cantik di bagian batang bunga. _Happy Graduation, Cho Minho_ –hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang tertulis di kartu ucapannya. Tapi kartu ucapan itu terdapat banyak coretan di bagian _Cho._ Minho sendiri yang mencoret-coretnya, karena di bagian itu, sebelumnya, tertulis marga barunya –Choi- bukan marga lamanya –Cho. Ia, menghapus tulisan _hangeul_ Choi itu dan merubahnya menjadi Cho.

Marga baru…

Membahas tentang hal itu, ia jadi teringat tentang satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Namun pertanyaannya selalu ditelan bulat-bulat sebelum sempat terucap. Di sepanjang dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya, kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah memarahinya?

Minho ingat betul bahwa ayahnya menampar sang ibu. Memaki juga berteriak keras –meski Minho lupa dengan apa yang mereka ributkan. Tapi kenapa ayahnya tak pernah marah padanya?

Minho berulah. Ia kerap menimbulkan masalah di sekolah, sekalipun ia juga tergolong siswa berprestasi. Bocah itu juga sadar bahwa ia tak pernah bersikap sopan pada ayahnya. Ingatkan bahwa Minho bahkan tak lagi memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan _ayah_? Minho bahkan pernah melemparkan uang ratusan ribu yen tepat ke wajah sang ayah. Bocah itu menyadari bahwa ia bertingkah begitu kurang ajar.

Tapi kenapa Cho Kyuhyun –ayahnya- tak pernah marah? Kenapa ayahnya tak pernah memukulnya karena semua sikap kurang ajar yang ia lakukan terhadap pria tua itu?

Saat Minho mengajukan pindah marga hari itu, sebenarnya dalam hati Minho berharap bahwa sang ayah akan menamparnya. Meneriakkan kata makian atas tingkah kurang ajarnya. Tapi responnya sungguh berbanding terbalik. Ayahnya hanya tertawa sinis dan meminta Minho menghubungi pengacaranya untuk membantu Minho mengurus semua yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Minho merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya…

Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa tinggal bersama sang ibu. Namun hati kecilnya terasa sakit, karena merasa dibuang oleh ayahnya.

Hey! Cho Kyuhyun itu telah menyembunyikan Minho dari ibunya selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahnya itu bahkan tak pernah memberikan kontak sang ibu pada Minho. Ayahnya menjaga Minho selama bertahun-tahun, meski Minho adalah seorang anak yang tidak tau terimakasih. Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya Minho dilepaskan begitu saja?

Ia seringkali merasa sakit hati pada ayahnya setiap kali pria tua itu berujar sinis dengan tawa meremehkan. Memandang kerdil ke arahnya. Berujar seolah Minho bukanlah apa-apa jika tanpa bantuan sang ayah. Seolah Minho takkan pernah mampu mencapai _tempat_ ayahnya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha. Kalimat-kalimat itu selalu membuat Minho tak bisa menahan diri untuk meluapkan emosinya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis mengingat itu semua.

Tapi jika ingin jujur, Minho hanyalah bocah kesepian. Butuh perhatian. Butuh kasih sayang. Ia butuh diberi tahu jika ia berbuat salah. Sesekali, ia merasa butuh dimarahi agar ia bisa mengerti. Ia butuh pengakuan, bukan kalimat sinis dengan nada meremehkan. Minho… hanya butuh sebuah alasan untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya yang sudah berantakan.

Anak lelaki memang tak boleh cengeng. Terlebih jika ia anak nakal. Tapi malam itu Minho membuat pengecualian. Ia meraih bucket bunga layu itu kedalam pelukan dan membawanya ke tempat tidur –dengan masih memeluknya. Ia tidak menggumamkan panggilan _ayah_ dalam tidurnya, namun ia merafalnya erat dalam hati. Membiarkan anak sungai mengalir di pipi. Hingga lelah mengantarnya ke alam mimpi –tanpa peduli bahwa kamarnya dalam keadaan terang benderang.

Mereka hanya tau bahwa Minho anak nakal yang kurang ajar. Tanpa mereka tau bahwa diam-diam –setiap malam- dia menangisi kesalahannya karena selalu bersikap kurang ajar pada ayahnya. Diam-diam ia menyesali karena tak mampu meminta maaf dan malah memupuk benci. Diam-diam Minho merasa berdosa.

Bocah itu juga tersiksa dengan rasa benci yang ia pupuk sendiri, jika kalian ingin tau. Tapi ia selalu tak punya alasan, untuk memulainya dari awal lagi.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, February 2016**

Minho tersenyum kecil pada pasien yang baru saja di tanganinya. Menyerahkan secarik kertas resep untuk di tebus si pasien di apotek. Si pasien sendiri balas tersenyum pada sang dokter. Ungkapan terimakasih atas keramahan dokter muda itu.

Ini sudah minggu ketiga pasca wisuda. Dan berkat bantuan koneksi dari Daddy Siwon-nya itu, Minho bisa ditempatkan di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul di bagian dokter umum. Selain itu, Minho juga masih dalam usaha untuk melanjutkan studi demi mendapat gelar dokter spesialis.

Seorang pasien kembali memasuki ruang praktek Minho saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja itu bergetar beberapa kali. Menampilkan _caller ID_ yang asing. Minho hanya mengamatinya. Tak tertarik untuk mengangkat karena ia tak mengenal si penelepon. Dan panggilan itu terputus setelah tersambung agak lama.

Minho coba fokus dengan pasiennya. Mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan si pasien dan menuliskannya dalam sebuah buku catatan. Beberapa kali Minho bertanya untuk mendiagnosis penyakit apa kiranya yang menyerang si pasien, dan obat apa yang kiranya cocok. Dan tak lama, ponsel Minho kembali berdering. Minho mengernyit saat ia mendapati _caller ID_ yang asing dengan nomor yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Senyuman tipis Minho layangkan pada sang pasien. Meminta izin untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" _yeoboseyo…"_

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan tak satupun jawaban Minho terima.

" _yeoboseyo_ " Minho mengulang sapaannya. " _nuguseyo?_ "

'ini Ayah…' Jawaban yang mengalun itu membekukan aliran darah Minho untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat ponselnya hingga memutih buku-buku jemarinya.

" _ne_ , Tuan Cho _…_ ada apa?" Minho menyesalinya. Menyesali kalimatnya. Menyesali rasa benci yang mendarah daging hingga bibirnya bahkan tak mampu memanggil pria tua itu dengan sebutan ayah. Menyesali hubungan mereka yang kian asing dan canggung.

'bisa kita… bertemu?'

Minho bisa mendengar kalimat ragu berbalut nada memohon dari suara di seberang sana. Tapi emosinya selalu bekerja lebih cepat dari pada logika rasionalnya atau bahkan hatinya sendiri. Hingga kalimat singkat dengan nada ketus itu terucap. "aku sibuk."

'ah, kau sedang bekerja?' tawa canggung di seberang sana. 'bagaimana jika sepulang kau…'

"Maaf Tuan, aku sedang ada pasien sekarang. Bisakah kau menelepon lagi nanti? Ne… terimakasih… _Annyeong_." Minho mengucapkannya dengan cepat. Tak memberikan kesempatan pada orang di seberang sana untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Minho kembali mengurusi pasiennya.

Beberapa detik usai pasiennya keluar, Minho menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Ayah menunggumu._

 _Mom House café, Myeong-Dong._

.

.

Jam kerja Minho usai tepat jam lima sore. Ia membereskan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas. Hati kecilnya masih menimbang, haruskah ia datang menemui ayahnya atau tidak. Ia ingin, namun egonya menolak.

Seorang dokter senior mengetuk ruang kerjanya. Tersenyum sambil mengajak Minho untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan rekan dokter lainnya. Minho mengangguk mengiyakan. Hingga lupa, bahwa ia punya janji temu dengan ayahnya.

.

Awalnya hanya makan bersama. Disambung dengan sesi minum-minum dan game bodoh lalu kemudian berakhir di karaoke _bank._ Beruntung toleransi Minho terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi, hingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan langkah yang masih lurus dan tanpa perlu sopir pengganti.

Jam kerja usai pukul lima sore, namun Minho baru sampai rumah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Minho mengernyit saat mengamati ada sebuah mobil asing yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

 _Ada tamu?_ –pikir Minho dalam hati.

"kau dari mana saja?" suara khawatir sang ibu mengalun lembut saat Minho baru saja melewati pintu utama rumah mewah keluarga Choi. "Ibu menghubungimu sedari tadi. Tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Minho nyengir. Ia baru ingat ponselnya kehabisan baterai hingga tak sempat menghubungi orang rumah untuk memberitahu bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat.

Minho baru saja ingin bertanya tentang mobil yang terparkir di luar. Namun pandangannya lebih dulu menangkap wajah paman Shim dan paman Lee. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan keruh. Dan Minho baru sadar, bahwa wajah Daddy dan ibunya juga menggambarkan raut yang sama. Keruh.

Minho baru akan duduk bergabung, karena sepertinya Paman Shim dan Paman Lee sengaja menunggunya sejak tadi. Sebelum Minho duduk, paman Lee sudah merangsek maju dan menampar Minho dengan keras.

Sooyoung berteriak kaget. Sedangkan Changmin dan Siwon melangkah dengan setengah terburu untuk menahan Donghae agar tak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Minho sendiri hanya berdiri mematung. Terlalu _shock_ dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Pipinya terasa panas dan sakit, namun tangannya tak tergerak sedikitpun untuk menyentuh bagian yang perih itu.

"kau…." Donghae menuding Minho dengan telunjuknya. "sebegitu susahkah untukmu, Minho- _ya_?"

"ayahmu hanya meminta bertemu, dan dengan mudahnya kau mengabaikannya begitu saja." Donghae melanjutkan kekesalannya. "kau benar-benar tak tau diri! Sama seperti ibumu!"

" _hyung,_ cukup!" Changmin mendesis pelan. Ini akan menjadi semakin rumit jika Donghae benar-benar terbawa emosi. "tujuan kita kemari bukan untuk mendebatkan masalah ini, _hyung._ "

Sayangnya, emosi Minho sudah lebih dulu mendidih, sesaat setelah Donghae mengucapkan bahwa dirinya dan sang ibu adalah orang tak tau diri. Memangnya, tau apa Donghae tentang keluarganya?

"diamlah, Changmin!" marah Donghae. "sejak lama aku muak dengan bocah ini. Dia kira dia sehebat apa sampai bisa sekurang ajar ini, huh? Anak bau kencur tak tau diri ini sekali-kali harus menghadapi dunia dengan kakinya sendiri."

"kau merasa telah merengkuh dunia, anak sombong?" Donghae mendengus ke arah Minho. "padahal orang-orang di sekelilingmu-lah yang sengaja menempatkanmu dalam kotak kaca transparan, seolah kau memang telah menggenggam dunia. Delusi! Semuanya delusi! Tanpa bantuan orang-orang di sekelilingmu, kau bahkan takkan bisa berdiri, anak nakal!"

"tidak tau diri! Tidak tau terimakasih. Persis seperti ibumu yang jalang itu! Nyaris sama seperti _daddy_ -mu yang brengsek itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah _gen_ Kyuhyun benar-benar ada padamu, mengingat tak ada satupun kemiripan sifat kalian. Kau bertindak sama menjijikannya dengan ibumu."

Sooyoung menangis. Hatinya sakit mendengar penghinaan Donghae terhadapnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena apa yang dikatakan Donghae tak sepenuhnya salah. Dirinya memang tak tau diri dan menjijikan. Pun halnya dengan Siwon yang menatap nanar pada keributan tengah malam yang tercipta di rumahnya. Pasangan itu tak bisa melakukan pembelaan apapun karena begitulah adanya.

" _hyung,_ tolong hentikan." Changmin berusaha menengahi.

Minho mengepalkan tangannya. "jika kalian datang hanya untuk menghinaku dan ibuku, lebih baik kalian pergi. Kalimat busuk kalian tidak akan mengubah pandanganku tentang ibu maupun pria tua bernama Kyuhyun itu. Pria itu lebih menjijikan. Lebih tidak tau diri. Dia bukan lagi…."

 **PLAK**

Tamparan keras yang ditujukan pada pipi Minho itu menggema di seisi ruangan. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan serapahnya. Pelaku penamparan kali ini bukan lagi Donghae, melainkan Sooyoung. Satu-satunya perempuan yang terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu.

"jangan katakan itu tentang ayahmu, Minho…" lirih Sooyoung. Memelas. "jangan…"

"Ibu… pria tua itu memang ib…"

 **PLAK**

Tamparan kali ini lebih keras. Menyobek sudut bibir Minho. Seolah menegaskan betapa tak pantasnya Minho berkata begitu tentang ayahnya.

"ayahmu orang baik… dia sangat baik…" air mata Sooyoung meleleh. Pun dengan para pria dewasa disana. "kau tak pantas berkata begitu tentang ayahmu, Minho… tidak pantas!"

Sooyoung berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri –dengan air mata bercucuran. Siwon menyusulnya usai memberikan kode pada Changmin. Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja. Menyisakan Changmin dan Minho diantara hening malam itu.

"ada yang tidak ku tau?" Minho bertanya lirih. Entah pada siapa, karena pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

Minho menatap Changmin, "paman Shim…" mencari kejelasan. Ia ingin menangis. Bukan karena tamparan di pipinya. Tapi karena hatinya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah tentang kisah keluarga kecilnya yang berantakan.

Changmin hanya tersenyum. Mengusap surai gelap milik Minho. Sudah lama sekali ia seakrab ini dengan putra sahabatnya… surai gelap itu seringkali diusapnya dulu. Siapa sangka si pemilik surai gelap itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan. "aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan yang aku tau padamu. Tapi… seperti yang kau tau, bahwa aku adalah sahabat ayahmu. Aku tak yakin bisa menceritakannya dari sisi yang objektif."

"sebaiknya kau tanya ibumu saja, Min. Aku harap ia tak mengurangi fakta yang terjadi saat ia menceritakannya padamu." Jeda, "ah… sebenarnya aku kemari ingin mengatakan bahwa ayahmu sakit."

Minho memandang lekat paman Shim-nya. "sakit?"

"ya… dan kondisinya cukup buruk…"

"buruk?" Minho membeo. Entah kenapa, rasanya hilang sudah separuh ruhnya.

"ia merindukanmu… kau akan datang menjenguknya, kan?"

Changmin menggenggam tangan Minho. Berniat mengajak pemuda itu menemui ayahnya. Namun Minho menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changmin dengan perlahan.

"kau takkan ikut denganku?"

Minho menunduk. Ia bingung dengan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan.

"baiklah…" changmin mencoba mengerti, "ia di rawat di Samsung Medical Center. Ku harap kau akan datang menjenguk ayahmu."

"dan Minho… ayahmu ulang tahun hari ini –ah, kemarin, maksudku." Ujar Changmin saat melihat jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya mulai mengarah ke angka satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Pria empat puluh lima tahunan itu memasang senyumnya yang berwibawa. Lengannya menggenggam sebuah paper bag berukuran sedang. Ia melangkah memasuki sebuah café mewah di daerah Myeong-dong. Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengarah ke jendela. Menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah. Pejalan kaki, juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia sengaja menyewa kursi itu seharian penuh untuk sebuah perayaan kecil._

 _Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk mendial salah satu nomor yang sangat di hafalnya._

 _Dering pertama…_

 _Dering kedua…_

 _Dering ketiga…_

 _Namun tak ada jawab dari si penerima panggilan. Hal itu memaksa si pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba lagi._

 _Dering pertama…_

 _Dering kedua…_

 _Dering ketiga…_

 _Dering ke…_

" _ye, yeoboseyo…" suara renyah dari line seberang itu. Pria tua itu, Kyuhyun, tersenyum sumringah._

" _yeoboseyo…" si penerima panggilan itu mengulang sapaannya. "nuguseyo…?"_

 _Pria paruh baya itu –Kyuhyun- tertawa tipis. Si penerima panggilan itu bertanya tentang dirinya? Oh, bukankah itu sebuah tanda bahwa si penerima panggilan tak pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel Kyuhyun?_

" _ini Ayah…"_

 _Diam. Orang di line seberang itu cukup lama mengambil jeda. Membuat si pria paruh baya itu berfikir bahwa sambungan telah terputus._

' _ne, Tuan Cho… ada apa?' seketika suara renyah itu lenyap. Berganti dengan nada formal yang dingin. Nada suara yang rasanya mampu membekukan gurun Gobi sekalipun. Seolah enggan untuk saling bertukar kata._

 _Pria yang nampak agak kurus dan pucat di usianya yang mulai menua itu tertawa kecil menanggapi perubahan nada itu. Bola mata hitamnya yang jernih itu kembali menerawang –entah kemana. "bisa kita… bertemu?"_

' _aku sibuk.'_

" _ah, kau sedang bekerja?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia lupa bahwa putranya bukan lagi mahasiswa bebas yang bisa diajak bertemu kapan saja. Ia sudah bekerja dan terikat kontrak dengan instansi. "bagaimana jika sepulang kau…"_

' _Maaf Tuan, aku sedang ada pasien sekarang. Bisakah kau menelepon lagi nanti? Ne… terimakasih… Annyeong.'_

 _Kalimat itu terlalu cepat hingga ia tak sempat menyela apapun. Bahkan tanpa menunggu balasan kalimat dari Kyuhyun, putra kesayangan Kyuhyun telah memutus sambungan teleponnya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja meski semakin lama tawa yang ia lakukan serasa menyesakkan dada. Namun ia tetap bertahan dengan topengnya. Tak apa. Ia punya cukup banyak waktu senggang. Ia bisa mengunggu Minho sampai bocah itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Maka, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu setelah sebelumnya ia melayangkan pesan singkat kepada Minho yang berisikan alamat tempat Kyuhyun menunggu._

 _._

 _Sejak memasuki café itu pada pukul sembilan pagi tadi, sang Tuan Cho itu hanya memesan segelas cokelat hangat yang disambung dengan segelas air putih, dan beberapa makanan yang direbus. Setelah nyaris sepuluh jam berlalu, cokelat hangat yang kini mulai dingin dan tak nampak sedap itu masih tersisa tiga per empat cangkir. Pun dengan beberapa makanan yang dipesan. Nampak sama sekali tak disentuh. Hanya gelas air putih yang isinya nampak ditambah beberapa kali._

 _Kyuhyun masih fokus ke arah pintu masuk. Berharap Minho tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Namun ternyata, sampai langit mulai gelap Minho belum juga datang. Pria tua itu beralih menatap ponselnya yang berdering. Awalnya, ia kira itu dari Minho. Namun saat displaynya menunjukkan nama sekretaris Lee, Kyuhyun jadi gusar sendiri._

 _Itu adalah panggilan ke dua belas dalam dua jam terakhir. Kyuhyun merasa tak enak jika terus mengabaikan panggilan itu. Belum lagi berpuluh pesan teks yang dikirimkan oleh sekretarisnya itu. Ia tau Donghae pasti khawatir karena ia kembali ke Korea sendirian –usai acara wisuda itu, dan sekarang malah mengabaikan telepon darinya. Ia pasti panik di Tokyo sana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di angkat pun Kyuhyun masih belum tau mau menjawab apa._

 _Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya kemudian. Sudah nyaris dua belas jam ia menunggu. Tapi sepertinya putra kesayangannya itu sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa datang. Ia merasa bahwa nasibnya sungguh menyedihkan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menyerah dan berhenti. Mungkin membiarkan putranya bahagia tanpanya akan selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik. Toh selama ini putra semata wayangnya itu –Minho- sama sekali tak membutuhkan Kyuhyun, bukan?_

 _Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering. Kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu._

' _Kyuhyun, kau dimana? Kenapa tak mengangkat panggilanku dari tadi, huh?'_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa seraya terbatuk kecil mendengar kekhawatiran Donghae di seberang telepon sana._

' _aku dan Changmin berada di Korea –karena terlalu panik kau tak menjawab teleponku, hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyusulmu. Jadi katakan dimana kau sekarang? Kami akan kesana segera…'_

" _aku masih di café. Minho sepertinya terlalu sibuk hingga aku harus menunggu agak lama…"_

' _di café ma…'_

" _hyung…"Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Donghae. "tidak usah ke café…"_

' _huh?'_

" _tolong kau jemput Minho untukku…" Kyuhyun memelas. Suaranya serak seperti orang yang bersusah payah menahan tangis. "bisakah?"_

' _Kyu…?'_

" _aku merindukannya, hyung… bisakah kau menjemput Minho untukku? Sebentar… hyung… aku mo-." Suara lirih itu tercekat. Terbatuk dengan susah payah, hingga menyisakan napas putus-putus._

' _Kyuhyun… kau baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun!"_

.

 **ENDLESS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun & Minho**

 **.**

 **Family**

.

.

Changmin dan Donghae telah meninggalkan mansion Choi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Sooyoung masih mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Menangis sebanyak yang ia inginkan; meratap dan terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Minho yang memilih untuk masuk ke kamar dengan perasaannya yang kacau. Sedangkan Siwon, pria itu awalnya duduk diam di ruang kerjanya. Merenungi banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kisah cintanya, persahabatannya… semuanya… Dan kali ini, rasanya ia harus jujur agar perasaan bersalah berhenti menggerogoti hidupnya sampai ia mati.

Siwon melangkah memasuki kamar Minho. Menatapi ruangan yang masih benderang di pukul empat pagi. Menyembunyikan pemuda dua puluh dua tahun yang bergelung tak nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Siwon menghampiri tubuh Minho yang terbaring memunggunginya. Mengusap rambut hitamnya yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

" _Daddy_ tau bahwa kau belum tidur…"

Minho nampak bergerak-gerak. Namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebagai jawaban. Matanya memang terpejam. Namun telinga, hati dan pikirannya masih terbangun dan awas terhadap sekitar.

"pasti banyak hal yang menyiksa pikiranmu hingga kau selalu bergerak tak nyaman begitu. Mau dengar satu dongeng?" tawar Siwon. " _daddy_ punya sebuah cerita bagus untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Minho, Siwon memulai dongengnya. Pengakuannya.

"kisah ini dimulai dari dua pria tampan yang saling bersahabat. Yang satu dilimpahi kekayaan yang begitu banyak, dan yang lainnya di limpahi otak jenius yang tak terhingga. Mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka sering mengira bahwa dua pria tampan itu bersaudara. "

"pada suatu hari, si pria jenius itu menolong seorang lelaki tua, sehingga si lelaki tua itu merasa berterimakasih dan berhutang budi. Ia meminta si pria jenius itu untuk menikahi putri semata wayangnya. Lelaki tua itu mempercayakan putrinya karena ia yakin, si pria jenius itu mampu menjaga putrinya seumur hidup. Tanpa mereka tau, bahwa putri tersebut sebenarnya merupakan kekasih dari si pria kaya…"

"Pria jenius itu mulai sering bertemu dengan putri dari si lelaki tua. Setiap pertemuannya, ia selalu menceritakannya pada sang pria kaya. Ia menceritakan betapa cantiknya jodohnya itu. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat si pria kaya merasa sakit hati. Si pria kaya itu ingin memiliki putri itu juga. Namun ia tak bisa apa-apa… ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya terluka karena mereka mencintai perempuan yang sama."

"tapi hati tak bisa berbohong. Pria kaya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan selamat dan doa semoga berbahagia di saat pernikahan sahabatnya dan putri yang ia cintai itu. Ia melarikan diri ke luar negeri dengan dalih bahwa ia akan belajar lebih banyak sebelum menerima tampuk kepemimpinan dari ayahnya. Ia meninggalkan perempuan yang ia cintai bersama sahabatnya."

"lama si pria kaya itu pergi. Dan saat kembali, ia mendengar bahwa pria jenius dan perempuan yang ia cintai itu telah dikaruniai buah hati yang tampan. Mereka juga tengah merintis sebuah usaha. Tapi berita bahagia itu membuat si pria kaya merasa kian sakit hati dan marah. Si pria kaya itu masih merasa sedih setiap kali mendengar berita tentang perempuan yang ia cintai. Itu karena rasa cintanya terhadap perempuan itu masih ada dan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Dan hasrat memiliki itu juga tak pernah hilang. Si pria kaya itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang jahat."

"si pria kaya mendorong si pria jenius itu setiap kali si pria jenius mencoba berdiri. Menjegal langkahnya saat pria jenius itu mencoba melangkah. Ia menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya dengan kekayaan yang ia miliki. Ia juga menemui perempuan yang sejak lama ia cintai di belakang suami si perempuan. Menjebak perempuan itu dalam kenangan cinta masalalu mereka."

Minho tercekat di balik selimutnya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia sepertinya menyadari tentang siapakah tokoh-tokoh yang diceritakan Siwon. Ini bukan hanya sekedar dongeng. Tapi sebuah pengakuan tersirat. Dan Minho merasa hatinya baru saja dipotong-potong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Sakit.

"si pria kaya dan perempuan yang ia cintai melakukan hubungan terlarang. Hingga makhluk hidup lain tumbuh diantara mereka."

Minho menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar pengakuan itu. Ibu dan Siwon _daddy_ yang begitu di hormatinya ternyata benar-benar menjijikan. Mereka… astaga! Daddy dan ibunya berselingkuh di balik punggung keluarga kecilnya. Bahkan mereka nyaris memiliki anak. Minho sungguh ingin meludahi mereka mendengar pengakuan secara tidak langsung itu.

"tapi sepertinya si pria kaya itu mendapat karmanya. Ia telah memisahkan seorang ibu dari putranya, merebut seorang istri dari pelukan suaminya sehingga pada akhirnya, Tuhan membuatnya kehilangan buah hati yang begitu di damba." Siwon menangis. "Tuhan menghukumnya untuk tak pernah bisa memiliki keturunan lagi."

Tubuh Minho pun bergetar. Pemuda itu menangis tanpa suara dibalik gelungan selimutnya. Berkali ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini agar perasaan menyesal yang menghantam dadanya bisa segera enyah. Namun tak bisa… semuanya terlalu nyata hingga ia tak mampu berpaling.

"jika pria kaya itu adalah kau… lalu perempuan yang dicintai si pria kaya adalah ibuku, kemudian siapa si pria jenius itu? Apakah dia ayahku?" lirih Minho dalam gelungan selimutnya. Pemuda itu tengah meminta kejelasan. Meski pada kenyataannya, ia tau pasti siapa yang tengah dibicarakan _Daddy_ nya itu sedari tadi.

Siwon tak menjelaskan apapun. Pria itu malah sibuk bergumam dengan suara bergetar. "maafkan aku… untuk semua ini… untuk semua yang terjadi… bisakah kau dan ayahmu memaafkan aku?"

"kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ayahku?" tanya Minho. Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang mencoba untuk mengusak surainya. "kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ayahku?" ulang Minho.

"kau tau betapa banyak kebencian yang telah aku pendam untuk ayahku? Aku membencinya hingga setiap sel darahku. Kebencian itu telah sampai di sumsum tulangku. Aku mengumpat jutaan kali karena ayah yang begitu bodohnya tidak bisa menjaga ibu. Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku memendam kebencian itu bertahun-tahun?" marah Minho. Sudut matanya kian basah karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

Siwon mengeratkan giginya. Ia juga turut menyesali tindakannya. "aku minta maaf…"

"kau merebut seorang ibu dari bocah enam tahun, Tuan… kau merusak keluarga kecil kami yang bahagia…" jeda, "kau membuat seorang bocah membenci ayahnya hingga bertahun-tahun…"lirih Minho. Pemuda itu nampak kehilangan tenaga. Seolah kenyataan ini benar-benar menamparnya telak. Mencekiknya.

"aku minta maaf…"

"aku bahkan merasa tak mampu menunjukkan wajahku pada dunia karena kebencian yang lama aku pendam, Tuan Choi. Kau pikir bagaimana aku akan memohon maaf pada ayahku karena kebencian ini?" Minho mengeratkan giginya.

"aku sungguh menyesalinya, Minho… maafkan aku…"

Minho memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengambil kunci mobilnya dari meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Berlari kecil menuju _jazz_ putih miliknya. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul, bahkan sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka lima.

Siwon tak mencegah. Pria itu menyembunyikan tangisnya dalam telungkup kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Sooyoung, mengintip kepergian putranya dengan matanya yang bengkak. Semalaman, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur.

.

.

Minho berjalan lunglai menyusuri _lobby_ Samsung Medical Centersetelah sebelumnya ia dimaki-maki petugas keamanan karena memarkir sembarang mobilnya dan hampir meruntuhkan deretan parkiran sepeda motor. Tapi pemuda itu mana peduli? Pikirannya kacau. Ia bahkan berjalan dengan kepala yang terasa kosong.

Minho menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat paman Shim berdiri di _lobby_ utama. Memandang khawatir ke arah Minho, seolah pria tua itu memang sengaja menunggunya.

"Minho… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria tua tinggi itu. Berjalan tergesa menghampiri Minho.

Minho hanya menggeleng. Menerjang paman Shimnya untuk sebuah pelukan. Minho tidak ingin menangis. Ia sudah menguatkan hati untuk tidak menangis. Namun elusan pelan di pundak yang dilakukan paman Shim-nya itu membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Ia merasa telah hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Minho menangis sesegukan. Seperti bocah kecil yang ketakutan.

"maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" begitu terus ia bergumam. "bisakah paman katakan pada ayahku, jika aku minta maaf… maafkan aku…"

Changmin menggeleng. "Kau bisa minta maaf langsung padanya. Ia pasti memaafkanmu." Ujar Changmin seraya mengusap basah di sudut mata Minho.

"aku takut…"

"ayahmu bukan pendendam. Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf." Changmin menuntun langkah Minho menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

.

Bukan ini yang Minho inginkan.

Bukan.

Kali ini ia ingin ayahnya benar-benar menamparnya. Bahkan kalau perlu menghajarnya sampai mati.

Bukan seperti ini.

Minho pikir paman Shim akan membawanya ke sebuah kamar rawat, dan ia akan mendapati ayahnya tengah beristirahat. Namun dugaannya salah. Changmin tidak membawanya ke ruang rawat biasa. Ia membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar sebagai sekat. Menampilkan tubuh kurus yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat bantu. Dan Minho tau jelas fungsi alat-alat itu.

 _Seberapa buruk kondisi ayah hingga ia harus berakhir di ruang ICU seperti ini?_

"mungkin paman Shim salah orang…" lirih Minho sambil menyentuh kaca besar itu dengan hati-hati. Seolah sentuhan kulitnya terhadap kaca itu bisa berakibat fatal pada orang di seberang ruangan. "dia bukan ayahku, kan?"

"ayahku… sangat sehat… tak mungkin tiba-tiba ia berakhir di ruangan ini, kan?" Minho kembali mencoba menghindari kenyataan yang berada di depan matanya. "ayahku… bukan orang yang sedang terbaring itu kan?"

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bahwa kondisi ayahmu cukup buruk?"

"tapi… sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak… ia… aku…" Minho kacau. Kenyataan buruk apalagi yang akan meluluh lantahkan dunianya sekarang? Seolah kiamatnya benar-benar akan datang lebih cepat dari pada yang lain. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Paman Shim… katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? APA YANG TERJADI PADA AYAHKU!" Minho jatuh bersimpuh diantara raungannya. Ia tak tau apa hatinya sanggup merasakan emosi yang lainnya lagi usai semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Ia tak tau lagi.

"ayah marah padaku, kan? Ayah pasti marah padaku hingga ia membiarkanku seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa… ayah pasti sangat membenciku hingga dia membiarkanku mengetahui kenyataannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini… kenapa ayah begitu membenciku, paman? Kenapa ayah melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yang tak tau? Kenapa ayah begitu paman? Kenapa?" Minho meracau dalam pelukan Changmin. Menangis sesegukan. Pemuda itu benar-benar meringkuk ketakutan sekarang. Ia kehilangan pegangan.

.

.

Minho telah mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas berbagai macam penyakit mematikan yang diderita sang ayah dari seorang dokter yang menanganinya. Ia juga telah melihat catatan medis milik ayahnya yang dikirimkan oleh dokter pribadi sang ayah dari Jepang sana. Secara garis besar, ia sudah tau betapa buruk kondisi sang ayah.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan?

Sebagai seorang putra?

Sebagai seorang dokter?

Tidak ada. Minho hanya duduk diam di kursi tunggu dengan pandangan kosong. Penampilannya berantakan. Baju bekas kerja kemarin –dengan aroma soju dimana-mana- masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan sandal rumah. Rambut berantakan, wajah pucat dan mata bengkak _menyempurnakan_ penampilannya.

"menyesal?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Si pemilik suara itu mengambil duduk di samping Minho. Menyisakan bunyi derit yang berasal dari kursi besi yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik.

Minho menoleh ke sumber suara selama beberapa detik. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Bola mata hitam itu kembali kosong.

"sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku menamparmu semalam?"

Minho mengangguk. Air matanya jatuh lagi. "jadi… enam tahun? Atau lebih?"

"ya… vonis awalnya memang enam tahun lalu. Tapi untuk masalah ginjal, rasanya lebih lama dari itu. Aku dan Changmin tidak tau, dan ayahmu tak pernah bercerita tentang itu pada kami." Pria itu –Lee Donghae- berujar. "kondisinya kian memburuk sekitar tiga atau dua tahun lalu. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ayahmu menolak operasi."

"jadi… hanya aku yang tidak tau?"

"hanya kau yang tidak cukup peka…"

"seharusnya dia membunuhku kan?" lirih Minho. "apa gunanya membesarkan anak kurang ajar sepertiku? Aku bahkan tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa ayahku kesakitan sejak lama…"

"ayahmu menyayangimu. Sangat. Cukup itu yang perlu kau tau dan ingat." ujar Donghae. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Minho. "bersihkan dirimu, Min. Aku memiliki beberapa baju ganti yang bisa kau gunakan. Sebentar lagi waktu besuk di ruang ICU akan dibuka. Kau bisa berkunjung jika tubuhmu sudah bersih. Kau bisa menemui ayahmu dan meminta penjelasan padanya. Buat ia bangun dan kemudian memarahi bocah nakal sepertimu."

Minho tau Donghae sedang bercanda. Namun kenapa mereka sama-sama menangis?

.

Minho ingat bahwa bibir itu sering kali tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Sekarang, bibir –dan nyaris separuh wajah- itu dihiasi sebuah masker yang mengalirkan oksigen untuk orang yang terbaring itu.

Minho ingat bahwa mata itu seringkali menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sekarang mata itu terpejam erat dengan cekung cokelat di bawahnya.

Minho tak pernah menangis sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ibunya tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah, Minho hanya merengek panjang –bukan menangis bercucuran air mata seperti ini. Tapi ternyata, orang yang ia bencilah yang membuat airmatanya keluar lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumya.

"aku datang, ayah…" Minho berujar lirih di telinga kanan sang ayah. "aku disini…"

"anak nakalmu sudah disini… bangunlah…" Minho memohon.

"bangun dan pukul anakmu yang tidak tau diri ini, ayah… bangunlah…"

"aku minta maaf.. maafkan aku…"

"bangunlah… aku mohon…"

Jemari kurus itu tergerak. Mencari. Kelopak mata terpejam itu juga bergerak. Mencari. Hingga perlahan iris hitam yang nampak sayu itu kembali menangkap cahaya. Siluet yang selalu dirindukannya muncul tiba-tiba di pelupuk mata. Hingga si pria tua itu menarik lengkung senyum di bibirnya dengan susah payah. Menggumamkan kata tanpa suara.

Minho menyadari mata yang telah terbuka itu. Ia menghadiahkan sebuah senyum penuh syukur. Menggenggam erat jemari ayahnya. "aku disini…" bisik Minho lirih.

Pria tua itu nampak menggumam tanpa suara. Minho pikir ayahnya merasa kesakitan. Sialnya, kondisi Minho yang kacau membuat otaknya berjalan sangat lambat. Minho tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk ayahnya. Rasanya ia melupakan semua ilmu kedokteran yang telah dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Minho berniat menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter. Namun tangan rapuh itu balas menggenggam erat tangan kekar Minho. Menahan gerakan Minho, dengan bibir pucatnya yang masih menggumam tanpa suara.

"apa?"

Minho mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir sang ayah. " _bogoshippeossoyo._ " Suara lirih ayahnya mengalahkan desau angin.

Minho menatap bola mata sayu milik pria tua itu. Lalu menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di dahi untuknya. Cukup lama hingga air mata Minho bahkan sempat jatuh di dahi ayahnya. " _na do bogoshippo._ "

Minho membawa jemari ayahnya ke pipinya. "anak nakalmu disini, ayah…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Berulang kali pria tua itu memejamkan matanya untuk membiarkan air mata bahagianya tumpah. Minho ada di hadapannya –hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Hanya itu. Dan pria tua itu tak ingin serakah untuk meminta lebih banyak. Karena ia hanya ingin melihat Minho, dan itu cukup untuknya.

Minho mengecup dahi ayahnya lagi. "maafkan aku, ayah…"

 _Jangan pergi…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oops…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _Thanks buat yang udah kasih rekomendasi lagu, baik via review ffn maupun facebook. BTOB – Abeoji (Father); Simple Plan – Perfect; Adelle – All I ask- aku lupa itu usernamenya punya siapa aja. Tapi rekomendasi lagunya ngebantu banget!_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih!_

 _Aku juga pake lagunya_ _양 희 은_ _ft. AKMU – Mother to Daughter; Aerosmith – Angel._

 _Agak kagak nyambung sih… tapi lumayan lah!_

 _._

 _Chapter ini harusnya nyatu sama yang kemarin. Tapi karena kepanjangan, aku potong ^^_

 _Aku geregetan pengen segere meng-_ kkeut- _kan ff ini… tapi ternyata masih ada beberapa yang perlu aku tulis… jadi_ end _nya kembali aku pikirkan. Hahahaa…_

 _._

 _Dari chapter 1, ff ini aku posting setelah aku selesai ketik. Jadi gak melewati proses editing. Jadi kalau ada scene yang gejlok dan mengganjal, jangan lupa kasih tau aku. Boleh via e-mail ke kakagalau74_ at _gmail_ dot _com atau fb an: Lilyana Yasmin._

 _._

 **Last – review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Minho menggenggam jemari ayahnya. Lamat-lamat mengamati wajah terpejam itu dengan penuh syukur. Meski berbagai selang masih menempel di tubuh ayahnya, untuk sekedar membantu pria tua itu tetap bernafas. Tetap hidup. Kyuhyun -sang ayah- sudah tersadar, tadi. Dokter bahkan sudah memeriksanya. Memberikan satu ampul obat injeksi yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali beristirahat. Kondisi ayah Minho itu masih belum stabil, meski bangun dari koma adalah sebuah kemajuan yang cukup bagus.

Dokter kembali mengatakan berbagai hal terkait kondisi Kyuhyun pada Minho. Namun yang paling sering terucap adalah mengenai ginjal sang ayah yang tinggal satu, dan kondisinya sudah sangat rusak. Dokter itu tak yakin untuk memberikan terlalu banyak obat, karena itu bisa semakin membahayakan kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun. Namun disisi lain, kanker lambung yang diderita Kyuhyun memaksa Kyuhyun harus menelan beberapa macam obat keras untuk bisa menghambat perkembangan sel kanker di tubuhnya. Minho tau betul tentang dilema tersebut. Pemuda itu masihlah seorang dokter, meski ia masih tergolong baru dan miskin pengalaman. Ia menyadari dengan pasti resiko dari pemberian obat keras secara berkelanjutan terhadap penderita malfungsi ginjal seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi jika konsumsi obat itu berhenti, sel kankernya mungkin akan menyebar ke organ lain. Sedangkan opsi operasi tidak mungkin dijalankan karena kondisi sang ayah yang cukup riskan. Rasanya seperti menelan buah simalakama, bukan?

"kau kuat kan, Ayah?" lirih Minho.

Tanya itu hanya berbalas bunyi konstan yang berasal dari mesin-mesin yang digunakan untuk membantu kerja organ tubuh sang ayah. Memaksa Minho menangis lagi.

"kau takkan meninggalkanku seperti ini, kan?" Minho kembali bertanya dalam lirih, "ampuni aku, ayah... Ampuni anakmu yang durhaka ini."

"beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya... Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi putramu yang membanggakan."

"aku mohon..." Minho menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan sang ayah. Melepaskan rasa sakit di hatinya melalui air mata.

"kau boleh membalasku, ayah... Kau bisa memukulku." pemuda itu terdengar putus asa, "tapi aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"aku mohon..."

Seorang suster memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun -membuat Minho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang itu. Suster berseragam biru itu memberikan seulas senyum canggung pada Minho. Minho tau apa maksud dari senyuman itu. Sebuah kode bahwa jam besuk khusus pasien di kamar ICU sudah habis. Senyum canggung dari suster itu adalah sebuah bentuk fragmatik dari pengusiran -Minho mengerti. Sehingga Minho hanya mengangguk tipis untuk menanggapi itu.

Minho bangkit berdiri. Mengecup pipi tirus ayahnya. "cepat sembuh, Ayah... Aku menyayangimu." Ujar Minho seraya berlalu. Dengan bola mata berkaca yang masih di pertahankannya.

.

"kau akan pulang? Atau..." pertanyaan tak selesai itu yang pertama kali menyambut Minho saat pemuda itu keluar dari kamar rawat sang ayah. Dan pertanyaan itu berasal dari Donghae.

Minho menggeleng, "mungkin aku akan ke Seoul Hospital. Aku masih harus bertanggung jawab dengan tugasku, bukan?" ujar pemuda itu dengan agak lesu. Ia menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas, meski kali ini Minho sungguh ingin mengabaikannya. Ia merasa tidak yakin bahwa hari ini ia bisa bekerja dengan baik.

Donghae sendiri hanya mengangguk paham. Ia sadar bahwa Minho masihlah dokter baru di rumah sakit itu. Tak baik untuk imej kedepannya jika belum apa-apa Minho sudah mengajukan cuti.

"kalau begitu lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Minho-ya... Jangan khawatir tentang ayahmu." pesan Donghae. "aku dan Changmin akan menjaga ayahmu dengan baik."

"terimakasih, Paman Lee." tulus Minho, "meski aku sungguh tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini."

Donghae menggeleng, "kau pasti bisa... Untuk ayahmu."

Minho menoleh pada Paman Lee-nya itu usai mendengar kalimat Donghae. "ayahmu sangat bangga saat kau resmi menyandang gelar dokter." kenang Donghae. Pria tua itu mengingat tawa sumringah Kyuhyun kala menghadiri wisuda Minho beberapa minggu lepas. Senyum bangga, meski bola mata Kyuhyun nampak berkaca saat itu.

Minho menangkap pandangan menerawang dari Donghae. Ia tak tau apa yang dilamunkan oleh pria yang merupakan sekretaris ayahnya itu. Namun perasaan agak sesak yang membuat matanya memanas itu melingkupinya tiba-tiba.

"anggap saja, dengan kau menolong orang lain maka Tuhan pun akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolong ayahmu." ujar Donghae. "kau tau bukan, pertolongan Tuhan selalu datang dari sisi yang tak terduga. Dan kadang, itu berasal dari kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang kita lakukan."

"ya..." lirih Minho. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Minho-ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Donghae mengusap anak-anak rambut milik Minho. "kau harus percaya bahwa ayahmu adalah pria yang hebat dan kuat. Ia takkan dengan mudah menyerah."

Minho mengangguk kecil, meski air matanya tak kunjung berhenti terjatuh. Minho tak minta banyak; ia hanya ingin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa benar-benar berbakti pada ayahnya. Ia ingin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menghapus kenangan buruk di masa lalu.

Minho baru saja akan berlalu -pergi ke Seoul Hospital- saat ia melihat Changmin berjalan beriringan bersama Choi Siwon dan Choi Sooyoung. Dahi Minho langsung berkerut dan membuat alisnya nampak menyatu. Lalu pandangan menyipit tak suka itu ia layangkan pada orang-orang itu.

Sooyoung nampak akan menyapa putranya. Namun Minho hanya menunduk singkat seraya berlalu. Tak menyapa sedikitpun. Seolah mereka tak saling kenal sebelumnya. Perempuan yang merupakan ibu kandung Minho itu tersenyum pahit. Nyaris melepas isakannya.

 _Oppa, apakah Minho bersikap seperti ini padamu sebelumnya?_ -Sooyoung membatin. Mengingat betapa Kyuhyun pun pernah melalui fase seperti ini karena ulahnya dan Siwon.

Sedangkan Donghae dan Changmin sama-sama menghela napas lelah. Mereka sungguh ingin agar Minho mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Namun bukan seperti ini yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

 **ENDLESS**

.

Minho Kyuhyun

.

Family

.

.

.

.

Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik. Usai satu hari penuh dinyatakan koma dan nyaris empat hari bergulat dengan kondisinya yang mencapai fase kritis, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruang ICU usai menghabiskan waktu selama lima hari berada di ruangan itu. Pria tua itu kini di rawat di salah satu kamar VVIP lantai empat Samsung Medical Center.

"kau tidak bekerja?" Kyuhyun -pria tua dengan nasal cannula yang masih bertengger di hidungnya itu- bertanya dengan suara pelan pada seseorang yang baru memasuki kamar rawatnya. Ia sedikit bersusah payah untuk menyeret tubuh lemahnya ke posisi duduk.

Minho -seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun- buru-buru menghampiri ranjang ayahnya. Menahan gerakan ayahnya. "berbaring saja..." pinta Minho.

"ayah sudah baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun berkeras, sehingga Minho membantu sang ayah untuk berada dalam posisi duduk dengan susah payah.

Namun karena pada dasarnya tubuh Kyuhyun memang masih lemah, pria tua itu langsung oleng saat baru saja duduk selama beberapa detik. Minho langsung mengambil duduk di ranjang ayahnya. Sedikit menarik sang ayah untuk bersandar di dadanya saja.

Minho sebenarnya ingin mengomel karena kekeraskepalaan sang ayah. Namun itu semua urung ia lakukan saat ia mendengar napas ayahnya agak memburu. Kegiatan sederhana saja nampaknya berhasil menguras banyak tenaga sang ayah. Minho memastikan alat medis yang tertempel di tubuh ayahnya berfungsi dengan baik.

"kau tidak bekerja?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Suaranya berakhir dengan desisan kesal karena nyeri yang terasa menyengat di area dadanya.

"jam kerjaku sudah selesai, ayah..." ujar Minho. Pemuda itu memijat perlahan tubuh ayahnya agar si pria tua itu lebih relaks.

"jam dua siang?" Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"ini sabtu, ayah. Jam kerjaku hanya sampai pukul dua siang untuk hari sabtu." jelas Minho. "aku tidak membolos atau izin -jika itu yang ayah khawatirkan."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menarik napas. Tubuh rentanya itu sepertinya mulai semakin sulit diajak bekerja sama. Terbukti dari semakin lelahnya ia bahkan hanya untuk menarik napas.

"ayah belum makan siang?" tanya Minho saat mendapati satu set makan siang milik sang ayah masih terbungkus plastik wrap.

Kyuhyun belum sempat menjawab, namun Minho sudah mulai nyerocos. Mengeluarkan ceramah ala seorang dokter pada sang ayah. "ayah jangan melewatkan makan... Ayah juga harus mengkonsumsi obat, bukan? Bagaimana bisa ayah bersikap seperti ini, eoh?"

"kau tak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada ayahmu untuk menjawab, eung?"

Minho menghela napas, "baiklah... Silahkan katakan pembelaanmu, Tuan Cho." ujar Minho sambil membuka plastik wrap yang menyelubungi menu makan siang sang ayah. Mengaduk pelan bubur lobak yang masih agak hangat itu.

"ayah hanya tak berselera... Makanannya rasanya pahit."

"ayah bahkan belum memakannya sedikitpun. Tau darimana rasanya pahit?" pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Menyodorkan seujung sendok bubur lobak itu dihadapan bibir ayahnya.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dengan agak ogah-ogahan. Mengunyah makanan itu dengan raut wajah tak suka. Rasa yang disuguhkan dari makanan itu benar-benar khas rumah sakit sekali. Lidahnya yang sebelumnya terasa pahit, kini malah kian terasa tak nyaman. Perutnya juga terasa di aduk-aduk. Mual. Meski begitu, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya. Kali pertama Kyuhyun bisa berada dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan Minho. Ini juga merupakan kali pertama Minho menyuapi Kyuhyun. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan.

"mungkin rasanya agak sedikit hambar. Namun ayah tetap tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang. Karena ada banyak obat yang harus ayah konsumsi."

"lalu, kapan ayah boleh pulang?"

"ayah masih harus menjalani perawatan intensif. Jadi masih belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku baru saja bicara dengan dokter Kim. Setelah berkasnya selesai, aku berencana memindahkan perawatan ayah di Seoul Hospital. Agar aku tak harus pulang pergi antara Seoul Hospital dan Samsung. Aku juga bisa lebih leluasa mengawasi ayah, nantinya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah sambil menerima suapan kedua dari Minho. "ayah ingin pulang ke Jepang."

Minho menghela napas. Inilah yang seringkali membuat Minho kesal. Yang dimaksud ayahnya dengan pulang bukan hanya sekedar keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi kembali ke Jepang. Sejak ayahnya sadar, beliau selalu mengatakan ingin kembali ke Jepang. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Minho ingin marah dan berkata-kata kasar.

"tak ada siapapun di Jepang, Ayah... Siapa yang akan menjaga ayah nantinya?"

"ayah bisa menjaga diri... Lagipula ayah sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Min." pria tua keras kepala itu berujar. "kau harus fokus pada pasienmu di Seoul Hospital, Min. Kau juga masih harus melanjutkan sekolahmu... Tahun ini kau berencana mengambil spesialis bukan?"

"apa hubungannya sekolah dan pekerjaanku dengan perawatan ayah -hingga ayah memutuskan ingin kembali ke Jepang, huh?"

"kau tidak akan fokus jika ayah masih di Korea, Min. Kau akan sibuk dengan pengobatan ayah jika ayah masih berada dalam jarak pandangmu..."

"alasanmu sungguh konyol, Yah!" kesal Minho. "ayah pikir, dengan ayah menjalani pengobatan di Jepang, aku akan bisa fokus?"

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun dengan emosi yang masih tidak stabil itu nampak sedikit membanting mangkuk plastik berisi menu makan siang sang ayah ke meja di samping blankar. Pelan-pelan, Minho memposisikan tubuh sang ayah kembali dalam posisi berbaring. Ia sepertinya harus segera pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum emosinya benar-benar meledak. Namun tangan lemah Kyuhyun menahan kepergian putra semata wayangnya.

"Min..."

"dalam kepalaku, kalimat ayah tadi itu berarti lain." aku Minho tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mengutarakan kekesalannya setiap kali sang ayah menyebut Jepang sebagai destinasi pulang.

"Ayah seperti enggan berada dekat denganku hingga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, padahal ayah masih butuh perawatan. Tak ada kerabat lain di Jepang selain Paman Lee dan Paman Shim. Siapa yang akan menemani dan merawat ayah disana? Apa ayah lebih suka bergantung pada mereka dibanding kepadaku? Apa aku benar-benar tidak berguna hingga ayah harus membuangku dengan cara seperti ini?"

"apa aku sungguh mengecewakan bagi ayah, sehingga ayah merasa tak nyaman denganku dan selalu meminta untuk kembali ke Jepang?" sambung Minho.

"bukan begitu Minho-ya..."

"lalu apa?" Minho terdengar mendesak.

"apapun alasan Ayah, itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Minho." Minho mendengus. Nyaris habis batas sabarnya. "aku selalu tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayah. Kalimat-kalimat rancu ayah selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa ayah tak pernah sayang padaku; ayah tak membutuhkanku. Kalimat-kalimat ayah selalu menyudutkanku -seolah aku tak pernah kau butuhkan. Ayah selalu membuatku bingung. Seperti buku tua yang tersegel, dan kuncinya hilang berabad lalu. Apa Ayah suka bahwa kita selalu berakhir dengan salah paham seperti ini?" tanya Minho.

Pemuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggunakan nada tinggi.

"..."

"sampai kapan aku harus menjadi orang yang tidak tau apapun? Sampai kapan Ayah akan menyembunyikan semuanya? Apakah ayah sadar bahwa ayah berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan padaku. Alasan konyol ayah yang selalu ingin kembali ke Jepang, kenyataan pahit keluarga kecil kita, penyakit yang ayah derita -semuanya! Kau menyembunyikan semuanya, ayah. Kau bahkan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ibu kandungku seperti seorang pelacur yang bersedia melebarkan selangkangannya untuk pria-pria kaya."

"CHO MINHO...!" nada menggeram murka itu terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Minho sendiri hanya tersenyum pahit saat sang ayah akhirnya membentaknya dan memanggilnya dengan marga lamanya. "kenapa ayah harus marah? Kenyataannya ibu kandungku memang..."

"hentikan kalimatmu disana!" dingin. Kalimat itu begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Minho dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menangis untuk sebuah alasan yang mereka simpan sendiri.

"ibumu... Bukan wanita seperti itu. Kau tak boleh mengingat sisi buruk ibumu seperti itu. Dia... Wanita yang baik..."

Minho mengeratkan giginya saat ia menatap bola mata berkaca milik ayahnya. Minho merasa hatinya sakit saat sang ayah terdengar begitu membela ibunya.

"jika kau butuh seseorang untuk kau persalahkan atas kehancuran keluarga kita, kau bisa menyalahkan ayah, Minho." lirih Kyuhyun. "jadi jangan membenci ibumu seperti itu... Jangan."

Tatapan itu... Minho membencinya. Seolah ayahnya tengah memohon padanya untuk berhenti menghakimi orang yang ia cintai. Ah... Ataukah, itu memang benar?

"untuk kali ini, aku ingin ayah bisa sedikit saja menjadi egois." Minho berusaha keras tak terisak, "marahlah... Membencilah... Agar kau terlihat lebih manusiawi, Yah..."

Minho berlalu.

"selama hidupku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Minho. Hanya itu." kalimat lirih Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Minho di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu mendengarkan, namun tak berbalik. Ia hanya diam sambil menunggu ayahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"masa kecil macam apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau tau bahwa ibumu yang meninggalkan kita? Kebencian macam apa yang akan bersarang di hatimu jika kau tau bahwa kepergian ibumu malam itu bukan karena semata-mata aku memukulnya?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan susah payah. "kondisi keuanganku tak cukup mampu untuk menjaga ibumu tetap di sisi kita. Ketidakmampuanku yang menyebabkanmu kehilangan sosok ibu."

"ayah sungguh takut kau meninggalkan ayah dengan alasan serupa. Hingga ayah melakukan sebuah hal gila. Ayah menjual ginjal untuk modal usaha."

Minho berbalik memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Air matanya jatuh satu-satu.

"ayah pikir akan cukup. Kau, ayah, dan kondisi keuangan yang baik. Ayah pikir setelah itu kau akan berhenti bertanya soal ibumu. Ayah pikir kita bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Tapi kau malah semakin membenci ayah."

Minho menyesal... Sungguh... "kenapa ayah tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku? Kenapa pada akhirnya ayah mengembalikanku pada ibu? Kenapa ayah membuangku?" lirih Minho.

"sedikitpun ayah tak pernah berfikir untuk membuangmu. Ayah bahkan tak pernah bepikir untuk melepasmu dari genggaman ayah." Kyuhyun menerawang. Napasnya yang pendek-pendek itu terasa kian menyakitkan. "tapi ayah tak pantas untuk bersikap seegois itu. Ayah hanya tak ingin kau menghabiskan masa mudamu dengan merawat pria tua penyakitan sepertiku. Ayah tak ingin kau merasa kesepian, jika lelaki yang kau benci ini tiba-tiba mati."

Kyuhyun tertawa lemah kemudian. "hidupmu harus bahagia, Minho. Hanya itu doa dan harapan ayah untukmu..."

"tak apa jika seumur hidup, ayah harus kau benci. Tak apa, jika ayah harus sendirian pada akhirnya. Satu-satunya yang ayah inginkan hanya kau bahagia. Ayah berdoa agar kau tak mengalami kesulitan yang serupa dengan ayah. Ayah berharap bahwa dengan mengembalikanmu pada ibumu, kau akan punya keluarga yang utuh seperti yang selalu kau harapkan. Oleh karenanya ayah membiarkanmu tinggal dengan ibumu." Air mata Kyuhyun meluncur.

"Ayah pikir semua yang ayah lakukan sudah benar. Tapi semakin hari rasanya semakin sakit. Bahkan jika setiap harinya kau hanya akan berkata ketus, ayah selalu ingin mendengar suaramu. Sekalipun jika setiap hari kau hanya berwajah masam, ayah tetap ingin melihatmu. Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk beberapa menit, ayah selalu berharap bahwa ayah bisa bertemu dengamu."

Minho menghampiri ayahnya. Mengecup dahi keriput pria tua itu, "jangan menyayangi aku sebanyak itu, Ayah... Aku takut aku tak bisa membalas sebanyak yang kau berikan. Jangan menyayangi aku sebanyak itu..."

Pemuda itu menangis seperti bocah kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di pasar malam.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "kau yang terbaik yang pernah ayah miliki, Minho."

"apakah, ayah mencintai ibu sebanyak itu juga?"

Kyuhyun diam. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dan Minho, sudah mendapat jawaban dalam bisu itu.

.

.

.

Sooyoung menghampiri Minho yang tengah membereskan baju di kamarnya. Langkah perempuan itu nampak gugup, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri. Hubungan ibu dan anak itu tidak begitu baik semenjak rahasia masalalu mereka terkuak seminggu kebelakang. Begitu juga dengan hubungan Minho dan Siwon. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu memang masih pulang ke mansion keluarga Choi. Namun ia seolah menarik diri. Ia tak ingin terlibat perbincangan apapun, melarikan diri saat bertemu dan bahkan menolak setiap diajak makan bersama. Setiap kali Siwon dan Sooyoung menjenguk Kyuhyun, selalu saja ada alasan bagi Minho untuk segera menyingkir.

Penolakan secara terang-terangan itu menyakiti hati Sooyoung. Seolah lima tahun kebersamaan mereka di Korea tak ada artinya. Tak jarang, perempuan berumur itu menangisi hubungan buruknya dengan sang putra. Siwon sendiri tak bisa membantu banyak untuk meperbaiki hubungan ibu dan anak yang retak itu. Oh... Siwon sendiri bahkan belum mendapat maaf dari Minho.

"kau... Berencana untuk tidak pulang?" tanya Sooyoung saat melihat putranya sibuk menjejalkan beberapa kemejanya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel berwarna olive green.

Minho menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman singkat.

"untuk berapa lama?"

Minho hanya diam. Sooyoung mencoba untuk tersenyum meski hatinya merasa terluka dengan pengabaian itu.

"mau ibu buatkan sesuatu untuk bekal?"

Minho masih tak menanggapi.

"biar ibu ban..." belum usai kalimat Sooyoung, Minho keburu menarik tas ranselnya.

Sooyoung menghela napas. Menghalau perasaan penuh di hatinya. Ia baru saja di tolak oleh putranya sendiri. Dan rasanya sakit sekali. "Minho... suatu hari nanti, kau akan memaafkan ibu, kan?" Perempuan itu terdengar putus asa.

"jika luka hatimu sudah membaik, kau akan berhenti mengabaikan ibu, kan?"

"kau... Akan memanggil perempuan ini dengan sebutan ibu lagi kan, Minho?" Sooyoung menangis. Hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menghalau perasaan sesak itu. Ia tak tau bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghadapi fase ini, padahal Sooyoung yang baru diabaikan selama seminggu ini saja sudah merasa depresi dan ingin bunuh diri.

Minho merasa bersalah. Ia tak bermaksud sejahat itu pada ibunya. Tapi hatinya masih butuh banyak waktu untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan.

"ayah ingin melanjutkan pengobatannya di Jepang." Minho berujar. Meski masih tanpa memandang wajah ibunya.

Sooyoung mendengarkan. Bola matanya membulat sempurna karena kaget.

"aku sedang mencoba untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang merawat ayah di rumah sakit Samsung. Aku juga akan menghubungi dokter pribadi ayah di Jepang untuk meminta pendapat beliau."

"kau akan meninggalkan ibu?"

"tak ada yang menjaga ayah di Jepang. Aku berencana minta rekomendasi professor di rumah sakit Seoul agar aku bisa pindah tugas di Tokyo." jawaban tersirat dari Minho membuat Sooyoung kembali menangis.

"apa kau begitu membenci ibu?"

Minho terdiam selama beberapa detik. Lalu kemudian ia sengaja membiarkan bola matanya bertemu dengan iris berkaca sang ibu. "bahkan jikapun aku ingin membenci ibu, aku tetap tidak punya hak."

"aku tidak berhak membenci perempuan yang paling dicintai ayahku. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya, atau seluruh usaha ayahku akan sia-sia." sambung Minho.

"Minho..."

"aku tidak ingin membenci ibu. Sungguh..." bola mata Minho berair kini. "tapi nyatanya aku bukan Ayah, Bu. Aku bukan ayah yang bisa memberi ibu maaf sebanyak yang ibu butuhkan. Hatiku sakit, bu..."

"maafkan ibu... Semuanya memang salah ibu... Maafkan ibu, Minho..."

"aku harus bagaimana, Bu?" keluh Minho pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu jatuh bersimpuh di pelukan ibunya. "harus bagaimana aku meminta maaf atas dosaku pada Ayah? Sedangkan ayah terlalu banyak memberiku kasih sayang. Ayah selalu bersikap seolah aku tak pernah melakukan dosa apapun padanya. Aku malu pada ayah, Bu."

"aku juga tak tau harus bagaimana aku menghadapi ibu." jeda, "ibu adalah perempuan yang paling aku hormati di seumur hidupku. Tapi karena ibu, keluarga kita jadi berantakan. Aku kehilangan sosok ibu selama masa kecilku."

Sooyoung bersusah payah menahan isakannya, meski itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Keluh kesah Minho, rasa frustasi Minho turut menyeret perasaan bersalahnya."maafkan ibu... Maafkan ibu, Minho."

"hatiku sakit bu.. Sakit sekali..."

Perempuan tua yang merupakan ibu Minho itu turut menangis bersama putranya. Kenangan dan dosa masalalu membuat perasaan bersalahnya mencuat. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menghadapi kenyataan. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mendengarkan sejak tadi dengan tanpa suara. Seperti halnya Sooyoung, Siwon pun memiliki perasaan bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk banyak-banyak orang yang telah membantu banyak._

 _Terimakasih untuk readers tabah yang selalu sabar nunggu saya update._

 _Terimakasih pula karena sudah selalu support saya. Terimakasih pada readers yang udah rajin PM, dan juga nongkrongin tiap update-an fb saya cuma buat "mengingatkan" ff ini untuk segera publis. (serius, ini sampe kebawa mimpi)_

 _Saya masih dalam petualangan. Masa menggembel -numpang hidup kayak parasit. Cuma bawa gadget tujuh inch, baju, dan uang yang kini tinggal seratus tujuh puluh dua ribu delapan ratus rupiah :D Saya cuma pengen readers tau, kalau saya bersusah payah nulis ff ini. Sampe mata pedih gegara tulisannya yang bikin retina mata saya berakomodasi maksimal *halah apa banget ini bahasa*_

 _Tanpa laptop, penulis amatir ini bukanlah apa-apa :D_

 _Last, doakan saya menemukan apa yang saya cari, ya?_

 _Ps: saya mengakui bahwa saya adalah penulis ff yang nyaris tidak pernah membalas review (di ffn). Tapi serius, saya baca semua riview kok! Kalau ada pertanyaan yg butuh jawaban mendesak, bisa kirim ke fb dengan nama acc: Lilyana Yasmin._

 _With love, Kakagalau74_


	9. Chapter 9

Minho mengabulkan keinginan ayahnya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang pemuda itu lakukan. Menyadari bahwa Korea telah memberikan banyak kenangan buruk bagi sang ayah, adalah salah satu alasan Minho menyetujui pengobatan ayahnya untuk di lanjutkan di Jepang. Kyuhyun sempat berkata bahwa Minho tak perlu ikut dengannya kembali ke Jepang. Minho punya pasien yang harus diurus dan pemuda itu juga baru saja mendaftar ke salah satu fakultas kedokteran terbaik di Seoul untuk mengambil spesialis. Kyuhyun tak ingin sang putra menelantarkan masa depannya, sekalipun dalam hati Kyuhyun sungguh berharap bahwa Minho bisa menemaninya di sisa hidupnya. Syukurlah, Minho cukup keras kepala untuk menolak ide sang ayah. Sehingga ia tetap memaksa untuk ikut ke Jepang dengan alasan, takkan ada yang menjaga sang ayah disana jika Minho tak ikut pergi. Pada akhirnya, Minho juga ikut bersama ayahnya untuk kembali ke Jepang usai semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan selesai. Minho berdiskusi dengan paman Lee dan paman Shim-nya untuk mengurus semua keperluannya di Jepang. Ia bahkan telah meminta surat rekomendasi dari professornya di Seoul Hospital agar bisa memuluskan jalannya untuk melanjutkan sekolah kedokterannya di Universitas yang berada di Tokyo. Juga untuk bisa melamar bekerja di rumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo.

 _Voila!_ E-mail yang Minho kirimkan ke sebuah rumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo itu Berbuah manis. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari dokter Park -dokter pribadi Kyuhyun di Jepang, Minho hanya perlu mengirimkan CV lengkapnya dan sedikit interview untuk bisa mengisi spot kosong di bagian dokter umum ataupun dokter ER. Sedangkan kuliahnya? Oh, tanda tangan dari profesornya itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Minho sukses di terima dengan baik di Universitas Tokyo di fakultas kedokteran.

Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jepang. Pria tua itu mengalami demam tinggi. Panas tubuh yang nyaris mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius itu membuat sang ayah mimisan dan sempat mengalami gangguan pernapasan. Hingga akhirnya tubuh tua renta itu harus kembali disokong dengan masker oksigen dan dua kantung infus sekaligus.

"ayah sudah merasa lebih baik. Kita tak perlu menunda keberangkatan, Min." kalimat itulah yang terus-menerus di ucapkan Kyuhyun saat Minho berencana menunda keberangkatan mereka.

Minho melirik dokter Kim untuk meminta pertimbangan. Pria yang tak kalah tua dari Kyuhyun itu jelas saja menggeleng. Tidak mengizinkan pasiennya untuk bepergian di tengah kondisinya yang menurun.

"ayah... besok saja, _'kay_?" bujuk Minho. "aku janji, kita akan langsung berangkat ke Jepang saat kondisi ayah sudah stabil. Dengan penerbangan pertama yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Pria tua itu menolak dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Pada akhirnya, kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun -lah yang menang. Minho harus mendengus pasrah saat ia tidak bisa lagi menolak keinginan ayahnya yang sangat keukeuh itu. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu pada akhirnya berangkat menuju Jepang dengan mengambil penerbangan pukul lima sore. Bersama Shim Changmin yang mendampingi mereka. Sedangkan Lee Donghae, sudah lebih awal kembali ke Jepang untuk menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan di Jepang.

Dengan hati-hati, Minho mendorong kursi roda sang ayah. Kyuhyun yang masih ditempeli satu kantung infus itu nampak seperti buntalan selimut. Tubuh kurus nan ringkihnya di tutupi jaket yang masih ditambah lagi dengan selimut tebal oleh Minho. Sengaja. Minho tak ingin ayahnya merasa kedinginan dan berimbas pada semakin memburuknya kondisi sang ayah.

Sayangnya, keberadaan Kyuhyun cukup mencolok hingga menarik perhatian awak media. Kondisi CEO dari Sapphire Blue Hotel yang memburuk itu nampaknya jadi santapan hangat media cetak dan elektronik. Beberapa kolom ekonomi dan bisnis berbondong-bondong menuliskan berita tentang kondisi terbaru Kyuhyun pasca kabar tentang sang CEO terkapar akibat kanker itu tersebar. Bahkan saham untuk perusahaan yang dikelola dibawah naungan Kyuhyun sempat anjlok selama beberapa hari. Berkat Donghae dan Changmin, beberapa perusahaan milik Kyuhyun kembali bergerak stabil.

Minho menjaga ketat sang ayah. Dibantu dengan paman Shim dan beberapa petugas keamanan hingga _check in_ bandara selesai. Beruntung, aksi keroyokan para jurnalis itu tak melibatkan adegan saling dorong. Sehingga kondisi sang ayah tetap aman.

"ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho saat mereka sudah berada di pesawat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan memejamkan mata.

"sungguh?" Minho sedikit panik saat melihat ayahnya terpejam.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdecak dan mengibaskan tangannya yang masih berada di balik selimut. "ayah mengantuk sekali. Biarkan ayah tidur..."

Minho jadi was-was dengan ucapan sang ayah itu. Takut sang ayah kelepasan tidur hingga tidak bangun lagi. "ayah...?"

Kyuhyun membalas dengan deheman singkat.

Minho kembali memanggil pelan sang ayah selang satu menit.

Dan Kyuhyun masih membalasnya dengan deheman serupa sebelumnya.

"ayah, kau sungguh hanya tidur, kan?"

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya. Menunjukkan bola mata kuyu dan cekungan yang agak menghitam di bawah mata. Lelah dan mengantuk terlihat jelas disana. "kau sungguh tak membiarkan ayah tidur, eum? Ayah sungguh mengantuk, Min." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan bersusah payah menahan berat di kelopak matanya. "dokter Kim sepertinya menyuntikkan obat tidur sebelum kita berangkat tadi."

Minho mendesah pelan. Ia sungguh lupa bahwa dokter Kim memang menyuntikkan obat tidur pada sang ayah, tadi. "baiklah... baiklah. Maafkan aku karena mengganggu istirahatmu, ayah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat. Pria tua itu kemudian menyambung memejamkan mata. Minho sendiri hanya mengecup dahi sang ayah singkat sambil menggumamkan kata, "selamat beristirahat." pada sang ayah dengan pelan. Sedangkan Changmin yang duduk di _seat_ belakang Minho sedikit tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

.

Minho masih mengamati ayahnya selama setengah jam lebih. Menyeka titik-titik keringat di dahi sang ayah dengan tampang lega. Demam sang ayah sudah turun dan kondisi ayahnya sudah terbilang cukup stabil. Minho percaya, sepertinya Jepang membawa aura positif untuk sang ayah.

.

.

 **ENDLESS**

.

.

Minho & Kyuhyun

.

.

hurt - family

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jepang.

Negeri matahari terbit itu rupanya menerbitkan harapan baru pula untuk Minho dan Kyuhyun. Usai menapakkan kaki di Bandara Narita, Kyuhyun -yang masih tertidur, saat itu- langsung di tempatkan di salah satu kamar VVIP rumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo. Bukan karena kondisinya kembali menurun, namun sejak awal memang begitulah rencana mereka memindahkan Kyuhyun ke Jepang. Untuk melanjutkan pengobatan.

Terhitung satu bulan sudah mereka kembali ke Jepang. Minho masih sedikit kerepotan mengatur jadwal kuliahnya dan jadwal kerjanya. Sehingga ia beberapa kali melimpahkan tugas untuk menjaga sang ayah di rumah sakit kepada Changmin dan Donghae -meski pada kenyataannya Minho tetap menjadi orang yang paling sering di sisi Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Kyuhyun sendiri berada dalam kondisi _lumayan._ Tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti, memang. Namun setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak _collapse_ atau jatuh pada kondisi kritis seperti sebulan lalu. Kondisinya cenderung cukup stabil.

Atau mungkin, Kyuhyun memang terlaĺu pandai menutupi semuanya?

"setidaknya, walimu harus tau, Tuan." suara dokter Park terdengar diantara ruangan sunyi. "kondisimu..."

"aku yang paling tau seperti apa keadaan tubuhku, dokter Park." Kyuhyun menghela napas lelahnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar rawatnya. "Anda hanya perlu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kondisiku baik-baik saja."

"kondisi anda menurun dengan cepat. Saya tidak yakin untuk berbohong lebih banyak dari ini..."

"bukankah anda punya kewajiban menjaga privasi dan kondisi psikologis pasien anda, dokter Park? Kau berhak -atau bahkan harus- melindungi data rekam medis pasienmu, jika itu permintaan mereka. Bukankah begitu, dokter?"

Dokter Park memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kode etik dan nilai kekeluargaan agaknya tidak berjalan beriringan. Dan itu membuat dokter Park berada dalam posisi yang dilematis.

"berikan aku dokumen persetujuan," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "aku akan menandatanganinya. Jika suatu saat seseorang menuntutmu karena hal itu, kau bisa bebas, karena itu semua atas persetujuanku."

"aku juga bisa membawa pengacaraku saat penandatanganan nanti, agar dokumen itu memiliki saksi dan sah dimata hukum." sambung Kyuhyun. "sekarang keluarlah, dokter Park."

Kyuhyun mengusir halus dokter setengah baya itu. Meraih dokumen kantornya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di meja nakas, tadi.

"anda melakukan ini karena tak ingin saham anda jatuh, Tuan Cho?" tanya dokter Park sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lagi dokumen kantornya kepangkuan. Tertawa remeh sebelum akhirnya menggeleng kecil, "ada banyak hal yang lebih berharga dari sekedar saham, dokter." kata Kyuhyun pelan. "aku tak begitu suka menatapi mata bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kenangan sebelum kematianku harusnya tak boleh seburuk itu kan, dokter Park?"

Dokter Park mengangguk. Mencoba memahami kesusahan hati Kyuhyun. Menjaga harapan di hati orang-orang disekelilingnya, itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh si pasien keras kepala itu. Meski itu tetap saja bukan tindakan yang tepat.

Dokter Park ingin keluarga Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana kondisi terakhir Kyuhyun. Ia ingin keluarga pasien lebih menjaganya karena keadaan kali ini tidak bisa sedikitpun dianggap remeh. Sial saja kekeras kepalaan tuan Cho malah membuatnya di posisi sulit.

Menyembunyikan keadaan yang sebenarnya? Oh, ya Tuhan!

"Tuan, sekalipun anda ingin menyembunyikan ini semua dari orang-orang di sekeliling anda -terutama putra anda- saya harap anda tetap tidak berputus asa. Mari berjuang bersama, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "terimakasih, dokter Park."

Pria tua berjubah dokter dengan dimple smile di kedua pipinya itu balas tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun. "putra anda pasti sangat beruntung karena begitu dicintai oleh ayahnya. " ujarnya sebelum membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

"aku yang beruntung, karena ia masih bersedia menemaniku sampai akhir." lirih Kyuhyun kepada angin.

.

.

Di luar kamar rawat Kyuhyun, dokter Park merasa seolah baru saja diberikan _shock_ terapi paling mengerikan di seumur hidupnya. Suara dingin dan mengintimidasi itu menyambutnya sesaat setelah dokter senior itu menutup pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Si sumber suara adalah pria muda dengan jubah putih yang sama dengan si dokter senior. Ia tengah bersandar di dinding, di tepi pintu. Wajahnya yang nampak keruh itu membuat dokter Park bertanya-tanya sejak kapan si dokter muda -sekaligus wali pasiennya itu berada disana.

"aku tak pernah tau bahwa ayahku punya jadwal pemeriksaan jam segini." Minho, si pria muda berjubah putih itu berujar.

"bukan pemeriksaan. Kami hanya mengobrol karena ayahmu sendirian." kilah dokter Park. "aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku menemaninya sebelum kau atau paman-pamanmu datang."

Minho membuka lebar matanya. Ia takut, sekali mengerjap, maka akan tumpahlah air matanya. "berapa ayahku membayarmu, dokter Park?" Minho bertanya lirih.

"kau bisa tanya bagian administrasi untuk bertanya berapa biaya konsultasi dan lain-lainnya." ujar dokter Park sambil tertawa gugup. "ah, masuklah! Kau mau menemui ayahmu bukan, dokter Minho? Beliau pasti tengah menunggu. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

Minho menahan lengan dokter seniornya, "memanipulasi data rekam medis pasien dan menunjukkan data palsu pada wali sah pasien adalah pelanggaran kode etik, dokter Park. Bahkan sekalipun itu adalah permintaan pasien, tindakanmu bisa membuat proses pengobatan terlambat di lakukan karena tidak adanya persetujuan sah dari pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien."

Dokter Park menaikkan alisnya. "apa maksudmu?" katanya. Berpura-pura tak tau.

"berbohonglah... Bisakah kau berbohong pada ayahku?" pinta Minho. "katakan dengan jujur bagaimana kondisi ayahku. Perlihatkan semua data rekam medis milik ayahku –data yang sesungguhnya. Beritahu aku -seberapa burukpun itu. Aku berjanji aku akan berpura-pura tidak tau."

"kau... mendengarnya?"

Minho ingin menggeleng. Tapi ia tak mampu. Pada akhirnya, hanya air mata lah yang menetes satu-satu sebagai jawabnya.

"bisakah kau berbohong pada ayahku, dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku?" pinta Minho. "aku akan membayar untuk itu –jika memang harus."

"kita akan bicara di ruanganku." ujar dokter Park seraya mengamit lengan dokter muda itu. Dokter Park tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berpikiran negatif tentang ini semua.

.

' _bohong jika aku berkata bahwa kondisi ayahmu membaik, dokter Choi.' Dokter Park membuka kalimatnya saat mereka berada di ruangan dokter Park._

' _panggil aku Minho saja.' Ralat Minho –'dan ya. Aku tau bahwa kondisi ayah tidak menunjukkan kemajuan berarti. Tapi…'_

' _tapi apa?' dokter Park bertanya. Pria itu nampak memilah-milah beberapa map yang ada di lemari arsip miliknya._

' _tapi aku tak tau, seberapa buruk sebenarnya kondisi ayah.'_

 _Dokter Park mengangguk kecil. Menyodorkan dua buah map kepada Minho. 'ini. Kau mengenal map yang kiri. Dan map yang sebelah kanan, adalah data yang seharusnya kau lihat.'_

 _Minho memperhatikan dengan seksama. Yang kiri adalah data rekam medis sang ayah. Minho tau karena ia seringkali membahas tentang data-data itu bersama dokter Park. Sedangkan data yang kanan –isinya juga data rekam medis ayahnya, atas nama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Namun isi data dari kedua map itu cukup berbeda._

' _kanker lambungnya sudah hampir masuk stadium IV. Tapi tim dokter tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong. Dan untuk ginjal ayahmu…'_

' _aku masih berusaha menghubungi teman-temanku dan beberapa kenalan yang aku kenal untuk mencari donor.' Potong Minho. 'aku harap mereka bisa memberi kabar dalam waktu cepat.'_

 _Pria berjubah dokter yang lebih tua itu menggeleng. 'bahkan sekalipun donor ditemukan, ayahmu kemungkinan besar tidak bisa melakukan operasi.' Jelas dokter Park. 'dokter anestesi takkan memberikan persetujuannya.'_

 _Minho mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan data rekam medis itu. 'apa maksud anda, dokter Park?'_

 _Si dokter itu membuka salah satu halaman untuk dibaca Minho. 'riwayat hipertensi, maag akut dan beberapa penyakit lainnya menyulitkan Tuan Cho untuk bisa segera operasi. Terlebih…'_

' _anda yakin ayahku mengeluhkan hal ini padamu, dokter Park?' Minho menunjuk pada salah satu keluhan yang tertulis di data medis milik ayahnya itu._

' _aku telah memintanya untuk menggunakan kateter urine, namun Tuan Cho menolaknya.'_

' _anda sungguh yakin ayahku mengeluhkan ini?' Minho mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _Dokter Park menghela napas. 'ya. Ayah anda mengeluhkan ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Gangguan saat buang air kecil, pada awalnya. Saya dan petugas lab telah melakukan pemeriksaan –yang kemudian bisa disimpulkan bahwa tuan Cho mengalami masalah pada prostatnya.'_

' _dokter Park, kau dan ayahku sungguh berencana untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami? Aku bahkan tak pernah tau bahwa ayah pernah melakukan proses USG.' geram Minho. Jemarinya meremas foto hasil pemeriksaan ultrasonografi itu._

' _dokter Minho, anda sungguh tau bahwa ayah anda sendiri yang meminta saya melakukan ini. Sebagai seorang dokter, saya juga harus memastikan bahwa kondisi psikologis pasien dalam keadaan baik dan tidak tertekan. Sebisa mungkin saya-'_

' _dan anda bisa membuat ayahku terlambat mendapatkan penanganan!' marah Minho. Pemuda itu menggebrak meja kerja dokter Park. Wajahnya merah padam._

' _ayah anda adalah lelaki normal, dokter Minho. Seharusnya, sebagai seorang dokter, anda sudah bisa memperkirakan hal ini. Bahkan nyaris orang awam saja sudah tau, kemungkinan paling utama penyebab masalah ini.' Ujar dokter Park. 'enam belas tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk menahan hasrat seorang diri.'_

' _sebenarnya apa yang coba kau bicara-' kalimat Minho terhenti. Sepertinya, isi kepalanya telah kembali utuh hingga ia bisa menangkap maksud dari dokter Park._

 _Minho memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hatinya berteriak mengumpat. Segala penyakit sialan yang kini menggerogoti umur ayahnya itu berawal dari kesalahan ibunya._

 _Seandainya ibu tak pernah meninggalkan ayahnya hanya karena kondisi ekonomi keluarga kecil mereka yang kacau, mungkin ayah Minho itu takkan pernah terpikir untuk menjual ginjalnya. Seandainya ibu tak pernah meninggalkan ayahnya, mungkin ayah akan lebih peduli dengan hidupnya. Menjaga punya pola hidup yang lebih baik sehingga kanker lambung takkan pernah mampir di tubuh sang ayah. Seandainya ibu tak pernah meninggalkan ayahnya, Minho pasti bisa punya banyak adik, kan? Dan ayahnya tak harus menderita seorang diri. Benar… enam belas tahun ini, ayahnya pasti melewati banyak masa sulit. Sendirian…_

' _aku berharap kau bisa membujuk ayahmu untuk berhenti bersikap keras kepala.' Ujar dokter Park sambil mengelus pundak Minho. Pria tua yang merupakan seorang dokter senior itu juga seorang anak –meski kini ia juga merupakan seorang ayah. Ia mencoba mengerti tentang perasaan Minho. Betapa terlukanya pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu mendengar vonis mengerikan untuk ayahnya. Dokter Park mencoba mengerti. 'tapi jangan menekannya. Ayahmu harus dalam kondisi psikologis yang nyaman dan dijauhkan dari perasaan tertekan.'_

 _Minho mengusap kasar wajahnya. 'mengenai kateter urine itu…'_

' _Tuan Cho membutuhkannya. Namun ia berkeras menahan diri karena tak ingin anda maupun Tuan Lee dan Tuan Shim semakin khawatir.' Jawab dokter Park._

' _sungguh tak ada jalan lain?' tanya Minho sambil mengamati berkas-berkas di hadapannya. 'ayahku benar-benar tidak bisa operasi?'_

' _saya yakin anda bukan orang bodoh, dokter Minho. Anda tau pasti bahwa jika kita tetap memaksakan diri, ayah anda kemungkinan besar tidak akan bangun dari anestesi.'_

 _Minho terdiam. Selalu begini. Selalu… selalu…_

 _Setiap kali ia akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk ayahnya, mengapa ia menjadi orang yang paling akhir untuk tau?_

.

.

.

"sepertinya kau melupakan ceramahku kemarin, Ayah." seorang pemuda dengan jubah putihnya memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Mengganggu kegiatan si pria tua yang tengah membaca.

"kau mangkir dari jadwal piketmu, dokter Cho?" si pria tua -Kyuhyun- berujar dengan nada menyindir. Ia meletakkan kertas yang tengah dibacanya itu ke meja nakas di samping blankarnya.

Minho tersenyum hangat. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu memanggilnya dengan marga lamanya, dan Minho sungguh menyukainya. Sial saja karena ijazah dan izin prakteknya masih bertuliskan marga ibunya, Minho jadi terdaftar sebagai Choi Minho baik di kampus barunya maupun di lingkungan rumah sakit. Meski akhir-akhir ini Minho selalu menekankan pada rekan-rekannya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Minho saja. Tanpa embel-embel marga.

"aku bukan anak sekolah menengah yang mudah bosan, lalu kemudian kabur dari tugasku, Ayah." Minho berdecak -pura pura sebal- sambil melempar jubah putihnya ke sofa di sudut ruangan. "aku dokter, kalau ayah lupa. Aku sudah disumpah untuk bersikap profesional -dan aku cukup paham mengenai konsep _profesional_ itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "baiklah, dokter Cho yang profesional... Terserah kau saja lah."

Minho menggendìkkan bahunya. Ia melirik sekilas kertas yang ditaruh ayahnya di meja nakas. Pandangannya langsung menyipit saat melihat logo Sapphire Blue Hotel di kop kertas itu. "bukankah aku sudah bilang, tak ada berkas kantor disini, ayah." pemuda itu terdengar marah. "Ayah benar-benar tidak mendengarkan ucapanku kemarin, ya?"

"istirahat... dan fokus pada penyembuhanmu, ayah. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti pasien yang penurut, ayah?"

"ayah hanya tinggal tanda tangan saja... Sedangkan urusan lainnya sudah di tangani oleh paman Lee-mu itu." Kyuhyun mengusap paha kekar Minho yang terjuntai karena pemuda itu duduk di ranjangnya. "dan tanda tangan tidak membuat ayah lelah."

"pembual." Minho berujar dengan nada kesal sambil memijat kaki ayahnya. "aku yakin kau tidak hanya sekedar menanda tanganinya. Kau pasti sudah membacanya berulang kali. Menandai beberapa bagian untuk di revisi paman Lee. Lalu kau baca lagi dan kemudian melakukan beberapa rombakan lagi sampai kau merasa puas dan baru bersedia membubuhkan tanda tanganmu. Ayah, aku sungguh tau betapa perfeksionisnya dirimu. Dan itu menjengkelkan."

"benarkah? " Kyuhyun pura pura terkejut dengan tuduhan Minho.

"kau harus ingat bahwa kau tak boleh terlalu stress dan kelelahan."

"aku mengerti, dokter." Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Minho. "sekarang bantu aku. Rasanya aku ingin ke toilet."

Minho mengatur cairan infus sang ayah terlebih dahulu sebelum membantunya bangkit dari ranjang beroda. Perlahan, di papahnya tubuh tua Kyuhyun ke arah kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

"tunggu di luar saja. Ayah bisa sendiri." Tolak Kyuhyun saat Minho akan mencoba membantu.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan tutup pintunya terlalu rapat. Aku khawatir ayah butuh bantuan." Kata Minho.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Tapi pria tua itu tetap menurut untuk tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan rapat. Melangkah seraya berpegangan pada tiang infus untuk menopang langkahnya menuju kloset. Dan Minho bisa mendengar desisan kesal sang ayah yang sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dalam buang air kecil.

Dokter muda itu, menangis pelan tanpa suara. _Kenapa bisa aku tidak tau?_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Mungkin ibu adalah orang yang akan menangis di sampingmu saat kau jatuh sakit di tengah malam. Tapi ayah, adalah orang yang akan berlari menembus badai sekalipun hanya untuk mencari apotek yang buka di tengah malam demi membelikan obat untukmu.

Mungkin ibu adalah orang yang akan mengelus pundak mu saat kau mengalami kegagalan. Mengatakankalimat-kalimat penenang bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ayah adalah orang yang akan menamparmu, memaksamu untuk bangkit dan memulai lagi saat gagal itu datang. Ia memaksamu berdiri, dan tanpa memberikanmu kesempatan untuk merasa terpuruk.

Mungkin ibu adalah orang yang akan mengusap kepalamu sebelum tidur. Membacakan dongeng tentang para peri atau tokoh superhero serta memberimu kecupan di dahi sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Tapi ayah adalah orang yang rela menghabiskan pagi hingga malamnya untuk bekerja demi dirimu. Memastikan penghasilannya cukup untuk memberimu makan dan pendidikan. Memastikan uang yang didapatnya bisa menyenangkanmu dan membawamu pergi liburan.

Mungkin ibu adalah ornag yang paling rajin datang di pertemuan orang tua di sekolah. Mungkin ibu adalah wali paling siaga yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil buku rapormu di sekolah. Namun ayah adalah orang yang akan selalu bangga pada semua yang ada pada dirimu. Ayah adalah orang yang akan senantiasa meng-elu-elukan dirimu di hadapan teman kantornya.

Mungkin ibu adalah orang yang paling banyak menangis untukmu. Tapi ayah adalah orang yang paling banyak menahan diri untuk menangis. Ayah tak punya sisi sentimental yang membuatnya bisa menangis setiap saat hatinya tersentuh. Ayah punya tanggung jawab untuk mengusap airmatamu dan air mata ibumu. Sehingga ayah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menangis. Menelan susah hatinya hingga sesak menumpuk di dadanya. Andai kau tau, bahwa menangis dalam hati itu lebih menyakitkan.

Kau tau…

Seberapa banyak kau terpaku pada cinta ibu?

Padahal ayah _pun_ mencintaimu sebanyak yang ibu berikan untukmu.

Seberapa banyak kau berterimakasih saat ibu memasak untukmu?

Seberapa banyak kau berterimakasih saat ibu mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah?

Seberapa banyak kau berterimakasih saat ibu bersedia mendengar keluh kesahmu?

Seberapa banyak kau berterimakasih karena ibu telah melahirkanmu kedunia; menjagamu dan merawatmu hingga tumbuh besar menjadi pribadi yang sempurna?

Tapi pernahkah kau berterimakasih pada ayah?

Bukan sekedar berterimakasih atas uang atau benda yang ia berikan untukmu, tapi berterimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya siang dan malam bekerja demi dirimu.

Bukan sekedar berterimakasih karena ia memperbaiki barangmu yang rusak, tapi sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih karena beliau bersedia memberikan waktu dan perhatiannya atas benda-benda rusak milikmu yang butuh ia perbaiki. Padahal ia lelah karena menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bekerja.

Pernahkah kau berterimakasih pada ayah?

Lelaki pilihan Tuhan yang selalu berdiri di garda paling depan untuk membelamu saat kau di lukai orang. Superhero paling nyata yang selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu. Tak peduli sekalipun petir diatas kepalanya.

Jadi….

Kapan kau akan memulai berterimakasih pada ayah?

.

 _Untuk Ayah,_

 _Yang diam-diam menyebut namaku dalam doamu,_

 _lebih sering dari yang ibu lakukan._

 _Untuk Ayah,_

 _Yang selalu mendorongku_

 _untuk melangkah ke depan_

 _tanpa keraguan dan tanpa rasa takut._

 _Untuk Ayah,_

 _Yang bekerja keras untukku,_

 _bahkan ketika aku tak menyadarinya,_

 _dan lupa berterimakasih atas semuanya._

 _Untuk Ayah…_

 _Yang selalu mengizinkanku untuk menjadi apa yang aku inginkan._

 _Memastikan masa depanku berjalan sesuai dengan impianku._

 _Ayah,_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

© Kakagalau

Proudly Present

.

.

.

 **ENDLESS**

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus menyerah. Penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya itu membuatnya kalah dan mengakui diri bahwa ia mulai lelah dan lemah. Minho berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis saat mengetahui kondisi sang ayah kembali menurun. Pemuda itu hanya duduk diam sembari merapal banyak doa. Dan hatinya kemudian merasa takut, bahwa Tuhan takkan mengabulkan doa dari anak durhaka seperti dirinya.

"biar suster saja…" suara lirih Kyuhyun mengudara saat Minho terlihat tengah membersihkan isi kantung _urine_ dari kateter yang dikenakannya ke dalam ember. Padahal Kyuhyun saja merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Minho mau-maunya?

Minho tak begitu menanggapi. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Membawa ember itu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkannya di sana.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya terus menerus terasa sakit. Sedikit-sedikit demam, atau kadang muntah yang disambung dengan sesak napas. Saat melihat orang lain yang membersihkan sisa muntahannya sendiri saja Kyuhyun sudah merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang? Saat air seninya sendiri saja bahkan dibersihkan oleh orang lain.

"jangan menangis…" ujar Minho seraya mengusap air mata yang mengukir jejak di sudut mata kanan sang ayah. Kyuhyun masih bisa mengendus aroma sabun dari tangan Minho.

"bukankah sekarang ayah terlihat menjijikan? Kau bahkan harus membersihkan kotoran ayahmu."

"ayah tak boleh bilang begitu…" tegur Minho pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa jadi dokter yang baik kalau aku sedikit-sedikit jijik? Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi pasienku nanti kalau menghadapi ayahku sendiri saja aku sudah menjauh karena jijik?"

"jadi aku mohon ayah jangan bicara begitu lagi." Pinta Minho sambil mengusap lengan ayahnya. "jangan sedih dan merasa kesal… nanti ayah pasti sembuh. Ayah hanya harus bersemangat dan jangan lupa berdoa pada Tuhan."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun balas mengusap tangan Minho. Kyuhyun bukan anak _kindergarten_ yang akan menelan mentah-mentah kalimat Minho. _Kepastian_ yang Minho ucapkan itu delusi. Seperti fatamorgana di tengah malam. Sekalipun Kyuhyun percaya tentang adanya keajaiban, tapi harapan tetaplah harus dibuat serealistis mungkin demi menghindari rasa kecewa.

"eung… jangan menyerah, okay?"

" _arraseo…."_

Minho tersenyum kecil kemudian. "ingin beristirahat?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu melepas alas kakinya dan ikut berebah di samping kiri ayahnya. Kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukan Minho pada ayahnya. Terlebih, jika tak ada orang lain lagi yang menjaga ayahnya selain dirinya.

"belum mengantuk."

"ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Minho lagi.

Namun gelengan sebagai mode penolakan halus yang didapatkan Minho. Kyuhyun nampak menerawang sejenak. Mengamati sore berhujan di luar sana. "kau… tak sibuk?"

"aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk menemani ayah." Minho tersenyum. "butuh sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "temani ayah mengobrol saja."

Minho mengangguk seraya membagi selimut untuk dirinya sendiri dan sang ayah. Pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar bola matanya bisa terfokus menatapi garis wajah tegas milik sang ayah. Tangannya memijit pelan lengan sang ayah yang berada di dekatnya. "ayah punya topik bagus?"

"hm… selama bukan hal yang terkait dengan kedokteran, ayah pikir ayah masih bisa mengimbangi apapun tema obrolan kita. Politik, ekonomi… bahkan gossip terbaru selebriti." Minho melihat ayahnya tersenyum; yang secara tidak disadari membuatnya balas tersenyum juga.

"ayah tau tentang gossip selebriti juga?"

"haha… putrinya Changmin yang paling kecil masuk ke dunia modeling. Kemarin ia membawa beberapa majalah berisi gambar putrinya –dan, yeah… ada banyak gossip yang tercecer di majalah itu." Terang Kyuhyun. "jadi ayah rasa, ayah masih bisa mengobrol denganmu meski kita akan membicarakan gossip artis."

Minho balas tertawa. "aku bahkan sudah tidak sempat baca koran apalagi majalah. Aku tak begitu hapal berita sekarang." Ia berdecak pura-pura kesal. "ayah sepertinya punya banyak waktu luang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh saja. "bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"sibuk." Ujar Minho seperti bocah pengadu. "aku harus menganalisis beberapa jurnal dan disertasi milik _professor_ - _professor_ ku demi beberapa tugas kuliah."

"ayah yakin, kau akan jadi dokter yang sangat hebat."

"tentu saja."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh saat putranya terdengar menyombong."lalu… kapan kau akan menikah?"

Minho nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "a-aku belum berfikir ke arah sana."

Kyuhyun meremas jemari Minho yang sedari tadi memijit lengannya. "kau… takut untuk menikah?"

"…" pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"hanya karena ayah gagal dalam membina rumah tangga, bukan berarti kau akan mengalami kegagalan yang sama seperti ayah, Minho. Tuhan menggariskan takdir yang berbeda untuk setiap orang, sekalipun mereka terlahir dari darah yang sama." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"aku hanya belum bertemu dengan orang yang cocok."

"memangnya kau cari yang seperti apa?"

"eum… aku mencari perempuan yang bisa merawat ayah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil yang disambung dengan batuk agak berat. Minho sampai sedikit kaget dan memijit dada ayahnya agar napas beliau terasa lebih ringan.

"kau cari istri atau cari perawat untuk ayah?"

"dua-duanya." Canda Minho.

" _aigoo_ … serakah sekali."

"ck… kalau begitu, aku akan menikahi perempuan yang di terima ayah sebagai menantu. Jadi, apakah ayah akan mengajukan syarat khusus untuk perempuan yang aku nikahi?"

"tentu saja."

"baiklah… type perempuan seperti apa yang ingin ayah jadikan sebagai menantu?"

"ayah ingin perempuan setia yang mendampingi putra ayah kelak; perempuan yang akan selalu bertahan disisimu –bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat pada langit-langit kamarnya. "ayah ingin perempuan cerdas yang mendampingi putra ayah kelak; perempuan yang tau bagaimana cara menjaga harga dirinya dan harga diri suaminya, perempuan yang punya cukup ilmu dan kasih sayang untuk menjaga dan mendidik cucu-cucu ayah kelak, perempuan yang bisa menjaga hartamu dengan baik. Ayah ingin perempuan cantik yang mendampingi putra ayah kelak; perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan fisik dan hatinya, sehingga kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari –dan tak mampu berpaling"

"kriteria ayah untuk calon menantumu terdengar terlalu sempurna." Ujar Minho sambil memeluk erat ayahnya. Ia ingin menangis. "aku khawatir tak bisa menemukan menantu idaman ayah."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Minho kemudian. Giliran ia yang menghapus air mata putranya. "tapi lebih dari apapun, ayah ingin perempuan yang mendampingimu nanti adalah perempuan yang selalu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Hanya itu doa ayah untukmu…"

Minho mengangguk dalam rengkuhan ayahnya. Berterimakasih atas doa ayah untuknya –namun ia tak mengucapkannya.

"kenapa… ayah tak menikah lagi setelah lama berpisah dari ibu?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minho. Mengambil napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "karena ayah belum menemukan perempuan yang bisa membuat ayah bahagia seperti ibumu."

"ayah terlalu menutup diri…" lirih Minho. "padahal ayah bisa punya kehidupan baru yang lebih baik jika ayah mau memulai lagi. Seperti ibu dan Siwon _daddy._ "

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "hati manusia memang aneh, bukan? Karena terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya, semuanya jadi tak terlalu menyakitkan lagi."

"ibu beruntung karena dicintai oleh pria sepertimu." Ujar Minho. "aku harap suatu hari nanti ia akan sadar betapa beruntungnya ia karena pernah memilikimu, ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

Minho menenteng rantang bubur lobak dan _samgyetang_ di tangannya. Wajahnya lelah, tapi tetap terlihat sumringah. Sengaja Minho berkeliling Tokyo demi mencari dua makanan khas Korea itu; karena sang ayah ingin makan itu, , saat paman Shim dan paman Lee datang ke rumah sakit, Minho berpesan pada dua orang itu untuk menjaga ayahnya sebentar –sedangkan ia akan mencari makanan yang diinginkan sang ayah.

Sayang sekali bahwa mencari restoran Korea di Jepang ini ternyata sedikit sulit. Ada beberapa kedai yang menjual makanan serupa, tapi jelas mereka tidak memberikan citarasa Korea. Belum lagi, ada bahan makanan yang tidak boleh dikonsumsi ayahnya, hingga Minho harus memesan makanan itu dengan banyak kata _jangan_ di dalamnya. Setelah satu jam lebih, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pesanan ayahnya juga. Sehingga ia bisa kembali ke rumah sakit dengan cukup riang meski kelelahan sehabis berkeliling tak bisa ditutupinya.

Seorang mahasiswa koas menghampiri Minho tiba-tiba. Ada banyak peluh di dahinya. Nampak seperti orang yang baru saja kelelahan berlari. "aku mencarimu sedari tadi, dokter Minho…"

"mencariku?" Minho mengernyitkan dahi. "ada apa?"

Air muka dokter muda itu berubah. Dan itu seperti mengantarkan sebuah firasat buruk. Minho mendadak gemetar dan berlari menuju kamar rawat ayahnya. Dan kakinya langsung terasa lemas saat memandangi paman Lee dan paman Shim berada di luar kamar rawat ayahnya. Sedangkan dari celah pintu yang terbuka itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berjubah putih di dalam kamar rawat ayahnya.

Jinjingan di tangannya jatuh begitu saja, saat paman Shim tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Tak peduli bahwa makanan yang baru dibelinya itu berceceran kemana-mana. Sekarang hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi firasat buruk –dan ia benci itu.

"ada apa?" lirih Minho. "ayah kenapa?"

Tapi yang di dapat Minho hanya tepukan ringan dari paman Shim-nya.

"paman… biasanya hanya dokter Park yang memeriksa ayah. Kenapa sekarang banyak sekali?" Tanya Minho. Pemuda itu masih dalam mode penyangkalan akan keadaan. Hatinya sakit.

"paman… ayah baik-baik saja sebelum aku tinggal tadi. Kenapa sekarang…" air mata pemuda itu jatuh.

Ia melangkah pelan ke kamar rawat ayahnya. Melihat pria tua yang kurus itu terpejam, membuat Minho langsung menghambur ke sisi ayahnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar ayahnya bernapas kasar, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bahkan tak tau sejak kapan dokter memasangkan elektrokardiograf pada ayahnya. Tapi pemuda itu bisa melihat jelas jigjag melemah disana.

"ayah melakukannya lagi…" lirih Minho. "ayah bersembunyi dariku lagi…"

"apa ayah tak ingin melihatku? Sehingga ayah menyuruhku pergi membeli makanan?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu?"

"kenapa saat aku datang, ayah malah tidur? Padahal aku membawakan pesanan ayah. Ayah bilang ingin makan _samgyetang_ dan bubur lobak, tadi. Sekarang aku sudah datang…."

Minho meraba tubuh ayahnya. Sebelah bagiannya sudah mulai dingin. Orang-orang disana menepuk pelan punggung Minho. Seolah meminta Minho mengucap kalimat perpisahan dengan baik. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak mengerti betapa menyusahkannya mengucap kalimat perpisahan di saat seperti ini.

"ayah tak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini…" mohon Minho. "kau bilang kau selalu ingin melihatku, sekarang aku ada disini –jadi ayah jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu. Bangun dan lihat aku…"

"ayah tak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini…" sekali lagi Minho memohon. "bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa ayah pasti akan sembuh… ayah hanya harus lebih bersemangat lagi."

Minho bisa merasakan bahwa ayahnya membalas genggaman tangannya sejenak –sebelum napas putus-putus itu berhenti. Dan suara melengking dari _ekg_ mulai mengudara. Tapi Minho tak bisa menerima itu. Ia mencoba menekan dada ayahnya –berharap detak jantung itu kembali. Namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

" _defibrillator_. Kumohon…"

"detak jantungnya sudah berhenti, Minho." Ini suara dokter Park.

Dan Minho balas menggeleng sambil tetap pada upayanya membawa ayahnya kembali. "kumohon…" pemuda itu memelas.

Paman Lee menarik Minho mundur dari pembaringan ayahnya. Namun pemuda itu bergeming di tempatnya. Menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh seraya menekan dada ayahnya. Tapi apa? Bahkan sampai ia merasa lelah, upayanya tetap tak berhasil. Minho menangis keras. Ia bahkan berteriak saat dokter menyatakan waktu kematian sang ayah. Ia marah. Hatinya sesak dan lelah. Hingga Minho akhirnya berhenti meronta saat kegelapan merengkuh kesadarannya.

.

.

Kenangan Minho bersama ayahnya hanya sampai ia berusia enam tahun. Lalu kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi kebencian. Mendadak Minho rindu pada ayahnya di diam-diam selalu memeluknya sepulang kerja, saat Minho sedang pura-pura tidur.

Sekarang, Minho tak tau dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya berdiri di samping peti mati ayahnya, menyalami pelayat yang datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang ayah. Kepalanya terasa kosong, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri. Beberapa wartawan datang. Dan itu cukup membuat Minho kesal –karena mereka sibuk meliput disaat dirinya dilanda kesusahan hati seperti ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Minho hanya diam. Ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengusir orang-orang yang mencari keuntungan dari kesusahannya ini. Baiklah, lagipula wartawan itu butuh berita agar mereka bisa makan. Beruntung, paman Shim dan paman Lee membantu mengerem aksi para wartawan itu agar tak terlalu berlebihan dan mengganggu ketertiban umum dalam meliput.

Para pelayat kebanyakan dari kalangan pebisnis. Ada beberapa yang sengaja datang dari luar Jepang demi memberikan lainnya adalah teman-teman Minho saat sekolah di Jepang dulu –juga guru-gurunya. Beberapa dosennya saat kuliah di Korea pun datang memberikan penghormatan. Minho tak pernah tau bahwa ayahnya punya relasi sebanyak ini. Ibu kandungnya dan Siwon datang, tapi Minho bahkan tak punya senyum untuk diberikan pada mereka. Hatinya terasa pecah menjadi jutaan keping dan kemudian tercecer terbawa angin.

Mereka bilang, bagi laki-laki, ayah adalah perpanjangan dirinya*. Mungkin mereka benar. Karena saat Minho kehilangan ayahnya, saat itu juga ia merasa kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tau,_

 _Kenapa ayah begitu mencintai ibumu?_

 _Karena ibumu telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini._

 _Tak ada alasan bagi ayah membenci ibumu,_

 _Karena jika ayah membenci ibumu, berarti ayah mengutuk keberadaanmu._

 _Sedangkan bagi ayah, kau adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah ayah miliki._

 _Kau tau…_

 _Sesekali lelaki boleh menangis._

 _Jadi jika saat mengingat ayah kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah._

 _Jangan menyimpan sesakmu di dalam dada._

 _Karena ayah tak ingin kau merasa sakit sendirian._

 _Karena nanti, ayah tak lagi disisimu untuk menyeretmu bangkit dari rasa terpuruk._

 _Mungkin ayah tak pernah mengatakannya padamu._

 _Mungkin ayah bukanlah orang yang hangat untukmu._

 _Tapi ayah hanya ingin kau tau bahwa ayah bangga padamu._

 _Jangan merasa kecil dan merendah._

 _Jangan terus diam karena rasa bersalah._

 _Karena bagaimanapun dirimu, ayah akan selalu bangga padamu._

 _Minho…_

 _Doa ayah untukmu sederhana._

 _Dimanapun dan bersama siapapun dirimu, ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia._

 _-CKH-_

Hal apa yang paling menyakitkan saat kau di tinggal pergi?

Rasa kehilangan? Mungkin.

Kenangan yang tersisa? Mungkin.

Tapi Minho menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya merasa sangat menyesal saat melihat peti mati ayahnya masuk ke dalam tanah. Satu hal sederhana, namun perasaan menyesalnya tersisa terus dalam dada.

Minho sadar bahwa ia tak sempat berterimakasih atas apa yang telah ayah lakukan untuknya. Ayah bahkan tak pernah mengetahui seberapa berharganya ia untuk Minho. Bahkan saat Minho berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih, ayah takkan mendengarkan lagi.

Jadi... kapan kau akan mulai berterimakasih?

Pada ayah,

Yang telah menjadi pria paling hebat untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KKEUT**

.

.

.

.

(*) dikutip dari K-Drama Doctors


End file.
